Les Choses de la Vie
by AdeleParker
Summary: *huddy* Gérer House et son hôpital est loin d'être une chose facile pour la Doyenne. Mais quand famille et destin s'ajoutent à l'équation, personne ne ressort indemne. R&R! Enfin finie! D
1. Une histoire de pari

Salut aux lecteurs! C'est pas ma première fic, car j'en ai écrit pas mal sur Le Caméléon. Mais c'est ma première sur Dr.House. Donc j'attends votre opinion. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, si vous avez des conseils, si je continues... :p

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**** Une histoire de pari...**

"Je vous ai dit non!

Oooh... S'il vous plait...

Sortez de mon bureau!

Très bien. Si vous me cherchez je serais dans mon bureau pendant que mon patient meurt.

Il mourra de toutes façons et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Si vous partez de ce principe: Cuddy vous allez mourir. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, pas avant une trentaine d'années. Mais de toutes façons ça ne change rien à la fatalité qui vous attend alors autant que je vous abrège tout de suite. Enfin après vous avoir vue toute nue évidemment.

Dehors House!"

_Le docteur Grégory House sortit finalement du bureau de sa patronne non sans avoir poussé un soupir exagéré. Lisa Cuddy le regarda sortir les sourcils froncés. Mais sitôt la porte de son bureau refermée, elle esquissa un sourire._

* * *

_House pénétra dans sa salle de réunion où l'attendaient ses trois jeunes employés._

"Alors?

Alors quoi Foreman?

Et bien...

Faites moi cette biopsie et presto.

Cuddy a dit oui?

A votre avis?! Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande de moineaux?! Que le patient vous amène lui-même un bout de sa cervelle sur un plateau?"

_Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que les trois docteurs marchaient à grands pas dans le couloir._

* * *

_Le docteur House regardait Chase effectuer la biopsie du haut du bloc opératoire. A un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Dr. Cuddy._

"Je vous l'avais interdit House!

Ah bon? C'est pas ce que j'avais compris.

Vous êtes le médecin le plus infernal de toute l'histoire de la médecine.

Ca c'est gentil.

Vous allez le tuer!

Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là à m'engueuler au lieu d'arrêter cette opération?

C'est ce que vous voulez peut-être?

Non et vous non plus.

Elle ne répondit rien et se tourna face à la vitre.

Vous êtes surement le meilleur diagnosticien du pays House. Et j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Mais je dois aussi protéger les intérêts de l'hopital.

Je sais. Sinon je ne vous demanderais pas l'autorisation à chaque fois que je veux faire un truc dangereux.

Vous ne demandez jamais l'autorisation.

Vous finissez toujours par le savoir, vous refusez mais je le fais quand même. Mais alors c'est moi le seul responsable. Pas vous, pas l'hopital, moi."

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Les deux visages étaient tendus. Puis Cuddy sortit de la pièce en lançant par-dessus son épaule:_

"Tenez moi quand même au courant."

* * *

_Cuddy leva la tête de ses papiers quand House entra sans frapper dans son bureau._

"Vous vous faites un devoir de ne frapper à aucune porte?

Spécialement la votre.

Quel honneur...

Le patient sort de soir. On lui a donné 2, voire 3 ans de plus à vivre.

C'est bien."

_House s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le coin du bureau. Il posa son menton sur ses deux mains appuyées devant lui sur sa canne et fixa son regard sur le docteur Cuddy. Celle-ci continua à trier des papiers jusqu'à ce que, mise mal à l'aise par le regard insistant de House, elle relève la tête._

"Quoi? J'ai encore un joli décolleté?

C'est ma spécialité d'énoncer les évidences, Cuddy."

_Elle retint à sourire._

"Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire?

Wilson veut m'emmener faire un poker chez un ami à lui. Comme s'il avait des amis...

Allez-y. Ca vous changera les idées.

Pour ça j'ai juste à appeler une Call-Girl. Ou vous...

Ce soir est le soir où je vais faire du tennis dans ma petite tenue ultra-sexy qui vous a soit-disant valu un arrêt cardiaque la dernière fois.

Et bien demain alors."

_A ce moment-là, Wilson frappa à la porte du bureau. A l'aide de sa canne, House appuya sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Quand Wilson fit un pas dans la pièce, House tourna la tête vers Cuddy et murmura:_

"S'il me cherche, je ne suis pas là.

Tu te caches de moi?

Oh zut, tu m'as trouvé! A moi de compter!

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir?

C'est te voir te faire dépouiller. Ca me brise le coeur à chaque fois.

Cuddy se leva et prit le sac au pied du porte-manteau.

Je vais me changer. Vous, _(elle pointa son doigt sur House)_ ne vous avisez pas de me suivre et vous, _( puis sur Wilson)_ surveillez le, le temps que je revienne.

Oui mistress!"

_Elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil fatigué à House et s'éclipsa. Puis le docteur se tourna à nouveau vers son ami._

"Il y a de la bière au moins?

C'est fou le pouvoir que cette femme a sur toi.

Qui? Cuddy? Tu rigoles, je fais ce que je veux avec elle.

Sauf ce que tu voudrais vraiment faire...

Ne sois pas jaloux... Bon on y va?!

Tu veux repasser chez toi?

Non. J'annulerai ma Call-Girl de la voiture.

Tu es pathétique.

Je sais. Tous les soirs je me morfonds, seul, dans le froid de mon lit."

_Il avait dit sur un ton mélodramatique qui extirpa un sourire à Wilson. Tous les deux sortirent et croisèrent Cuddy, en tenue de tennis ultra-courte. House se pencha vers son ami mais parla d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle l'entende._

"Avoue qu'elle est vachement hot!

Ne faites pas un arrêt cardiaque où je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous ranimer au bouche-à-bouche.

Ne me tentez pas."

_Tous deux esquissèrent un sourire avant de passer leur chemin. Wilson se pencha à l'oreille de House._

"100$ que vous couchez ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

Ne paries pas avec moi abruti! Il y a conflit d'intérêts.

Foreman pense le contraire de moi. Il en est à 300$.

Et toi? T'as misé combien?

500.

T'as eu tort...

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Ouais..."

_Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et sourirent.

* * *

_


	2. Où House part en mission

**Chapitre 2:**** Où House part en mission**

"Tu t'es fait ça comment?"

"En tombant de cheval."

" Il n'y a rien de grave, je vais juste te faire un bandage et dans une semaine tu pourras te remettre en selle."

"Une semaine?" La fillette soupira en levant les yeux vers le docteur.

"Oui. Et on ne discute pas."

Pendant que House bandait le poignet de la fillette, Cuddy entra dans la salle d'examen.

"J'ai un cas pour vous House."

"Trop cool! Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer."

"Dans mon bureau."

"Tout de suite boss."

Il fixa la bande avec un sparadrap, prit la fillette par-dessous les aisselles pour la descendre de la table d'examen et la renvoya dehors où l'attendaient ses parents. Puis il suivit Cuddy jusqu'à son bureau. Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, la jeune femme était déjà assise derrière son bureau, les yeux baissés. Elle lui tendit un dossier.

" Vu votre tête, vous savez déjà que ça risque de ne pas m'intéresser. C'est donc soit une célébrité, soit c'est plus personnel." Il prit le dossier, l'ouvrit et releva la tête vers Cuddy. "Ce n'est pas une célébrité. Je dirais donc que c'est personnel. Qui est-ce?"

"C'est ma soeur, ma soeur ainée."

House lui prit le dossier des mains, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

* * *

House entra dans sa salle de réunion où, sans surprise, ses trois mousquetaires l'attendaient.

"Femme de 39 ans, enceinte de 28 semaines, a fait un malaise."

"On traite ça?" Chase était manifestement assez dubitatif.

"Non je vous fais simplement la lecture. Evidemment qu'on le traite!"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là-dedans?" Il était également clair que Foreman était aussi sceptique que son collègue.

"L'IRM ne montre rien d'anormal, pas de saignements, pas de caillots. Ce n'est pas une attaque."

"Merci Cameron."

"Elle fait une préeclampsie." Chase se résigna à faire marcher ses méninges, pour diagnostiquer ce cas qui lui semblait pourtant trop simple. Mais avec House... Il croisa le regard de son patron et poursuivit sur sa lancée. "Les analyses sanguines révèlent une insuffisance du foie et des reins. Et puis elle a déjà fait trois fausses couches."

House tourna la tête vers le couloir. Bien avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte de la salle, il avait entendu les talons de sa patronne cliqueter sur le sol de l'hopital, cadençant sa démarche toujours pressée.

"Cachez-vous. Satan est dans la place." Il avait dit ça tourné vers son équipe, mais sachant pertinamment qu'elle était assez proche pour l'entendre. Pourtant elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha de House.

"Il faut que je vous parle." Elle lui indiqua son bureau adjacent d'un léger signe de tête et l'y précéda.

"Faites un examen toxicologique."

Malgré l'ordre de leur patron, les jeunes médecins s'attardèrent pour observer un peu le spectacle à l'affiche de l'autre coté de la vitre.

"Je voudrais vous demander encore une faveur." Le Dr. Cuddy semblait plutôt nerveuse. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Deux en une journée. Woa. Ma bonté a des limites Cuddy." Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, il regretta instantanément ses mots. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il agissait seulement par pitié ou obéissance. Paradoxalement, c'est ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée qu'elle était à l'attitude infantile de House.

"Traitez la comme une patiente quelconque. Ne dites pas à votre équipe qui elle est exactement."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention Cuddy." Son ton était bien plus sérieux qu'il l'avait voulu. Mais l'effet que cela produisit sur elle lui convint parfaitement. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis le remercia d'un signe de tête. House l'observa quitter la pièce, son regard déviant sur le derrière de sa patronne.

Quand il remarqua enfin son équipe encore plantée là, il fronça les sourcils et de sa canne, leur indiqua la porte.

* * *

House descendit à la clinique et croisa Wlison.

"Tu vas faire tes heures de clinique?" House lança un regard faussement déçu devant la surprise de son ami.

"Le jour où Cuddy pouponnera on en rediscutera. Tu l'as vue? Il faut que je lui parle."

"Toi qui demandes à voir Cuddy... Tu es malade?" L'ironie de Wilson tira une grimace à House.

"Très drôle Jimmy. C'est peut-être rare mais c'est encore plus fréquent qu'un mariage qui dure avec toi." Après cette réplique mordante, Wilson capitula.

"Elle est dans la salle d'examen n°2."

Grégory House clopina jusqu'à la dite-salle et entra sans frapper. Le Dr.Cuddy tourna la tête vers lui. Comme il s'assit sur le plan de travail, elle reporta son attention sur sa patiente.

"On va vous programmer un IRM mais ce n'est probablement rien." Elle nota ses observations dans le dossier et lança un sourire rassurant à sa patiente.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?" Comme habituellement, House interrompit sans scrupule sa patronne pour mener son propre interrogatoire.

"Migraines ophtalmiques à répétition." Cuddy ne leva d'abord pas les yeux mais sa curiosité fut piquer par le silence du médecin. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pas de répartie cinglante House?"

"Hmm... Non. Plus vite vous aurez terminé, plus vite on pourra s'envoyer en l'air."

Elle leva un instant les yeux au ciel. Puis elle finit rapidement son compte-rendu et reconduisit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Dès qu'elle fut seule avec House, elle alla droit au but.

"Alors?"

"Pour l'instant on pense à une préeclampsie." Il la regarda d'en bas, guettant sa réaction, et continua. "Aucune trace de caillot à l'IRM, les analyses sanguines suggèrent que le foie et les reins fonctionnent mal, l'examen toxicologique est négatif. Et elle a déjà fait trois fausses couches..."

"Vous pensez à un facteur génétique n'est-ce pas?" Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

"Oh ça alors. Vous êtes médecin?" Sa moue infantile disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue pour laisser à nouveau place à ce ton sérieux.

"Vous dites ça à cause de moi?"

"Je n'aurais pas formuler ça ainsi, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde Cuddy. Mais l'idée est là. Votre mère est tombée enceinte facilement?

"Oui mes parents n'ont eu aucun problème. Allison est née quelques mois après qu'ils aient décidé d'avoir un enfant. Pareil pour Tess et moi."

"Votre autre soeur?"

"Tess a une fille et un garçon." Elle murmura tristement. "Il ne reste plus que moi n'est-ce pas?"

"Je veux vous faire une prise de sang."

Elle hocha la tête et enleva sa blouse puis déboutonna sa veste qu'elle posa derrière elle. Elle croisa alors le regard tendancieux du médecin.

"Croyez moi vous devriez aussi enlever la chemise, voire la jupe, pour le reste je me débrouillerai avec les dents." Elle émit un léger grognement qui pouvait passer pour un rire narquois.

Puis elle s'assit sur la table d'examen pendant que House rassemblait le matériel nécessaire.

"Tirer du sang de sa patronne. Le fantasme!" Il s'amusa ainsi pendant qu'il installait le garrot autour du bras de sa boss. Celle-ci retint un sourire.

Elle frissonna quand la main froide du médecin lui attrapa le bras.

"Vous frissonnez de plaisir, vilaine Cuddy!" Il retira l'aiguille du bras de la jeune femme. Elle rétorqua avec un sourire en coin.

"Vous aimeriez bien." Il esquissa à son tour un sourire. Puis il lui tendit sa veste et sa blouse.

"Rhabillez vous avant de sortir, ou les gens pourraient parler."

"Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce que les autres pensent?"

"Oh moi je m'en fiche, je dis ça pour vous. Mais c'est vous la boss après tout." Les yeux de Cuddy se plissèrent d'amusement et House quitta la pièce, le tube de sang à la main.

Dans le hall de la clinique, House croisa Wilson.

"Où est Cuddy?"

"Dans la salle d'exam' n°2. Pourquoi besoin d'un calin?"

"La salle dont tu viens de sortir?" James Wilson faisait parti de ces gens qui ne prêtaient plus attention aux sarcasmes du Dr. House, spécialement quand ces sarcasmes contenaient un temps soit peu de vérité. Il posa cependant un regard suspicieux sur son ami. Ce à quoi House répondit d'un ton narquois:

"Tu ne gagneras pas ton pari."

Cuddy ressortit alors de la salle, en réajustant le col de sa blouse blanche. Elle ne jeta pas un regard aux deux hommes. Wilson, par contre, regarda tour à tour Cuddy et House.

"Tu ne t'es quand même pas fait la patronne dans une salle d'examen?"

"Noon!" House soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est elle qui m'a violé."

"Tu n'es pas sérieux?"

"Mais bien-sûr que non!"

Wilson secoua la tête désespéremment puis tourna les talons, et House monta faire analyser le sang de Cuddy par ses petites mains.


	3. Où House perd ses moyens

Une petite précision avant ce troisième chapitre: si vous avez une impression de déjà-vu par rapport au cas médical, c'est normal. N'étant pas du tout médecin, je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de la série.

Merci beaucoup à ladyfr, sabi064 et fantomette pour leur reviews. Ca me fait super plaisir de voir que ma fic est lue, et encore mieux, appréciée:D

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** **Où House perd ses moyens**

Cuddy était en pleine réunion important quand son bipper sonna, indiquant le message "**derrière vous**". Elle tourna la tête pour voir House accoudé à la rambarde de l'autre côté des portes vitrées. Avec un sourire forcé, elle s'excusa et quitta la salle, prétextant une urgence.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a House?" Son ton était sec. Elle était fatiguée et énervée mais pour une fois, pas spécialement contre lui.

Elle venait de passer une demi heure les joues douloureuses à force d'afficher ce sourire confiant, déterminé, et quelque peu séducteur, qui caractérisait la Doyenne de Médecine. Et malheureusement pour lui, House était là, et ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire sincèrement concerné ne changeraient rien au besoin qu'elle avait de se défouler.

"Le Tout-Puissant n'y est pour rien." Comme pour contre-balancer l'humeur de Cuddy, House faisait preuve d'un grand calme. "Vous pourrez avoir un bébé."

"De toutes façons je ferais une mère abominable. Vous l'avez dit vous même." House se tourna vers elle.

"Je suis désolé Cuddy."

"Peu importe. Vous êtes sur une autre piste?"

"J'ai envoyé les jeunes faire des tests pour une quelconque maladie auto-immune."

"House!" Foreman et Chase déboulèrent de l'ascenseur vers House. "C'est bien une préeclampsie. Le stress du à l'IRM a déclenché des contractions. On est parvenu à arrêter le travail." Chase venait tout juste de finir sa phrase, que Foreman commença la sienne.

"Elle s'est étouffée avec un morceau de poire. Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler, j'ai du utiliser les pinces. C'est une faiblesse musculaire."

"A ce stade là, c'est plus qu'une faiblesse musculaire. Quelque chose doit obstruer son oesophage. Faites une endoscopie." Les deux plus jeunes docteurs hochèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons.

"Et vérifier ses paupières!" Ils s'arrêtèrent à la remarque de House. Mais le diagnosticien leur tournait le dos. Ils montèrent donc exécuter ses ordres.

"Vous ne pensez pas que c'est une préeclampsie?"

Cuddy semblait se réveiller d'un coma dans lequel elle se serait elle-même plongée afin d'éviter que quelque émotion ne la trahisse devant l'équipe de House. Son envie de se défouler sur lui s'était également envolée. Elle était décidément incapable de rester en colère contre lui plus de dix minutes... Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur son bras et réitéra sa question. House fut surpris par cette soudaine proximité mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Non. Que vous sortiez avec Wilson me semble encore plus probable qu'une préeclampsie. C'est pour dire!"

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Il avait déjà fait preuve d'une certaine jalousie quand son ami l'avait emmené au théatre et dans une gallerie d'art. Et tout en la mettant mal à l'aise, cette constatation la flattait et l'amusait.

House s'éloigna d'elle vers l'ascenseur.

"Où vous allez?" Elle se rendit vite compte de la sottise de sa question et fut surprise que le médecin daigne lui répondre.

"Sauvez ma patiente!" Son ton désinvolte avait quelque chose de rassurant pour elle qui le connaissait si bien. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il ajouta: "Vous avez une réunion sur le feu."

D'un geste de la tête il désigna la salle de réunion qu'elle avait quittée plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Puis il traina sa jambe malade jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

House fit coulisser la porte vitrée et entra, suivie de Cameron, dans la chambre où attendaient déjà Foreman, Chase et le beau-frère de Cuddy, au chevet de son épouse. 

"Allison, je suis le Dr House."

"Ma soeur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

House eut un sourire amusé. Il disposait maintenant d'une arme de plus pour embêter Cuddy le moment venu. Mais également décidé à protéger l'intimité de sa patronne, il se tourna vers son équipe.

"Laisser nous seul."

Ils froncèrent les sourcils mais sortirent sans un mot.

* * *

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Chase se risqua à exprimer sa curiosité. 

"C'est moi ou il l'a appellé par son prénom?"

"Peut-être qu'il s'en rappelle parce que c'est aussi le prénom du cher Dr Cameron."

"Arrêtes Foreman."

"S'il connait sa soeur ça peut s'expliquer..."

"Alors la question suivante c'est: qui est la soeur?"

Cameron haussa les épaules et entraina les autres dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

House s'approcha d'Allison. 

"Vous n'êtes pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas?"

Il aurait aimé être capable de repousser cette remarque au fond des oubliettes et ironiser qu'elle pourrait encore longtemps jouer la grande soeur chiante auprès de Cuddy.

"Vous avez un cancer du poumon à petites cellules." Il n'aimait pas faire ça, pas plus qu'il ne savait le faire. Annoncer aux gens qu'ils allaient mourir c'était la spécialité de Wilson, la sienne c'était plutôt de les empêcher de mourir. "La tumeur commence à appuyer sur votre oesophage. A ce stade là, c'est impossible d'opérer."

"Mais mon problème aux reins et au cerveau?"

House jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au mari qui s'était assis à coté du lit et faisait tout pour garder contenance.

"Vous avez développé ce qu'on appelle un syndrome paranéoplasique. Les anticorps censés combattre la tumeur se sont attaqués à d'autres cellules: votre cerveau, votre fois, vos reins et mêmes les nerfs de votre paupière."

"Elle va... mourir?"

"En commençant la chimio dès maintenant, vos chances de survie à 5 ans sont de 10 à 15 pourcents."

"Mais...mon bébé?"

House en avait presque oublié le parasite. Allison posa la main sur son ventre rond et tourna la tête vers son mari. Elle et Cuddy se ressemblaient tant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment son équipe avait pu ne pas faire le rapprochement. Les mêmes fossettes encadraient sa bouche, encore plus remarquables quand leurs lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, les mêmes boucles brunes tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et leurs yeux étaient identiques. A un détail près... Il perçut dans le regard de sa patiente un éclat qui manquait à celui de Cuddy, celui qui brille quand on a quelque chose de bon à retrouver après une longue journée de travail. House se surprit à souhaiter que ses yeux et ceux de Cuddy brillent à l'unisson de cet éclat.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le mari.

"Docteur House?"

"Excusez moi. Je réalisais à quel point vous ressemblez à votre soeur."

Une ombre fugitive traversa le regard d'Allison malgré son faible sourire.

"Mon bébé peut survivre?"

"On va devoir faire une césarienne."

"Mais il est trop petit."

"A 28 semaines, ses chances sont de 80 pourcents."

"Et si j'attends?"

"Le cancer progresse rapidement..."

"Si j'attends?" Elle réitéra sa question avec plus de force. Son mari se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main.

"A 29 semaines, 90."

"Je ne veux pas de rayons maintenant."

"Mais..."

"Je veux attendre une semaine."

"Allison, chérie. Je t'en prie..."

"Je ne veux pas que notre bébé meurt."

Mal à l'aise devant ces effusions de tendresse, House fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie. D'ordinaire, il se serait énervé, aurait usé de métaphores et d'insultes diverses pour finalement parvenir à convaincre sa patiente d'accepter la traitement. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de respecter sa volonté.

"Docteur House."

Il releva la tête quand Allison l'appella. Il eut le sentiment que l'éclat de ses yeux, paradoxalement, brillait encore plus que quelques minutes auparavant. Ou était-ce les larmes de la jeunes femme qui lui donnaient cette impression?

"Est-ce que Lisa est au courant?"

"Elle suit votre cas de très près."

"Je voudrais la voir."

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

* * *

La suite risque de tarder un peu, pour cause de bac blanc cette semaine. Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! Ca me ferait super plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic:D 


	4. Où House s'adoucit

Merci pour vos reviews! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir. Et désolée pour l'attente. Je vais essayer de moins tarder mais je ne promets rien. Bisous à tous et continuez de me laisser vos avis.

* * *

Chapitre 4:

House passa devant son bureau sans y jeter un regard. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la porte vitrée s'ouvrir sur Cameron.

"Dr House!"

Il se retourna et posa sur la jeune femme un regard qui en disait long.

"Quoi?"  
"Euh... C'est Cuddy, elle est dans votre bureau."

Il ne répondit rien mais fit demi-tour jusqu'à son bureau. La Doyenne ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et il resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Elle était dos à lui, au bout de la pièce, le bras gauche soutenant son coude droit. Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Quand elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, elle tourna simplement la tête. House se sentit soudainement perdu devant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Cuddy. Avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il lança un regard furieux à son équipe de l'autre coté de la vitre et ferma les stores afin de donner à Cuddy un minimum d'intimité.

Alors seulement il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec une certaine hésitation, posant son menton sur sa tête.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la vitre, les trois jeunes docteurs regardèrent avec consternation leur patron les priver d'un spectacle intéressant. Mais Cameron se leva brusquement pour faire face à ses deux collègues.

"Mais c'est ça! C'est Cuddy la soeur d'Allison!"  
"Cuddy?"  
"Ça explique tout: pourquoi House a pris le cas, pourquoi il est toujours à la chercher depuis, pourquoi il se soucie de la patiente..."  
"Et maintenant que tu le dis elles se ressemblent beaucoup!"

Cameron quitta rapidement la pièce. Foreman jeta un regard affligé à Chase.

"Quoi?"  
"C'est pas en faisant le lèche-bottes que tu la mettras dans ton lit."  
"Je ne fais pas mon lèche-bottes. Je dis ce que je pense."  
"Mais oui."

'Et je ne veux pas coucher avec elle."

Foreman haussa les sourcils d'un air encore tout à fait sceptique, puis suivit Cameron, et Chase ferma la marche.

* * *

Après un moment, Cuddy s'écarta de House, la tête baissée, et murmura un merci. House alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et prit appui sur sa canne.

"Elle veut vous voir."  
"Je ne sais pas si ..."  
"Vous devez la convaincre de prendre le traitement."  
"Elle ne veut pas se faire soigner?"  
"Pas avant une semaine. Elle est inquiète pour le bébé. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler à quel point ce cancer progresse vite."  
"Non vous n'en avez pas besoin."

Elle s'assit sur le repose-pied, face à House, et appuya son front contre la paume de ses mains.

"Je n'étais jamais été très proche de Tess et d'Allison. Elles c'étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Quand Tess a eu l'âge de sortir, Alli l'emmenait partout avec elle. Moi j'étais plutôt du genre à travailler sans relâche. Je me barricadais dans ma chambre et je n'en sortais pas tant que je ne savais pas tout sur le bout des doigts, quitte à m'affamer ou à m'épuiser."

House releva soudainement la tête.

"Elles disent que je n'avais pas de vie et que je n'en aurai jamais."

Il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait maintenant bien loin des confidences de la doyenne.

"Elles ont raison finalement."

Le médecin se leva et sans dire un mot il quitta son bureau. Passant simplement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il lança à Cuddy:

"Elles sont jalouses. Et croyez moi, il y a de quoi."

Cuddy esquissa un sourire, se leva et quitta la pièce à la suite de House.

* * *

"James Wilson, oncologue!" 

"C'est en effet ce qui est marqué sur la porte que tu viens comme d'habitude de pousser avec toute la délicatesse dont tu es capable."

"Laisses tomber l'ironie. T'es trop nul."

"Je peux être utile en quelque chose ou tu viens simplement te cacher de Cuddy?"

"Non. Cuddy et moi on est très copains en ce moment. Les meilleurs amis du monde."

"Vraiment?

"Sois pas jaloux."

"Je suis juste surpris."

"Bon tu veux bien m'aider oui ou non?'

"Je t'écoutes."

"Il me faut quelque chose contre le cancer du poumon à petites cellules."

* * *

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa soeur, la démarche de Cuddy se faisait de moins en moins assurée. Quand elle y parvint, elle vit Chase, Cameron et Foreman autour du lit de sa soeur. 

Son beau-frère leva la tête vers elle. Quand il la vit il fit un signe de tête à sa femme qui se tourna à son tour vers elle. Elle se releva faiblement sur son lit. Cuddy afficha tant bien que mal un sourire qui ne ressemblait pas trop à une grimace. Puis avec tout le courage dont elle était capable, elle fit coulisser la porte vitrée et fit un pas dans la chambre.

"Salut Alli."

L'ainée des deux soeurs sourit à son tour.

"Je désespérais de te voir. J'imagine qu'en tant que directrice tu es très occupée. Donc je ne sais pas si tu déjà rencontré mon mari."

"J'étais à ton mariage Alli. Bonjour..."

"Allan."

Cuddy hocha la tête avec un sourire gêné puis s'approcha pour saluer son beau-frère et embrasser sa soeur.

Elle allait s'assoir sur le bord du lit de sa soeur mais se redressa quand Foreman se racla la gorge. Elle se tourna brusquement vers les trois jeunes docteurs dont elle avait totalement oublié la présence.

"Si vous n'avez pas besoin de nous... On va vous laisser."

"Moi aussi. Je vais me chercher un café."

Allan déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers sa soeur. Cuddy pouvait encore sentir les regards curieux sur elle.

"Je suis désolée. Tu risques de devenir la bête de foire une fois que tout le monde saura que tu es ma soeur."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ta nièce?"

Allison prit la main de sa soeur pour la poser sur son ventre rebondi. Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Cuddy.

"Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle remue beaucoup."

"C'est le médecin qui parle? Ou la soeur qui veut me rassurer?"

"Médecin ou pas, Cuddy veut toujours rassurer tout le monde."

Les deux femmes se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte. House se tenait là, appuyé sur sa canne.

"Mesdames..."

Il lança un sourire aux deux soeurs.

"Nouvel épisode à la saga."

Cuddy tourna un regard empli d'espoir vers House.

"Des essais cliniques sont menés dans une clinique du Delaware pour lutter contre le cancer du poumon à petites cellules. Le principe est d'empêcher la tumeur de créer de nouvelles cellules, donc de se régénérer. Sans régénération la tumeur meurt."

Cuddy sentait ses jambes trembler sous elle. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

"Ca... pourrait me soigner?"

"Il y a de grandes chances oui. Il y a à peu près 30 pourcents de rémission complète."

"Et... pour mon bébé?"

"Le traitement serait fatal. On devra faire une césarienne."

"Je vous ai déjà dit non. Je ne veux pas de césarienne!"

"Le Princeton Plainsboro dispose du meilleur service néo-natal du New-Jersey. N'est-ce pas Cuddy?"

"Il a raison. Ta fille sera entre de bonnes mains."

"Non! Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre. Tu ne te rends pas compte Lisa de ce qu'elle représente pour Allan et moi. Tu n'as aucune idée des difficultés qu'on a eu à enfin avoir un enfant. Tu es bien trop occupée par ton hôpital pour te soucier de ça!"

House observa Cuddy avec anxiété. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Il ne savait que trop bien de la peine que ces paroles devaient causer à la jeune femme.

"Tu es toujours aussi égoiste, égocentrique..."

"Egoiste? Lisa, je suis prête à me sacrifier pour ma fille."

"Tu as raison! Sacrifies toi pour ta fille! C'est vrai Allan sera tellement heureux de devoir élever sa fille seule, de lui dire que sa mère est morte pour la sauver. On devrait même écrire ça sur ta tombe. Ca serait tellement émouvant."

"Arrêtes!"

"Non! Toi, arrêtes de penser à toi, à la douleur que te causerais la perte d'un enfant. Mais pense un peu à ton mari, à Tess, à maman! Pense à moi! Pour ta gouverne j'essaye de tomber enceinte depuis plus d'un an mais comme tu le vois, ça ne marche pas! Alors je t'en prie. Pense aux autres, à ceux qui t'aime, et accepte cette césarienne."

House leva les yeux vers Cuddy. Elle était au pied du lit de sa soeur en pleurs. Mais Cuddy ne laissait toujours pas laisser couler ses larmes. Comme Allison ne répondait toujours rien, la cadette s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle prit la main de sa soeur.

"Je t'en prie."

Allison hocha finalement la tête avec un faible sourire.

"D'accord."

Cuddy tourna la tête vers House qui répondit comme elle l'entendait:

"Je programme une césarienne et je contacte cette clinique du Delaware."

"Merci."

House hocha la tête et quitta la chambre.

à suivre... Hopefuly soon :D


	5. Où House rencontre les femmes Cuddy

Merci de continuer à me lire et à me laisser de reviews. Je vous adore :D !!!

* * *

Chapitre 5: Où House rencontre les femmes Cuddy 

Plusieurs heures après, Allan soutenait sa femme devant la couveuse protégant leur fille. Cuddy les observait du fond de la pièce, sans se faire remarquer. Elle sursauta quand House posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire. Elle culpabilisait d'envier sa soeur. La joie qui émanait de son visage, malgré la fatigue qui tirait ses traits, lui rappellait douloureusement ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était reconnaissante à House d'être aussi présente et la sensation de sa main entourant son épaule la rassurait et l'apaisait.

"Ca va?"

Le noeud dans sa gorge l'empêcha de répondre mais elle hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est pas votre genre de mettre en danger la vie d'un bébé."

Elle respira plus profondément et passa sa main sur son visage.

"C'est ma soeur House."

"Ce n'était pas un reproche. Au contraire."

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Merci."

Il hocha simplement la tête et fit demi-tour, la laissant seule. En arrivant dans son bureau, le diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit son équipe rassemblé, à l'attendre manifestement avec impatience.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? Notre job est fini. C'est Wilson qui prend le relais pour son cancer."

"Pourquoi vous nous avez caché le fait que Cuddy soit sa soeur?"

"Vous pensez que ça nous aurait permis de trouver plus vite ce qu'elle avait?"

"Non mais..."

"Vous n'aviez aucun intérêt à savoir ça."

House croisa le regard de Foreman.

"Hé! Vous en faites pas, vous allez gagner votre pari."

"Wilson vous l'a dit?"

"Non. Patricia Arquette m'a convertit en médium."

"House?"

Cuddy venait de passer la tête dans le bureau du médecin.

"Vous pouvez venir?"

"C'était rhétorique j'imagine."

Elle grimaça dans sa direction et le prit par le bras quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Quand ils furent partis, Chase laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Tu vas perdre."

"Tu veux parier toi aussi?"

"Quel pari?"

"Rien."

"Foreman a parié avec Wilson que Cuddy et House finiront par coucher ensemble."

"C'est ridicule."

"Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas envie qu'ils couchent ensemble."

"La ferme."

Cameron se leva et quitta le bureau. Foreman se tourna vers Chase en souriant.

"Tu ne te la feras jamais."

"On a déjà couché ensemble."

"Elle planait, mec."

Il lui donna une tape condescendante dans le dos et quitta la pièce à son tour.

* * *

Si le contact de sa main sur son avant-bras le faisait frissonner, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle ne le prenait que rarement par le bras. Il se plaisait à penser que leur proximité la perturbait elle aussi. Mais cette fois elle semblait le tenir pour empêcher qu'il s'échappe. Et ça ne lui plaisait franchement pas. 

"Où vous m'emmenez? Si vous voulez tirez un coup les toilettes sont juste à droite."

Elle ne répondit pas, ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Mais du coin de l'oeil, il ne fut pas surpris de voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Non sérieusement..."

Il s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent face à la chambre de Allison.

"Vous faites quoi là? Ce n'est plus ma patiente Cuddy. Le bébé va bien, elle va aussi bien que peut aller une cancéreuse à un stade avancé..."

Il s'arrêta quand elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard ennuyé.

"Désolé."

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots. Il s'excusait ces temps-ci beaucoup trop au goût de son ego. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi je m'excuse?" Elle sourit avec un air victorieux en le regardant. Il continua. Il fallait qu'il ait le dernier mot. Comme toujours... "Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de mettre des hauts aussi décollettés aussi? C'est un hopital Cuddy, pas un bordel!" Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que certaines infirmières tournent la tête vers eux. Sans doute des nouvelles. Le personnel plus ancien était habitué à leur jeu.

Cuddy sourit à nouveau. Tout ça l'amusait bien plus qu'elle ne le reconnaitrait.

"Vous n'y couperez pas House." Elle fit coulisser la porte de la chambre et y poussa House malgré ces protestations d'infirme. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille. "Et je vous en prie. Soyiez aussi plaisant que possible. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander..."

"Hey, vous me sous-estimez." Elle roula les yeux et le suivit dans la chambre.

En entrant, House vit immédiatement les deux femmes qui se tenaient à présent au chevet d'Allison. Il ouvrit exagéremment les yeux et se retourna vers Cuddy.

"Wow! Et bien au moins maintenant je sais d'où viennent ces superbes..."

"House!"

Il lança un sourire à la doyenne avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la famille Cuddy.

"Bonjour Mesdames! Je suis le Dr Grégory House. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

Les deux arrivantes se levèrent et serrèrent la main que leur tendait House. Derrière lui, Cuddy était partagée entre le contentement de voir son satanique employé se comporter comme un être civilisé, et l'effarement pour la même raison. Cuddy se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'avant bras droit de House.

"Le Dr House est le meilleur médecin de l'hopital. C'est lui qui s'est occupé d'Alli."

House tourna la tête vers une quelconque trace sur la vitre de la chambre. Sa modestie arracha un sourire à Cuddy.

"Tu ne nous présentes pas chérie? Peut-être as-tu trop honte de ta famille..."

"Maman..."

Ce fut au tour de House de sourire devant le soupir exaspéré de la doyenne. Elle se tourna vers le médecin qui ne chercha pas à cacher son amusement.

"House. Voilà Tess, ma soeur cadette, et ma mère, Linda."

"Voici donc toute la famille Cuddy."

"Sauf papa."

"John passera en fin de semaine Allison. Il avait beaucoup de travail. Le Dr. House repassera à ce moment là."

"En fait ce n'est plus moi qui m'occupe de votre cas mais c'est le Dr Wilson. J'imagine qu'il est déjà venu se présenter."

"Non. Seule Allison l'a rencontré."

"Vraiment?"

House se tourna vers Cuddy et haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il y eut un moment de silence qu'il rompit.

"Bon et bien mesdames je dois vous laisser. J'ai un patient qui m'attend. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Nous risquons de nous croiser à nouveau. Tess et moi passons la semaine à Princeton, chez Lisa."

"Quoi?"

House étouffa un rire en voyant l'expression de Cuddy. Tess se leva et s'approcha de sa soeur.

"Je suis désolée, je voulais t'en parler mais ça m'est sorti de la tête. Ca ne te gêne pas que maman et moi restions chez toi plutôt que de prendre un hotel? Tu as une chambre d'amis non?"

House tourna sur ses talons et fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Mais Cuddy l'interrompit.

"Vous, restez là!"

Il se retourna lentement et observa la scène. Cuddy se passa une main dans les cheveux et afficha un sourire clairement forcé.

"Non pas de problème évidemment! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Elle poussa House à l'extérieur de la chambre et le suivit. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte coulissante, elle laissa échapper un énorme soupir et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

"Non..."

House rit et elle le frappa au bras. Tout en massant dramatiquement son bras blessé, il rétorqua.

"Vous voulez que je vienne vous tenir compagnie?"

"Dans vos rêves!"

"Les votres aussi..."

Elle le frappa à nouveau.

"Hey!"

"Vous avez menti, vous n'avez aucun patient."

"Est-ce une raison suffisante pour me frapper?"

"Les raisons pour vous frapper ne manquent pas. Choisissez celle qui vous convient le mieux. En attendant, allez trouver un patient à la clinique."

Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il réplique quoique ce soit. Cependant elle sentit vite qu'il la suivait. Elle accéléra le pas et accentua le roulement de ses hanches avec un sourire. Elle fut rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes se fermaient, House parvint à tendre sa canne pour bloquer les portes et rejoindre la doyenne. Une infirmière voulut les accompagner mais il l'en empêcha.

"Désolé mais nous voyageons seuls. Les ascenseurs c'est son nouveau fantasme."

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Cuddy qui leva les yeux au ciel. L'infirmière tourna les talons et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. House s'appuya contre la paroi du fond. Cuddy lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés.

"Et vous vous étonnez que tout l'hôpital croit qu'on couche ensemble."

Il rit doucement. Elle ne se retourna pas et lui cacha ainsi son sourire. Il y eut un moment de silence. Elle sentait le regard de House sur elle et en particulier sur ses fesses. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Arrêtez de mater mes fesses et tout ce qui peut vous plaire chez moi House!"

"Est-ce que je dois fermer les yeux?"

Elle ne put retenir son sourire en entendant ce compliment déguisé. Elle se surprit à apprécier le sourire que House lui lança en retour. Mais quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle reprit ses esprits et quitta l'ascenseur, une ombre de sourire perdurant sur son visage.

"Cuddy!"

Elle se retourna et attendit qu'il la rattrape. Puis ils marchèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de la doyenne. House baissa la voix.

"Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que Wilson ne se soit pas précipiter pour saluer votre famille et en profiter pour vous lécher le cul?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu le temps. Et il ne me lèche pas le cul, il est naturellement gentil, lui. Maintenant laissez moi j'ai du travail House. Prenez donc exemple sur moi pour..."

"Mentir?"

"Voyons House dans ce domaine c'est vous le modèle. Je ne voudrais pas vous piquer la place c'est pourquoi je ne vous mens pas. Non en fait j'allais dire pour travailler."

"Travailler? Quelle idée folle Dr Cuddy!"

"Consult' House!"

"Il est 16h57. Le temps que je sorte de votre bureau en boitant, il sera 17h et je pourrai rentrer chez moi."

Il lui lança un sourire narquois et quitta le bureau. Elle secoua la tête en le regardant partir. Bizarrement, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.


	6. Où Cuddy reçoit une visite nocturne

_Sincèrement désolée pour l'attente! Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews...

* * *

_**Chapitre 6:** Où Cuddy reçoit une visite nocturne 

Il leva sa canne vers la porte, hésitant encore. Mais dès qu'il eut frappé, il s'efforca d'afficher un sourire confiant et narquois. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et fut manifestement surprise de le trouver là.

"House?"

"Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Maman est encore à l'hopital et Tess est partie faire des courses. Et elles n'ont pas les clefs."

"Zut! Moi qui espérais qu'un mystérieux inconnu nous rejoindrait pour une partie à 3."

Sans attendre une invitation de la maitresse de maison, House entra et fit quelques pas vers le salon. Cuddy le suivit en soupirant. Il la dévisagea un instant. Elle portait encore son "uniforme de Dr. Cuddy, Doyenne de la Faculté" et ne devait donc pas être chez elle depuis longtemps.

"Quoi?"

"Hein?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez House?"

"Voir comment vous allez?"

"Bien sûr... Vous étiez à jouer du piano, un verre de bourbon à la main et vous avez soudainement ressenti le besoin de veiller sur moi."

"Non. En fait le verre était posé sur le piano. C'est moins évident de jouer avec une main."

"House!"

Il posa sa canne contre un fauteuil et s'approcha de la cheminée en boitant.

"Vous vous rendez compte que Wilson n'était même pas au courant que votre famille était là."

Il prit quelques buches entreposées à coté de l'âtre.

"Oh vraiment... Et vous lui avez dit?"

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard curieux et son fameux sourire je-sais-que-vous-me-cachez-quelque-chose-et-je-compte-bien-découvrir-quoi.

"Vous lui avez délibérement caché ce détail. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi."

Elle soupira et dévia de sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ma cheminée House?"

"Et ben j'allume un feu pardi!"

Elle fut surprise bien que soulagée de voir qu'il n'insistait pas. Elle l'observa se mettre à genoux. Sa machoire se crispa sous la douleur. Pendant qu'il allumait le feu, elle lui prépara un verre d'alcool. Quand il se releva et prit le verre avec un sourire. Elle prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aurait du s'énerver contre lui et mettre à la porte. Au lieu de cela, elle l'observait faire du feu dans sa cheminée et lui servait à boire. Mais ce soir elle était fatiguée, physiquement et moralement. Elle n'avait pas la force, pas l'envie de se battre contre House. Cependant sa curiosité était toujours acérée.

"Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour allumer un feu dans ma cheminée et vous soulez un peu plus."

"D'une je ne suis pas soûl. Et de deux, c'est plutôt vous que je comptais allumer mais bon..."

"House... Vous feriez mieux de rentrer."

Elle lui prit son verre des mains et le posa sur la table basse du salon. Puis elle croisa les bras et le fixa. Lui l'observait avec un sourire amusé. Il n'avait apparemment aucune intention de bouger. Au lieu de lui obéir - ce qui aurait été une grande première - , il reprit son verre et s'assit dans le canapé, en face de l'âtre où crépitaient maintenant des flammes rougeoyantes. Il prit une gorgée du liquide ambré et tourna la tête vers Cuddy.

"Vous avez des rapports plutôt froids avec votre famille."

"Vous aussi."

"J'ai de bonnes raisons. Quelles sont les votres?"

Cuddy réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de partir. Du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. De plus, elle avait le sentiment qu'une réelle sincérité perçait dans les questions de House. Même si au fond d'elle elle savait que c'était une idée idiote et dangereuse pour son propre salut. Mais elle était vraiment fatiguée...

Elle renonça finalement et alla s'asseoir près de lui en soupirant. Elle garda son regard tourné vers le feu de peur de croiser les yeux bleus de House. Il lisait si facilement dans son regard que ça en était exaspérant. Mais par dessus tout, ce qu'elle redoutait de voir dans les yeux de House était quelque chose... de plus... Quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple curiosité puérile... Quelque chose qui les mènerait tous deux sur un sentier qu'elle ne se sentait pas de parcourir. Encore une fois, ça paraissait tellement idiot... Mais ce soir n'était décidément pas son soir. Et elle commençait juste à s'en rendre compte.

"Je suis une déception pour ma mère."

"C'est évident. Je la comprends. Avoir une fille aussi canon, intelligente, brillante... Quelle honte!"

Cuddy esquissa un sourire. Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Pour elle, la plus grande réussite d'une femme devrait être de trouver un mari, de s'installer, d'avoir des enfants..."

"Ouais... typiquement votre genre."

"Elle n'a jamais considéré ma réussite professionelle comme un accomplissement."

Elle se leva pour se servir à son tour un verre de bourbon tout en poursuivant.

"Mes soeurs sont parfaites de ce côté là. Tess est mariée à un avocat qui travaille avec mon père. Elle a deux beaux enfants et une maison en banlieue dont elle s'occupe à plein temps."

"La parfaite desperate housewife..."

"Et Allison..."

Elle semblait ne plus entendre House et plus ça allait, plus elle s'énervait.

"...est mariée, maintenant maman. Et elle va à coup sûr abandonner son travail pour jouer son rôle de mère au foyer."

Elle se rassit lourdement sur le canapé et reporta son attention sur sa cheminée. Elle sentait le regard intéressé de House sur elle. Elle finit son verre cul-sec et se releva.

"Assez de confidence. Vous devriez vraiment y aller House."

"C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que votre mère rencontre Wilson. Vous avez peur qu'elle fasse tout pour vous caser avec lui."

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se leva du canapé et s'approcha d'elle. Son regard perçant la scrutait comme pour pouvoir lire ses pensées. Elle se mit dos à lui pour se resservir un verre. Mais House le lui prit des mains. Elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et il le savait pertinemment. Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

"Oui c'est vrai! Wilson est tout ce que voudrait ma mère pour moi: un brillant médecin plein aux as, bel homme et gentleman, juif de surcroit!"

"Oui il est parfait. Si on oublie qu'il en est déjà à trois divorces."

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le bruit de ses talons rythmant ses pas. Le ton montait et elle voulait que House s'en aille avant que ça dégénère plus encore. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait même pas comment ils étaient passés à de calmes confidences à cette discussion mordante.

"Sortez de chez moi House."

Son ton était ferme et froid. Le médecin la rejoignit à l'entrée de la maison et Cuddy lui ouvrit la porte. Mais il s'arrêta devant elle et reprit.

"Wilson n'est pas fait pour vous et vous n'êtes pas faite pour Wilson."

"Oui parce qu'évidemment vous êtes tellement sûr de ce qu'il me faut."

"Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ces femmes qui ne rêvent que d'un grand mariage, d'une belle maison, d'un beau mari qui vous murmure des je t'aime le matin et de toute une ribambelle de mômes."

"Et bien peut-être que si House! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de..."

Puis tout se passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. D'une main il referma la porte qu'elle tenait encore grande ouverte. Il lâcha sa canne et appuya son autre main sur le mur contre lequel il la poussa. Et il la fit taire d'un baiser. Surprise mais toujours en colère, elle se colla plus encore au mur pour tenter de s'éloigner de House.

"House."

Ce qu'elle avait voulu faire sonner comme une menace était en réalité plus proche du gémissement. Elle gémit à nouveau quand il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quand il parvint à glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, elle renonça finalement à toute résistance. Pour être plus à l'aise elle se glissa hors de ses escarpins et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poursuivre leur baiser.

Maintenant qu'elle y participait, leur baiser devint vite plus passionné et plus brutal tout à la fois. Tout en l'embrassant et en le déshabillant, elle l'entraina vers sa chambre. Il lui enleva sa veste et elle fit de même avec la sienne et son tee-shirt suivit. Elle rompit le contact de leurs lèvres pour descendre jusque dans le bas de son cou où elle le marqua d'un suçon, vengeance pour sa lèvre sanguinolante.

Il la prit par la taille pour l'adosser brutalement au mur. Il déboutonna sa chemise et elle la laissa tomber à terre. Il commença à ouvrir la fermeture de sa jupe et poussa en même temps la porte de ce qu'il savait être sa chambre. Ils s'y glissèrent tous deux et Cuddy referma la porte d'un coup de pied.


	7. Où Cuddy fait le point

_Je vous avertis tout de suite, c'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre complètement introspectif. J'essaye ne pas mettre trop craquer et ne pas vous ennuyer... Promis le prochain chapitre aura plus de dialogues, plus d'humour, plus de House, plus de confrontations... Laissez moi vos avis! XD_

_Bisous à tous et un ENORME merci pour vos reviews!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**** Où Cuddy fait le point**

Elle se réveilla lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent dans la chambre. Ses paupières papillonèrent et elle reprit doucement conscience de la réalité. Sa jambe gauche était enroulée avec celle indemne du médecin et sa tête posée sur son torse. Elle releva soudainement la tête et toute la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle se laissa rouler pour se retrouver sur le dos à coté de House. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se traita mentalement d'idiote.

Elle se redressa sur un coude pour regarder le réveil du coté de House. Il n'était que 6h38: tout le monde dans la maison devait encore dormir. Elle songea alors avec horreur à sa mère et à sa soeur qui, après avoir probablement trouvé la clef sous son pot de fleurs, s'étaient confrontées au désordre des vêtements semés dans la maison. Il était hors de question de devoir se confronter aux reproches de sa mère et aux ricanements de sa soeur, de ses soeurs puisque Allison serait vite au courant. Du moins pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas mis les choses au clair avec le principal intéressé. Et encore fallait-il que les choses soient claires pour elle-même.

Son regard se posa sur House. Elle réprima l'envie soudaine de passer une main sur son visage endormi, ou dans ses cheveux. Elle secoua la tête et, prenant garde de ne pas l'éveiller, elle quitta la chaleur des draps et glissa son corps nu dans une robe de chambre. Elle prit dans son dressing une tenue de jogging et des sous-vêtements et alla les enfiler dans la salle de bains. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller qui-que-ce-soit en faisant couler de l'eau. Elle sortit de sa chambre et soupira en voyant la canne de House et leurs vêtements soigneusement pliés posés à coté de la porte. Pas de doute que sa mère était passée par là. Elle quitta finalement la maison sans rencontrer personne et se mit à courir.

* * *

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, House ouvrit les yeux, jeta un oeil au réveil et porta son regard sur le plafond en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à cette femme de se lever aussi tôt?! Il avait cependant deviné et respecté le désir qu'elle avait de réfléchir seule avant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Si discussion sérieuse il devait y avoir... Il se leva à son tour et s'enroula dans le drap le temps de retrouver son boxer et jean. En cherchant, il tomba sur le soutien-gorge rouge qu'il avait enlevé à Cuddy la nuit dernière, il le prit entre ses doigts en souriant. Il le glissa entre les draps pour qu'elle le retrouve en se couchant.

Puis une fois habillé en bas, il sortit de la chambre. Il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle de se retrouver face à la famille de Cuddy si tôt le matin et après une telle nuit. La vue de ses vêtements et de sa canne l'attendant au pied de la porte de la chambre lui arracha un fin sourire. Il enfila son tee-shirt et plia sa veste sur son bras. Ce fut seulement quand il se saisit de sa canne qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas gober de vicodine dès son réveil, contrairement à d'habitude. Une fois à l'extérieur, sur le perron de la maison, il plongea la main dans sa poche pour y sentir la boîte orange. Il passa une main sur sa cuisse qui aurait du être logiquement être plus douloureuse après une telle nuit. House fit confiance à sa logique et goba deux comprimés.

* * *

Courir la relaxait, la détendait. Un jogging lui permettait tout à la fois de s'évader loin de la réalité et de faire un point sur des évènements récents ou sa vie dans son ensemble. Ca avait toujours été le cas depuis qu'elle avait commencé à l'université et ça l'était encore aujourd'hui.

L'hopital n'était pas loin de chez elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs un critère de choix du terrain. En voiture elle mettait une dizaine de minutes, un peu plus avec beaucoup de circulation. Elle n'avait jamais fait le trajet en courant. Mais au rythme où elle allait, cela ne devrait pas mettre très longtemps...

Courir vite.

Ca aussi elle l'avait toujours fait. La vitesse combinée à la fraicheur de l'air lui asséchait la gorge, la lui brulait. Chaque inspiration, chaque bouffée d'air était un supplice et pourtant une nécessité. Cette douleur physique était une échappatoire à la souffrance combien plus terrible de son esprit et de son coeur. Et elle réalisa aujourd'hui à quel point cela symbolisait sa relation avec House. Chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient l'un vers l'autre était douloureux mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne pouvait s'en passer.

En général, sa vitesse était proportionnelle à l'état de colère dans lequel elle était. Autant dire que ce matin, elle courait très vite. Parce qu'elle était en colère, c'était indéniable. Mais elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire contre qui. Contre lui? Après tout c'était lui qui était venu chez elle, l'avait provoqué, embrassé, lui avait mordu la lèvre. Mais c'était elle qui avait cédé. Une fois de plus... Elle passa un doigt sur sa lèvre. Elle devrait cacher ça avec du maquillage.

Elle repensa à la trace que porterait surement House dans le cou et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Quelle idiote elle faisait! Elle avait oublié les conséquences que cette nuit aurait et avait cédé aux caresses du médecin. Mais dieu qu'il était difficile de lui résister! Elle espéra qu'il aurait eu moins la présence d'esprit de dissimuler la preuve accablante qui ne ferait qu'alimenter les ragôts de l'hopital.

Elle était indéniablement perdue. Depuis quelques mois, chaque jour passé à ses cotés, chaque provocation, chaque pas -si petit soit-il- qu'il faisait vers elle la destabilisait un peu plus. Elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, des années de ça, à la fac. Mais maintenant? L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il y avait eu Stacy, l'infarctus, sa tentative d'avoir un enfant... Elle avait été alors si proche de lui demander d'être un donneur. Mais House était House, son employé, un imbécile, un salaud, un gamin. Mais ce n'était là que pitoyables prétextes pour expliquer son silence. La vraie raison elle la connaissait. C'était la même qui occupait ses pensées actuelles. Elle pouvait bien se l'avouer, aussi douloureux que ça puisse être: elle nourrissait encore des sentiments à l'égard de House. Et s'ils étaient flous et indéterminés, elle craignait qu'ils soient déjà suffisants pour qu'un quelconque refus de House la fasse souffrir.

Alors elle se taisait et enfouissait ça de plus en plus loin derrière sa carapace de Doyenne. Mais House semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tout réduire en poussières de temps à autre, la laissant à nue, dans tous les sens du terme. Il lui faisait alors miroiter des éclats de ce qui pourrait être un futur pour eux. Mais ils disparaissaient trop vite pour que Cuddy se décide à les saisir.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et accéléra encore, passant outre la douleur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Pas qu'elle risquait d'être en retard, loin de là. Mais elle aurait voulu être à l'hopital avant la vague de 8h afin de se doucher et de se changer.

Après quelques minutes il se mit à pleuvoir. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas. La pluie n'était pas très froide et elle semblait la laver de l'odeur de sexe qu'elle avait l'impression de porter. Une odeur tenace qui avait un étrange parfum de culpabilité. Et elle était sûre qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'une pluie et une douche pour lui oter ce sentiment. De plus, qui aurait su dire si ses joues mouillées étaient dues à l'averse ou à des larmes? Elle-même en était à peine capable.

Après près de 45 minutes de course, elle arriva à l'hopital, à bout de souffle, trempée, grelottante, affamée, et sans avoir pris de solides décisions concernant House. Brenda était déjà au bureau des infirmières, triant des rapports de consultation. A croire qu'elle non plus n'avait pas de vie en dehors de l'hopital. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour saluer sa patronne mais Lisa la coupa d'un geste de la main. Elle se rendit directement à son bureau. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait ni ses clefs, ni son portable, ni rien du tout en vérité.

Elle poussa un soupir et se retourna vers Brenda. L'infirmière lui tendait déjà un double de ses clefs avec un fin sourire. Cuddy hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciement puis se glissa finalement dans son bureau sans un mot. Elle en ressortit aussitôt, un sac sous le bras. L'infirmière la regarda passer et se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Une fois sous la douche, Lisa laissa échapper un sanglot et elle s'en sentit absolument ridicule. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était oublier. Oublier cette nuit et recommencer avec House comme avant, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agirait ainsi. Mais ce serait certainement plus dur, comme à chaque fois. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois encore elle serait capable de se reconstruire.

Elle profita encore un moment de la chaleur de l'eau puis s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle sortit de la douche, attrapa ses affaires et s'enferma à nouveau pour s'habiller. Quand elle réapparut enfin de la hall de la clinique, elle était maquillée - la coupure sur sa lèvre presque invisible-, habillée d'un tailleur noir et gris, ses vêtements mouillés dans le sac qu'elle tenait sous le bras. Elle promena son regard sur l'agitation naissante de l'hopital et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Oui, elle était prête à affronter une nouvelle journée.

TBC...


	8. Où Cuddy joue à cachecache

_Déjà, un gros gros merci pour vos reviews!! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir et chaud au coeur! Merci beaucoup et continuez comme ça!_**Chapitre 8:**** Où Cuddy joue à cache-cache**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas fait un pas dans le hall qu'elle fut déjà abordée par une infirmière qui lui demandait de signer un papier. Cuddy s'exécuta puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle fut à nouveau arrêtée par Wilson mais l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Elle alla poser son sac dans son bureau puis ressortit. L'oncologue l'attendait toujours, les mains sur les hanches.

"Oui Dr Wilson?"

"House est là."

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Il est 8h30 et House est là. Il a refusé de me parler, prétextant qu'il avait des patients à traiter et il a filé s'enfermer en salle d'examen."

"Seul j'imagine."

"Non! Il est vraiment avec un patient."

Cuddy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Se pouvait-il qu'il fasse ça à cause de cette nuit? Elle secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers un Wilson inquisiteur.

"Et bien tant mieux. Arrêtez de lui chercher des poux dans la tête et laissez le travailler. Profitons de son élan d'assiduité."

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Mais Wilson la suivit. Elle se retourna rageusement vers lui.

"Un problème Dr Wilson?"

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant?"

"Non, rien dont vous ne deviez être au courant."

Il ne la suivit pas quand elle regagna finalement son antre.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et appuya son front contre la paume de ses mains. Elle pensait pouvoir éviter d'affronter House aujourd'hui en le laissant libre de consultations mais s'il se décidait spontanément à s'accomplir de son devoir de médecin... Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider sur la raison des agissements de House. Elle aurait aimé penser qu'il tenait à se faire pardonner. Mais de quoi. Ou bien il voulait adoucir Cuddy de peur de subir ses foudres. Mais ce qui était plus du genre de House c'était de la simple provocation. Il devait se douter qu'elle chercherait à tout prix à l'éviter et avait justement décidé de ne pas lui faciliter le travail...

Alors soit elle se décidait à l'affronter aujourd'hui, soit elle restait terrée toute la journée dans son bureau. Elle redoutait en effet de croiser sa soeur et sa mère presque plus que House. Et pourtant... Elle leva les yeux pour voir Tess s'avancer vers son bureau. Elle soupira. Le monde se liguait-il contre elle? Elle constata cependant avec soulagement qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec un donateur dans 10 minutes. Pour une fois qu'elle en était heureuse...

Quand sa soeur poussa la porte de son bureau après deux coups frappés, Lisa prétendit s'affairer dans des dossiers. Elle força un sourire vers sa soeur.

"Tess! Ca va? Quoique tu veuilles me dire ça devra attendre un peu. J'ai rendez-vous avec un donateur."

"Ca tombe à pic pour toi."

Cuddy releva la tête de ses papiers et soupira.

"Tess..."

Sauvée par le gong... Un jeune homme en costume frappa à la porte vitrée du bureau de la doyenne. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir. Cette fois le sourire qu'elle esquissa était franc.

"M. Loney!"

"Bonjour Dr Cuddy."

"Asseyez vous je dois régler quelque chose. J'en ai pour une minute."

Elle entraina sa soeur dans l'entrée de son bureau.

"Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me dire. Et crois moi pour l'instant j'ai assez à faire avec ma propre culpabilité sans que tu y remettes une couche."

Sa soeur acquiessa. Un éclair de moquerie traversa pourtant son visage et Cuddy se retint de l'étrangler. Elle grimaça et tourna les talons.

"Tu n'auras aucun mal à nous éviter, Alli, Maman et moi. Mais avec lui ça risque d'être plus difficile."

Lisa soupira mais ne se retourna pas. M. Loney l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle aurait bien le temps de penser à ça plus tard.

* * *

Wilson était convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Que Cuddy soit impliqué là-dedans, il n'en était pas convaincu. Mais il était pourtant décidé à obtenir une réponse. Il attendit donc que le patient dont s'occupait House sorte de la salle d'examen pour rejoindre le médecin misanthrope. Il s'appuya contre la porte et pointa l'index vers House.

"Toi! Il faut qu'on parle."

"T'es lourd Wilson."

"Il s'est passé un truc."

"Puisque tu insistes..."

"Aha! Je le savais!"

"J'ai mouillé mon lit cette nuit. Ca m'a réveillé et comme je sais pas changer mes draps j'avais rien d'autre à faire que de venir travailler."

"Tu veux pas être sérieux trente secondes?"

House croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa le front. Wilson haussa les sourcils.

"...27, 28, 29, 30. Ca y est!"

House se leva et se mit face à Wilson.

"Maintenant tu me laisses passer où je cris que tu veux me violer."

"T'es qu'un gamin."

"Et toi un parano. Tu t'imagines des trucs parce que t'as peur de perdre ton stupide pari"

L'oncologue s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut coupé court par la douleur de son pied écrasé lourdement par une canne. Il s'écarta alors pour laisser passer l'heureux propriétaire de la canne en question. Il releva cependant la tête pour s'exclamer:

"Tu pourras pas me le cacher éternellement."

House baissa la tête, cherchant à éviter le regard de son ami. Il souffla:

"Ouais..."

Puis il clopina jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

Quand elle regagna son bureau après plusieurs consultations, une tasse de café l'attendait sagement. Elle sourit et prit la tasse entre ses mains. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson brulante puis la reposa. Elle devrait songer à engager Brenda comme son assistante personnelle plutôt que de passer son temps à engager et à virer des jeunes incompétents. Elle se replongea dans ses papiers sans se préoccuper pour le moment du problème House.

La matinée s'écoula aussi rapidement que son café. On frappa bientôt à sa porte et elle fit signe à Brenda d'entrer.

"Merci pour le café."

"Le jour où vous m'augmenterez je commencerai à vous ammener vos cafés."

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion.

"J'ai bien l'impression que ses bonnes intentions se sont déjà envolées."

Cuddy soupira profondément, posa son crayon et leva la tête vers l'infirmière.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

"Hum... Proposer à une vieille dame de donner les mauvais cachets à son mari pour qu'elle puisse se taper tous les hommes qu'elle veut sans problème."

"Non..."

"Dois-je préciser que le mari était présent?"

"Je vais le tuer!"

Elle se leva. C'était son job de le remettre en place dans de pareilles situations. Et quel plaisir serait-ce pour elle de lui crier dessus! Brenda s'écarta en souriant pour la laisser passer.

Du coin de l'oeil, Cuddy aperçut Wilson. Quand le médecin la vit à son tour, il fit un pas vers elle. Elle lui lança froidement.

"Vous n'apprendrez rien en m'offrant des cafés Wilson."

"Dois-je en déduire qu'il faut au contraire que je vous offre des cafés pour avoir les derniers ragôts?"

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Vous ne m'avez pas laissé de café sur mon bureau?"

"Non."

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis tourna les talons en direction de la clinique.

"J'aurais du?"

Elle ne prit pas même la peine de lui répondre.

Enervée comme elle était, House risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. C'était aussi l'avis du personnel qui la suivait curieusement du regard. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au registre puis se rendit jusqu'à la salle où était House. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, privant toutes les commères de l'hopital, Wilson le premier, d'un bon divertissement.

"Vous êtes insupportable!"

Il resta silencieux, posant simplement son regard sur elle. Pourquoi est-ce que ça la déstabilisait autant?

"Je veux que vous vous excusiez!"

"A qui?"

"Ne jouez pas à ça House."

Il se leva et se place en face d'elle. Elle tenta de controler sa respiration. Surtout ne rien lui laisser voir.

"Jusqu'à présent c'est vous qui avez joué à cache-cache Cuddy."

"Excusez-vous ou vous passez le reste de votre semaine à la clinique."

Elle quitta la pièce et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Oh et le café c'était moi Cuddy!"

Elle ralentit un instant mais ne lui fit pas le plaisir de se retourner. Elle repartit s'enfermer dans son bureau et s'allongea sur son canapé.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça? Ce serait tellement plus simple si, comme elle, il prétendait que rien ne s'était passé. A la place, il faisait ses consultations, il lui offrait un café et il cherchait à discuter de cette nuit. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?!

Elle avait immédiatement refusé d'envisager que House pût désirer plus qu'une simple nuit avec elle. Ou alors il voulait coucher avec elle à nouveau. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle devait ne pas lui céder. N'importe qui pourrait trouver des dizaines d'arguments en sa faveur.

Très bien. La théorie paraissait simple. Mais avec l'inconnu House dans l'équation, la pratique le serait probablement nettement moins...

* * *

_30 secondes de votre temps pour une petite review mes braves gens! XD_


	9. Où il est à nouveau question du pari

_Désolée pour l'attente!! :p Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!_

**Chapitre 9:**** Où il est à nouveau question du pari**

* * *

Cuddy effectuait sa ronde dans l'hôpital. Après leur dernière confrontation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnelle, elle prit soin d'éviter le bureau de House mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un oeil sur sa soeur ainée. Elle se glissa dans la chambre avec un sourire.

"Salut."

"Hey! Lisa."

Sa soeur était debout, une infirmière la soutenait par la taille.

"On m'emmenait voir Andrea."

"Oh. Et bien je repasserai dans ce cas là."

"Non non."

Allison tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

"Je vais y aller avec Lisa."

Cuddy hocha la tête et prit le relais pour soutenir sa soeur. Elles marchèrent en silence avant que sa soeur ne prenne la parole.

"J'aurais pensé que tu m'éviterais."

"Oui... moi aussi."

"Je ne te reproche rien."

La cadette laissa un échapper un grognement sarcastique.

"C'est trop gentil à toi."

"Lisa... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que... je m'inquiètes simplement pour toi."

"Je n'aurais pas du venir te voir."

"Mais tu aurais manqué ta nièce."

Elles arrivèrent à la nurserie et s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la vitre, observant les nouveaux-nés.

"Les infirmières parlent beaucoup ici."

Cuddy la laissa dire, attendant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

"Il court beaucoup de rumeurs..."

"Sur House et moi, je sais. Elles n'étaient pas fondées avant la nuit dernière."

"Tu aurais vu la tête de maman quand elle m'a raconté l'état de la maison."

Les deux soeurs rirent doucement.

"Tu l'aimes?"

"Non!"

Allison sourit.

"Réponse abrupte égale réponse ambigüe."

"Je n'ai plus 15 ans Alli."

Après un silence, l'ainée se tourna face à sa soeur.

"Ecoutes, je pense qu'il faut que tu le saches avant que tu décides quoique ce soit..."

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai entendu des infirmières dire qu'il y avait un pari sur le fait que House et toi couchiez ensemble. Et... le Dr Wilson aurait parié gros."

Lisa tenta de cacher son trouble.

"Et comme ils sont amis... Je suis désolée s'il s'est servi de toi."

Elle posa une main condescendante sur l'épaule de sa soeur. Cuddy s'en dégagea brutalement.

"Arrêtes de me materner!"

Puis elle abandonna sa soeur et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, ses talons résonnant dans le couloir. Quand elle passa devant le bureau des infirmières elle fut interrompue.

"Docteur Cuddy!"

Elle se retourna vers le médecin.

"Docteur Bail?"

Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et, inclinant la tête, il posa un regard sévère sur la doyenne. Cuddy soupira, sachant d'instinct sur quoi allait porter la discussion.

"Epargnez moi ce regard Docteur Bail. Et dites moi plutôt ce que House a encore fait."

"Il a volé un des mes patients..."

"Volé?"

"Il l'a fait transféré dans une autre aile sans m'en informer. Et tout ça pour avoir un accès immédiat au scanner! Vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose pour le contrôler Docteur Cuddy."

Le ton froid et en colère du médecin la heurta de plein fouet. Elle le toisa d'un regard noir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Je vais en toucher deux mots au docteur House. Et quant à vous, vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose pour vous contrôler face à la Doyenne de l'hopital Docteur Bail."

Elle haussa audacieusement les sourcils et tourna les talons, sa blouse blanche flottant derrière elle comme une cape.

* * *

Après une dernière inspiration pour tenter de maitriser la colère qui la dévorait, Cuddy poussa la porte de la salle de conférence de House. Le diagnosticien écrivait au tableau, le dos tourné à son équipe. Il s'adressa à sa patronne sans pour autant se retourner.

"Docteur Electra désire-t-elle quelque chose à part une partie de sexe?"

"Votre tête sur un pieu fera l'affaire."

Il se retourna avec un sourire narquois. Cuddy soutint son regard sans ciller, sans esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Vous voulez discuter de _quelque chose_."

Il arqua un sourcil de manière suggestive à ces derniers mots. Elle maintint un air froid et distant.

"Oui. Du patient que vous avez volé au Docteur Bail."

"C'est un vieux crouton. Oh! Bail évidemment, je ne me permettrais pas d'insulter un patient!"

"Et _vous_ êtes un vieux con!"

House esquissa un demi-sourire et fit un pas vers Cuddy.

"Vous voulez vraiment poursuivre cette conversation ici?"

"Ca ne me gêne pas de vous annoncez que vous ferez 3 heures de consultation en plus cette semaine devant votre équipe."

"Tout ça pour avoir piqué un patient? Mais je ne l'ai même pas touché!"

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de dire quoique ce soit de gênant devant l'équipe de House.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez en colère contre moi pour les bonnes raisons."

Elle serra les dents, s'approcha de House et le prit par le col pour le pousser dans son bureau.

"Je me demandais quand vous perdriez votre calme."

"Ca vous amuse?"

"Pas vous apparemment."

"Vous m'avez utilisée, manipulée."

"Quoi? Hey! Vous étiez consentante! Largement même."

"Ne jouez pas l'innocent!"

Il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Vous avez parlé à Wilson?"

"Ma soeur a entendu les infirmières discuter de votre stupide pari!"

"Cuddy..."

"Oh je vous en prie. Epargnez moi vos explications foireuses."

Elle tourna les talons pour quitter le bureau.

"Cuddy!"

"J'espère au moins que vous avez négocié une sacrée commission!"

"Attendez!"

Mais elle se glissa dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Avant que les portes ne se referment, elle eut le temps de lui lancer un dernier regard noir.

* * *

Elle s'était arrêtée signer des dossiers pour la clinique si bien qu'elle avait à peine fait un pas dans son bureau que House l'avait déjà rattrapé. Elle se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

"C'est pas une explication foireuse."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de l'entendre."

"Non mais après vous allez venir me réclamer vos intêrets."

Elle haussa les sourcils en attendant qu'il poursuive.

"Je n'ai rien dit à Wilson. D'accord je savais pour le pari mais cette nuit c'était... spontané."

Elle esquissa un sourire et fit un pas vers lui. Ecartant le col de sa veste, elle glissa un doigt sur le suçon de House. Le médecin frissonna à ce contact. Cuddy retira alors brusquement sa main du cou de House et se recula.

Elle alla s'assoir derrière son bureau et se plongea dans un dossier, indiquant au diagnosticien qu'elle en avait clairement fini. Mais pas House.

"Et votre lèvre ça va?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut loin d'être surprise par son sourire narquois.

"Je crois que vous avez 3 heures de consult' en plus cette semaine. Vous devriez peut-être vous y mettre tout de suite."

Il soupira et s'avança vers la sortie.

"Et puis vous savez, si Wilson avait gagné 500, il serait beaucoup plus guilleret que ça."

"500?"

House hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Et pire! S'il savait qu'on couche ensemble, il essaierait tout de suite de me convertir à Yahvé."

"Qu'on a couché ensemble. Pas qu'on couche. Ca ne se reproduira pas."

"J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part..."

Sur ces mots il quitta le bureau et Cuddy soupira. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle disait ça. Et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de récidiver.

Réalisant quelque chose, elle se leva brusquement pour rattraper House.

"Et qui est de l'autre coté du pari?"

"Oh je suis pas du genre à balancer Cuddy. Mais Foreman a trop d'estime pour vous pour imaginer que vous puissiez réellement céder à mes avances."

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et clopina jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle renonça à lui rappeller ses heures de consultations. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il prendrait comme excuse le cas qu'il traitait actuellement.

Elle décida d'examiner quelques patients avant de remonter à la suite de House. Si elle en avait fini avec lui, elle était loin d'avoir réglé leur compte à Wilson et Foreman...

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle poussa la porte de la salle de conférence de House et avança dans la pièce. Son regard accrocha immédiatement celui du diagnosticien qui lui souriait déjà effrontément. Elle se détourna de lui et lança un large regard à l'assistance présente. Tout le monde semblait s'être figé devant l'air décidé et dangereux de la Doyenne. Elle dissimula un sourire en voyant que les 3 mousquetaires de House étaient là, ainsi que l'oncologue.

"Dr Wilson, Dr Foreman, vous pourrez tenir compagnie à House pour ses 3 heures de consultations supplémentaires."

La bouche des deux médecins s'entrouvrit de surprise alors que House tentait de retenir un trop grand sourire. Cuddy tourna les talons en jetant un dernier regard de connivence à House. Avant de quitter le bureau elle lança:

"Ca vous apprendra à jouer avec ma vie privée."

Cette fois-ci, House dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Wilson et Foreman se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, lui lançant un regard sévère.

"Hey j'y suis pour rien si elle a les hormones qui la travaillent!"

"Tu es allé lui raconter!"

"Et t'imagines même pas ce que j'ai eu en échange!"

Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive avant de poursuivre.

"Bon c'est pas tout les jeunes mais il y a un marathon L-World qui m'attend. Alors si on pouvait découvrir la maladie mystère rapidement."

Wilson soupira et écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance. Puis il quitta le bureau en secouant la tête.

* * *

Cuddy rassembla quelques dossiers sur lesquels elle comptait travailler chez elle, éteignit son ordinateur et sa lampe de bureau. Elle sursauta quand House prit la parole. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

"Vous rentrez tôt."

"J'ai promis à maman de diner avec elle et Tess."

"Vous vous sentez mieux?"

"Pardon?"

"Maintenant que vous vous êtes bassement vengée de Wilson et Foreman."

"Ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera les ragôts."

"Au contraire, vous n'avez fait que les attiser."

Elle arrêta de s'agiter et se tourna pleinement vers House.

"De toute façon rien que je ne puisse faire changera quelque chose."

"C'est vrai."

"Vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête."

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche en le jaugeant du regard. Il souriait.

"Puisque ça ne change rien pourquoi arrêter?"

La surprise lui coupa le souffle un instant.

"Je... Non. House... Il n'est pas question que..."

"Allez franchement, soyez sincère. A quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on vous a emmené au 7ème ciel?"

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire de gêne et de surprise.

"Je ne discuterai pas de ça avec vous."

"Regardez moi dans les yeux et dites moi que vous n'avez pas apprécier la nuit dernière."

"Il n'est pas question de ça House. C'est juste..."

Il s'était brusquement approché d'elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Instinctivement elle répondit à son baiser mais se recula dans la seconde qui suivit.

"Non non non. House! Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça!"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous amuser?"

"Et bien pour commencer je suis votre patronne..."

"Vous voyez! La seule chose qui vous gêne c'est votre sens de l'éthique!"

"Non!"

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa une fois encore. Mais cette fois elle était coincée contre son bureau. Elle détourna la tête pour s'échapper du baiser de House et jeta au passage au coup d'oeil à l'extérieur du bureau. Mais il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le hall et chacun était affairé. Elle glapit quand la main de House remonta vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"House..."

Il s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire et murmura "Passez une bonne soirée Cuddy" avant de l'abandonner dans son bureau. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et tacha de reprendre son calme avant de quitter à son tour l'hôpital.

TBC...

_N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! :D_


	10. Où Cuddy s'habille et se déshabille

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui review!! Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir. _

_Kay: désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais t'avoir manquer me flatte. :D_

_Di-Bree: Super review! Merci beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir d'éveiller autant ta curiosité. XD_

_Eve: J'ai toujours un peu peur te m'embrouiller dans les descriptions et les introspections donc ce que tu dis me fait plaisir!_

_ilai: House est naturellement charmant et charmeur quand ça l'arrange. ;)_

_Trêve de bavarderies: voici la suite!_

**Chapitre 10:**** Où Cuddy s'habille et se déshabille**

Après la visite de House dans son bureau, elle avait mis de côté ses pensées tumultueuses et absolument pas sérieuses pour son statut de doyenne. Elle prit son sac et les dossiers dans les mains et quitta le bureau. Arrivée sur le parking de l'hopital, elle prit conscience d'un souci. Elle n'avait pas de voiture. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle pensa un instant à demander à Wilson de la raccompagner mais l'oncologue était déjà parti. Et puis après la scène de l'après-midi... Puis elle envisagea d'appeller Tess pour qu'elle passe la prendre mais l'idée de passer 10 minutes seule dans une voiture avec sa soeur ne l'enchantait guère...

Alors qu'elle en était à la solution du taxi, elle entendit un bruit de moteur. Elle leva la tête pour voir House sur sa moto, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Besoin d'un chauffeur, Boss?"

"Je me débrouillerai merci."

"Allez venez je vous ramène."

"Bien sûr."

"Je vous dois bien ça, après tout c'est en partie de ma faute si vous êtes venue à pied."

"Je me passerai bien de votre générosité. Et en plus je suis en jupe et je n'ai pas de veste. Votre plan, c'est de me faire mourir de froid?"

Il enleva son casque et lui lança. Elle le rattrapa par réflexe mais posa un regard sévère sur House.

"Il est hors de question que je monte avec vous House."

"Trouillarde!"

"Je tiens simplement à ma vie."

"Bon ça suffit les préliminaires Cuddy."

Il descendit de sa moto et fit un pas vers Cuddy. Elle le regarda faire en retenant son souffle. Son coeur s'emballait à la seule pensée du corps de House contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il enleva sa veste.

"Relax Cuddy. Faire ça sur une moto c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique pour un infirme. Mais si ça vous excite vraiment je peux toujours aller vous chercher le petit joujou qui est dans votre table de nuit."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais secoua finalement la tête. House était un gamin qu'il fallait feindre d'ignorer... Sous le regard curieux de Cuddy, House fit encore un pas vers elle et posa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle sentit une soudaine chaleur envahir tout son corps jusque dans son bas-ventre. Elle croisa le regard amusé de House et se sentit alors comme une ado devant son crush. Elle était pathétique.

"Maintenant que vous voyez que je ne veux pas vous faire mourir de froid on peut y aller?"

Elle soupira profondément puis tendit brutalement son sac à House le temps qu'elle enfile sa veste, la ferme, puis mette le casque.

"Si je suis malade, je vous tue."

Il rit doucement et elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle récupéra son sac, glissa les dossier dedans et l'installa en sécurité autour de son épaule. Elle remonta un peu sa jupe, fusillant au passage House qui lui l'évaluait d'un regard appréciateur. Puis elle s'installa derrière le médecin. Elle inspira profondément avant d'enlacer House. Elle secoua la tête en imaginant sans aucun mal l'air satisfait qu'il devait arborer.

Elle était presque surprise d'arriver vivante chez elle. Elle se sépara de House et enleva son casque qu'elle posa sur la moto, derrière House.

"Vous êtes vraiment un malade!"

"Allez! Vous vous êtes amusée!"

"Vous avez failli nous tuer!"

"Et vous avez vu votre vie passer devant vos yeux. Je suis sûr que j'y avais une grande place."

"La place de celui qui fait de ma vie un enfer."

Elle eut une soudaine envie de lui arracher le visage pour effacer ce sourire. Ou de l'embrasser... Elle secoua la tête. Elle posa son sac à terre pour enlever la veste de House et lui tendit avec une grimace. Puis elle récupéra son sac et tourna les talons.

"Bonne nuit Cuddy!"

Elle ne répondit pas mais accentua le roulement de ses hanches avec un sourire. Elle se retourna seulement quand elle entendit la moto de House s'éloigner. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dans l'entrée.

"Enfin tu es là!"

Pire qu'un chien de garde... Sa mère lui avait sauté dessus à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la maison.

"Désolée j'ai eu... un retardement."

"Tant pis. On passe à table tout de suite ma chérie."

Cuddy hocha la tête, posa son sac par terre et suivit sa mère. Sa soeur était déjà assise à table. Elle se leva pour l'embrasser puis se rassit. Sa mère apporta une salade composée et les trois femmes commencèrent à manger en silence avant que Mme Cuddy n'engage la conversation sur la journée de sa fille cadette. Elles discutèrent un moment d'Allison et d'Andrea, des enfants de Tess, puis de M. Cuddy qui allait bientôt prendre sa retraite. Après un moment de silence, Tess reprit.

"Tu avais laissé ta voiture ici. Comment tu es rentrée?"

Cuddy leva la tête de son assiette et hésita une seconde, une seconde de trop.

"C'était pour toi la moto qui s'est arrêtée devant la maison?"

"House a proposé de me ramener."

Tess sourit et sa mère adopta un air grave.

"Et tu comptes faire quelque chose à propos de ce gentleman?"

"Comment ça?"

"Enfin Lise, vous avez des relations plutôt ambigües. Vous couchez ensemble... Et dans tous les cas il ne semble pas t'être indifférent, pas plus que tu ne lui es indifférente. Il n'est pas vraiment le gendre parfait mais si c'est lui qui te plait."

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais voyant que ça n'amusait pas sa mère, elle reprit son sérieux.

"Attends mais tu n'es pas sérieuse maman? J'ai le droit de coucher avec quelqu'un sans l'épouser. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi. C'est ma vie privée."

"Je veux seulement ton bonheur chérie. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que ton hôpital te comble, pas plus que les hommes qui se succèdent apparemment dans ton lit."

"Fais moi passer pour une fille facile maintenant. Non mais franchement je rêve!"

Elle se leva et quitta précipitamment la table. Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et posa la main sur la poignée.

"Lise, attends!"

Elle se retourna vers sa mère et lui lança tristement:

"Désolée de te décevoir."

Avant de se retourner, elle croisa le regard de sa soeur. Tess se mordait la lèvre. Elle aurait surement mieux fait de se taire... Cuddy quitta finalement la maison et s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

Quand elle était partie de chez elle, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle comptait aller. Elle pensa retourner travailler à l'hopital mais se retrouva finalement devant la porte de House. Sa mère avait raison sur un point, mettre les choses au clair avec lui ne lui ferait pas de mal... Elle frappa à la porte et dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'il ne vienne ouvrir. Il arqua un sourcil.

"Cuddy? Vous êtes à court de piles pour votre vibro?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis ajouta avec un demi-sourire.

"Vous me laissez rentrer?"

Il hocha la tête et s'effaça. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur. House ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'assoir sue le canapé, face à sa télé allumée. Elle se tint au milieu de la pièce et se sentit tout à coup ridicule.

"Vous comptez rester plantée là longtemps?"

Elle soupira puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le match de catch qui semblait fasciner le médecin. Elle grimaça quand l'un des combattants fut mis à terre dans un craquement d'os.

"Ouch!"

House tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire.

"Impressionnant hein?"

"Barbare surtout."

Il s'amusa un instant de sa réaction puis reporta son attention vers la télévision. Mais il fronçait les sourcils.

"Pourquoi vous êtes là?"

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il éteignit la télé et tourna la tête vers elle.

"Une dispute avec ma mère."

"Elle a menacé de vous déshériter?"

"Pire... Elle voudrait faire de vous son troisième gendre."

Il ne fit rien pour cacher son large sourire amusé.

"Elle a laissé tomber Wilson?"

"Je n'ai pas couché avec Wilson."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ca peut toujours se faire. Un truc à trois ça vous dit?"

"House."

Elle reprit après un silence.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez comme ça House? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi après cette nuit?"

"Ma call-girl a augmenté ses tarifs."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'il poursuive plus sérieusement.

"Je ne crois pas au grand amour Cuddy. Je ne sais pas si j'y ai cru un jour mais plus maintenant en tout cas... Je ne suis même plus sûr de croire au bonheur. Mais ce qu'on avait à la fac, c'était... agréable."

"Et vous pensez que c'est trop tard pour _mon_ grand amour."

"Vous savez bien que c'est moi l'amour de votre vie."

Son ton ironique fit sourire Cuddy.

"Vous pensez trop Cuddy. Et vous n'agissez pas assez. Vous ne connaissez pas cet adage: mieux vaut des remords que des regrets?"

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de House. Elle décida de lui obéir, pour une fois. Elle se fit sourde au tumulte de ses pensées, de ses peurs et se pencha vers House pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser devenait plus passionné et Cuddy se mit à califourchon sur House. Mais le médecin s'écarta alors de la jeune femme et soupira:

"Wilson..."

"T'as peur qu'il soit jaloux?"

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement et aucun des deux ne le fit remarquer. Cuddy sema ses baisers brûlants dans le cou de House mais celui-ci réitéra.

"Il..."

"Oublies Wilson."

Elle arrêta de l'embrasser le temps de lui enlever son tee-shirt puis reprit. House abandonna et commença à déboutonner le chemisier de Cuddy tout en capturant ses lèvres. Elle frissonna quand House la débarassa de son chemisier et elle gémit de plaisir quand il remonta sa jupe pour y glisser ses mains. De son côté, elle eut du mal à défaire le bouton et la braguette du pantalon du médecin mais y parvint finalement. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Je te préfère quand tu agis."

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour que House puisse faire glisser son string sur ses cuisses puis se releva pour s'en débarasser sous le regard gourmand du misanthrope. Puis elle se repositionna sur House qui embrassa sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir...

"Oh mon dieu!"

... et les rouvrit aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais ne réagit pas tout de suite. Wilson se couvrit les yeux d'une main et pointa l'index de l'autre main vers ses deux amis.

"Vous... Vous..."

"On s'envoie en l'air!"

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre et quitta les genoux de House. Elle redescendit sa jupe sur ses jambes et enfila rapidement son chemisier, le maintenant fermé avec une main. House laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur le dos du canapé, et soupira. Wilson posa ses mains sur les hanches et Cuddy se tourna vers House.

"Tu savais qu'il allait venir, tu aurais pu avertir."

"C'est ce que je comptais faire quand j'ai sorti le nom de Wilson par deux fois. Tu croyais que je pensais à lui pendant que tu te déshabillais?"

"Je..."

"Mais quand mademoiselle est _horny_ comme ça, on ne l'arrêtes plus."

"House!"

"Bon ben moi je vais vous laisser."

"Et notre rediff' de monster truck?"

"Tu préféres les monster trucks à Cuddy nue sur tes genoux?"

"Cuddy peut attendre, pas les monster trucks."

"C'est des rediff'."

"Vous pourriez arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?"

"J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez donné 3 heures de consult' en plus alors que vous couchiez réellement ensemble. Et puis à quoi vous pensez, sérieusement?"

"Oh ça va Wilson. On est deux adultes consentants. Pour une fois épargne moi ta morale."

House se releva en refermant son pantalon. Il attrapa son tee-shirt et l'enfila. Cuddy se détourna des deux hommes pour fermer son chemisier.

"Il vaut mieux que je rentre."

Elle attrapa ses clefs sur la table du salon et frôla House mais évita Wilson pour rejoindre la porte.

"Hey! Tu pars sans ta petite culotte!"

Elle se retourna vers lui, rougissant légèrement et Wilson se passa la main sur la nuque, manifestement gêné par la situation. Cuddy esquissa un demi-sourire destiné à House.

"Je la reprendrai la prochaine fois."

Elle quitta l'appartement et Wilson se retourna vers House qui lui lança en soupirant:

"Je te déteste."

"Moi aussi."

Ils se sourirent et Wilson s'avança vers House.

_TBC..._


	11. Où House et Cuddy se livrent

_Je me répète mais encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! 3_

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**** Où Cuddy et House se livrent**

Assis dans le canapé à coté de House, Wilson avait les yeux rivés sur la télé mais son esprit, lui, était loin.

"Alors?"

"Quoi?"

"Ben racontes!"

"Me dis pas que t'as raté les épisodes d'avant?"

"Ben je crois bien que si."

"Je les ai sur mon TiVo, je te les passerai."

"Quoi? Attends... Vous vous..."

Quand il comprit enfin de quoi son ami parlait, l'oncologue soupira. Il saisit la télécommande et éteignit la télé.

"House! Oublies les monster trucks! Je te parle de Cuddy là."

"Sans blague..."

House réalluma la télé.

"Racontes!"

"Tu veux que je te dise quoi?"

"Ca fait longtemps?"

"20 ans."

"Que vous couchez ensemble."

"Hier soir."

"Et c'est comment?"

Le diagnosticien tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Jimmy..."

"House."

"Ben ce soir là, c'était un peu frustrant tu vois."

"Désolé."

"Ouais. Mais sinon..."

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de House. Wilson ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Wow! Vu ta tête ça doit vraiment être géant."

"Attends! T'as vu Cuddy?! Avec elle c'est tout le temps hot!"

"Veinard... Attends comment ça tout le temps? Vous l'avez fait combien de fois depuis hier soir?"

House soupira. Il s'était bêtement vendu.

"Une fois et demi."

"Vous aviez déjà couché ensemble?"

"Deux fois."

"Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?"

"C'était il y a longtemps."

"Quand?"

"T'es chiant comme mec Wilson."

"Surement pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami. Alors racontes."

"Une fois à la fac et une fois... après l'infarctus."

Wilson fixa House avec circonspection.

"Pendant ou après Stacy."

"Après. 3 heures après..."

Wilson laissa échapper un petit rire.

"J'en reviens pas."

"Bon on peut regarder la télé tranquille maintenant ou tu veux savoir dans quelles positions on a fait ça?"

Il lui sourit, amusé et secoua la tête.

* * *

Cuddy rentra chez elle directement. Elle se mit pieds nus et s'apprêtait à se rendre directement à sa chambre. Mais elle aperçut de la lumière venant de la cuisine et s'y dirigea. Sa mère était assise là, une tasse fumante entre les mains. Cuddy soupira et sa mère releva la tête avec un faible sourire.

"Laisses moi deux minutes le temps de me changer."

Elle hocha la tête et Lisa fila se déhabiller et enfiler une chemise de nuit et un peignoir. Quand elle alla ensuite s'assoir en face de sa mère, celle-ci lui tendit une tasse de thé. Elle la remercia puis toutes les deux demeurèrent silencieuses plusieurs longues secondes. Quand sa mère éleva soudainement la voix pour s'excuser, Lisa leva la tête avec surprise. Sa mère n'était pas du genre à lancer des "désolé" à tout bout de champ.

"Je n'aurai jamais du te parler comme je l'ai fait Lisa. C'était méchant et idiot. Mais tu dois comprendre que tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur."

"Et tu n'as jamais cru que la réussite professionnelle puisse apporter ça."

"C'est vrai. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Qu'elle t'apporte la fierté je n'en doute pas. Mais elle ne suffit pas à te rendre heureuse."

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... il y a quelques mois j'ai essayé de tomber enceinte. Par FIV. Ca n'a jamais marché."

"Tu sais ce que je pense de ces méthodes là... Trouve toi un homme ma chérie."

"J'aimerai bien... Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour avoir une vie sociale."

"Alors comment comptais-tu trouver du temps pour un enfant?"

"..."

"Lisa, tu es superbe, tu es intelligente, brillante, ambitieuse. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme. Il te faudrait juste revoir tes priorités."

"C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire maman. Je veux faire ce métier depuis toute petite. J'ai travaillé comme une folle pour en arriver là."

"Tu as toujours voulu être médecin. Une grande et brillante doctoresse. Pas cette femme de bureau que tu es devenue. Pourquoi tu ne quitterais pas ton travail de directrice pour te consacrer à la pratique de la médecine?"

Lisa fronça les sourcils. Elles avaient une discussion particulièrement sérieuse, pas franchement agréable, et pourtant leur voix étaient posées, calmes. Elle ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler de quand datait la dernière discussion avec sa mère qui n'avait pas fini en vendetta familiale.

"J'aime mon travail maman."

"Tu pourrais commencer par déléguer plus."

"Je sais."

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

"Et à propos du Dr House?"

Et voilà qu'on abordait le sujet tabou...

"Je ne sais pas... Il n'est pas question que je l'épouse, que j'ai des enfants avec lui. Déjà une relation sérieuse serait un exploit. Mais je me sens bien avec lui. Je me sens vivante."

"Et lui?"

"Il n'est pas du genre à trop s'engager. Mais il est bien avec moi aussi."

"Je sais qu'il n'a pas une réputation d'homme facile mais étrangement, je trouve que vous êtes fait pour vous entendre."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Vous êtes tous les deux brillants, intelligents, ambitieux, fiers et mordants. Et sans vie sociale. Et très beaux."

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Oui tout ça faisait qu'ils s'entendaient, qu'ils se comprenaient. Mais expliquait aussi les nombreux clashs qu'ils avaient connu. Et qu'ils connaitraient à nouveau sans aucun doute.

"J'ai juste... J'ai peur de souffrir."

"Comme tout le monde. Ne laisse pas ça t'empêcher de prendre des risques. Quand j'ai connu ton père, je ne pensais vraiment pas que je finirai mes jours avec lui. C'est lui qui m'a demandé à sortir. Moi je cherchais déjà l'homme de ma vie. Et j'avais peur... de passer à coté du grand amour en m'amusant avec lui, de souffrir quand on arrêterait... Si je n'avais pas pris ce risque, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui."

Lisa posa un regard affectueux sur sa mère quand celle-ci posa sa main sur celle de sa fille. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir sa mère. Voire même de la découvrir. Elles n'avaient jamais partagé une grande complicité. Après un silence, sa mère reprit.

"Ton père vient ce week-end."

"Vraiment? C'est super!"

"Les enfants de Tess aussi."

"Ca fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vu."

"Lois veut être médecin. Ou actrice."

"Vraiment?"

"Et Léo veut être un pilote d'avion."

"Ils ont quel âge?"

"Léo à 8 ans et Lois en a 12."

Lisa réfléchit pendant un moment puis reprit la parole.

"Ils peuvent rester ici. Toi et papa prendrez ma chambre, Tess et les petits la chambre d'ami en rajoutant un lit d'appoint et je prendrai le canapé."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Certaine maman."

Lisa se leva avec un sourire. Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et annonçant qu'elle allait se coucher. Avant qu'elle quitte la cuisine, sa mère la fit se retourner.

"Je t'aime ma chérie."

Elle esquissa un sourire, les yeux brillants.

"Moi aussi maman."

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle ressortait d'une salle d'examen, Cuddy vit enfin House débarquer.

"Il est 10h, vous êtes en retard."

Il sourit et la suivit alors qu'elle allait chercher un autre dossier. Il se mit juste derrière elle et elle soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites House?"

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer.

"Où est passé le tutoiement?"

"Pas à l'hopital."

Elle se retourna sans lui jeter un regard. Elle marcha à reculons sur quelques pas:

"Vous me devez toujours 3 heures de consultation en plus."

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

Cuddy croisa Wilson au détour d'un couloir et lui lança un sourire gêné.

"Bonjour Wilson."

"Bonjour Cuddy. Je vous dérange? Vous alliez voir House?"

"Otez moi ce sourire de votre visage avant que je décide de vous envoyer sourire aux patients que vous verrez pendant vos heures de consultation supplémentaires."

Elle se pencha vers lui pour ajouter.

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez vu à demi-nue ou que je couche avec votre meilleur ami que je ne suis plus votre patronne. Clair?"

"Parfaitement."

"Très bien. House est dans son bureau? J'ai un cas pour lui."

"Oui il y est avec son équipe. Il n'est pas déjà sur un cas?"

"Si mais celui-ci est... différent."

"Une autre soeur malade?"

Elle inclina la tête et posa un regard sévère sur lui.

"Désolé."

"A plus tard Docteur Wilson."

Elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer mais s'arrêta après quelques pas. Elle retourna auprès de Wilson et baissa la voix.

"Et que je n'entende pas parler d'un Foreman mécontente parce qu'il a perdu un pari. D'accord?"

Il hocha la tête puis elle le quitta pour s'aventurer dans la salle de réunion de House. Il était occupé à conduire un différentiel avec son équipe.

"Dans votre bureau."

Annonça-t-elle sans préambule. House écarta les bras en signe d'innocence face aux regards inquisiteurs de son équipe.

"Hey me regardez pas comme ça! J'ai encore rien fait!"

Puis il rejoignit Cuddy. Elle lui tendit une photo.

"Ton nouveau cas."

Il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils puis se mit à regarder tout autour de lui. Cuddy le regarda faire en haussant les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il encore?

"Ben oui, pas de doute. On est bien à l'hopital. Et est-ce bien un tu que j'ai entendu?"

"Ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais parfaitement, c'est pas de tutoiement en public."

"Et pour ta gouverne j'ai déjà un cas."

"Celui-ci ne te demandera pas beaucoup de temps et n'arrive que vendredi soir."

Elle lui tendit à nouveau la photo qu'il attrapa.

"C'est ma nièce."

"Je reconnais cette lueur diabolique dans le regard."

Elle soupira.

"Et elle est malade?"

"Non."

"Et tu es courant que je suis médecin? Mon travail c'est de soigner les gens _malades_."

"Elle veut être médecin."

"Héhé. Tu crois que je te vois pas venir avec tes gros sabots. C'est franchement pas sexy d'ailleurs."

Il lui rendit la photo et retourna dans sa salle de réunion où les jeunes l'attendaient toujours. Cuddy le suivit.

"House!"

"Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter."

"C'est seulement pour samedi! Et je... vous enlève vos 3 heures de consult'."

"Et deux semaines en moins."

"Une."

"Si elle est aussi diabolique que vous ça promet. Et la gâterie de ce soir a intérêt d'être bonne."

Elle secoua la tête, peu inquiète. Son équipe mettrait ça sur le compte des habituelles sordités de House. Elle le remercia avec un sourire et s'éclipsa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Que je nourrisse sa chatte."

Cameron ferma les yeux un instant alors que Chase esquissait un sourire et Foreman secouait la tête.

"Sa nièce nous assistera samedi."

"Vraiment? Elle a quoi comme spécialité?"

"Vu les gènes, je dirais allumer les garçons de sa classe."

"Quoi? Attendez, elle a quel âge?"

"Et bien d'après sa photo, soit elle a une douzaine d'années soit Cuddy ne l'a pas vu depuis un sacré bail!"

Il engloba l'assistance d'un regard avant de reprendre.

"Ceci étant dit. On peut se remettre au travail?"


	12. Où House et Cuddy jouent aux docteurs

_Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ca fait vraiment plaisir et c'est hypra motivant! Continuez! :p _**Chapitre 12:**** Où Cuddy et House jouent aux docteurs**

* * *

"Hey Cuddy! Chez vous ou chez moi ce soir?"

Les infirmières et potentiels patients présents dans le hall se retournèrent vers House puis vers Cuddy. La doyenne sortait juste d'une salle d'examen, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa son dossier sur la pile, en prit un autre puis se dirigea vers une salle d'examen qui s'avérait vide. House la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

"Alors?"

"Toi chez toi et moi chez moi."

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda avec un ton sérieux qui surprit Cuddy.

"Tu veux déjà arrêter?"

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

"Mon père et les enfants de Tess arrivent demain soir et il faut que je prépare la maison."

Il fit une moue de déception qui arracha un sourire à Cuddy. Mais il reprit de plus belle.

"Bon ben on peut faire ça là alors."

"Bien sûr."

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa et avança les mains vers son chemisier. Mais elle rompit immédiatement leur baiser et le tapa sur les doigts.

"Je plaisantais House."

"Rabat-joie."

Elle rit doucement, vérifia son chemisier puis quitta la salle pour aller chercher un patient. House secoua la tête avec un sourire en la voyant rouler des hanches plus que d'ordinaire et tourner la tête pour lui jeter un regard narquois. Puis il remonta s'ennuyer dans son bureau en attendant qu'un cas intéressant ne daigne se présenter.

* * *

Quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau, Cuddy se leva rapidement et alla accueillir l'homme à la porte avec un sourire. Elle le fit entrer et le salua en lui serrant la main.

"Je suis désolé Dr Cuddy, je suis un peu en retard."

"Pas de problème M. Pendrell. J'avais encore quelques choses à régler."

Il fit un pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta soudainement. Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte. Cuddy s'approcha de lui et le scruta, inquiète.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui. Oui... Je... juste un petit vertige."

Il s'avança plus dans la pièce et elle referma la porte derrière lui. Elle sursauta légèrement quand la porte se rouvrit avec fracas. House haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Woups. Je ne dérange pas j'espère."

"Et bien en fait si."

"Outch. C'est blessant."

Il se tourna vers M. Pendrell.

"Vous devez être son nouveau fournisseur en supers décolletés et sous-vêtements sexy."

"House!"

Le médecin fixait sa patronne avec un fin sourire amusé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd les fasse tous les deux se retourner. Pendant une micro-seconde, ils observèrent Pendrell convulser sur le sol? House haussait les sourcils alors que Cuddy avait la bouche ouverte de surprise. Quand le diagnosticien laissa échapper un "Cool!", l'administratrice reprit ses esprits et se précipitera sur l'homme qui était en effet un potentiel donateur pour l'hopital. Elle le maintint alors qu'il convulsait toujours.

"Aide moi!"

"Mmmm... Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien toute seule je trouve."

"House!"

Il s'éloignait d'elle pour quitter le bureau quand elle se mit à califourchon sur l'homme afin de le maintenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. House fronça les sourcils.

"Tu fais quoi là?"

Il soupira quand elle l'ignora. Puis il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement.

"Hey! On a besoin d'aide ici!"

Brenda, une autre infirmière et Wilson se précipitèrent dans le bureau de la doyenne et se figèrent un instant en voyant la scène.

"Vous lui ammenez une seringue de lorazépam ou vous attendez qu'elle se déshabille?"

Brenda courut chercher du lorazépam alors que l'autre infirmière alla réclamer un brancard et que Wilson s'empressa d'aider Cuddy.

"Qui est-ce?"

"M. Pendrell, un éventuel donateur."

Wilson haussa un sourcil. Puis Brenda revint et tendit la seringue à Cuddy. Quelques secondes plus tard, la doyenne se relevait, Pendrell à présent stable.

"Psst!"

Cuddy se retourna vers House et le fusilla du regard.

"Quoi?!"

"La jupe."

Elle rabaissa rapidement sa jupe sur ses cuisses et la lissa tout en jetant un regard noir à House. Elle observa les infirmières monter Pendrell sur le brancard.

"Transférer le au département diagnostique. C'est le nouveau patient du Dr House."

Elle le défia du regard et le médecin soupira profondément.

"C'est vous la boss."

Il sortit du bureau en lançant suffisamment fort:

"Mais la prochaine fois que vous accueillez un donateur, assurez-vous qu'il n'est pas allergique au latex."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit, Wilson sur ses talons. Tous les talons prirent l'ascenseur après que le brancard soit monté, accompagné de trois infirmières. Wilson se tourna alors vers House.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour le faire convulser?"

"Pourquoi ça serait ma faute?"

"Parce que... tu es toi. Et après tout tu as déjà provoqué un arrêt cardiaque à un patient."

"Mais non..."

"House n'y est pour rien."

Wilson haussa un sourcil dans la direction de Cuddy. Elle soupira.

"C'est vrai! Il s'est juste... écroulé."

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna, dos à House et Cuddy, jetant régulièrement des regards par dessus son épaule. Jusqu'à ce que House soupire profondément.

"Pas besoin de nous chaperonner. Elle va pas me sauter dessus pour m'arracher mes vêtements derrière ton dos."

Cuddy fit une grimace au diagnosticien et Wilson leva les yeux au ciel. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent finalement, les trois médecins sortirent et s'engagèrent vers le bureau du diagnosticien. House fit un croche-pattes à son ami grâce à sa canne. Cuddy fit un pas pour rattraper Wilson mais il était déjà par terre. L'oncologue et la doyenne jetèrent un regard circonspect à House qui s'éloignait déjà.

"Arrêtes de jouer les petits chiens! On t'appelera quand on en sera au cancer."

Wilson soupira et Cuddy lui lança un sourire désolé et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Puis elle accéléra son pas pour rattraper House qui poussait déjà la porte de son bureau. Il embrassa la pièce du regard.

"Où est Cameron?"

"Je l'ai bipé en sortant du bureau. Elle doit être avec Pendrell."

"Cuddy ici présente nous a dégoté un nouveau patient tout à fait inintéressant."

"House."

"Mais si on ne trouve pas pourquoi M. Pendrell à convulser aux pieds de Cuddy à part pour avoir une jolie vue de ce qu'il y a sous sa jupe, nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de mater les nouveaux décolettés."

Cuddy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle poursuivit.

"Vous pouvez ajouter vertiges au tableau des symptomes."

Elle pointa son index vers House alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Mais elle le coupa court.

"Et vous avez épuisé votre cota de remarques sur mes décolletés."

"J'allais plutôt parler du Grand Canyon de... Si, en fait, de votre décolleté."

Elle le fusilla du regard et continua.

"Il a eu un vertige en entrant dans mon bureau."

"Diagnostic différentiel pour vertige et convulsion?"

"Ca peut être à peu près n'importe quoi: de la drogue à un cancer du cerveau."

Foreman observa House, s'attendant à une remarque quelconque. Le diagnosticien arborait une moue songeuse. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, lançant au passage un bref regard à Cuddy. Elle soupira et s'avança pour le suivre.

"House! Où vous allez?"

Il ne répondit rien et elle s'avança à sa suite, elle-même suivie de Chase et Foreman. Ils croisèrent alors Cameron qui s'avançait vers eux, les cheveux trempés, un ensemble de l'hopital pour seul vêtement. House haussa les sourcils.

"Et bien on s'autorise une petite douche alors que ses patrons s'impatientent?"

"Pendrell m'a vomi dessus. Je ne voulais pas venir polluer votre bureau."

"Et bien en attendant vous avez pollué notre diagnostique. Les vomissements sont une donnée de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous disent?"

"C'est une acanthocytose."

Tous se tournèrent vers Cameron, les sourcils froncés

"Et vous sautez tout de suite là-dessous parce que?"

"Si vous preniez le temps de me laissez parler..."

"Non mais vous imaginez, si je commence à tous vous offrir le bâton de parole comme ça, on a pas fini!"

"House."

Il tira la langue à sa patronne. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et d'un geste, invita la jeune immunologiste à poursuivre.

"Ses urines sont noires. J'ai fait un prélèvement sanguin pour confirmer l'anémie. Les globules sont hérissés. C'est bien une acanthocytose."

"Bon travail Dr Cameron."

Elle répondit à Cuddy par un sourire modeste mais House grogna.

"Lancez pas des compliments comme ça. Si vous épuisez votre cota vous allez crier quoi ce soir?"

"Ca faisait longtemps..."

"L'acanthocytose a toujours une cause sous-jacente. Vous avez fait un examen toxicologique?"

"Non. J'y vais tout de suite."

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Cuddy l'observa quelques secondes, les poings sur les hanches.

"House!"

"Je vous tiendrai au courant Boss."

"House!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna en soupirant.

"Quoi?"

"Clinique."

"Mais j'ai un cas."

"Mais vous attendez les résultats de l'examen toxico."

"Mais maman..."

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant et de la tête, lui fit signe de la suivre. Il soupira exagéremment et grimaça en passant avec Chase et Foreman.

* * *

Cameron, Chase et Foreman retrouvèrent tous les trois House à la clinique. En les voyant arriver le diagnosticien leur fit signe de le rejoindre dans le bureau de Cuddy. La patronne leva la tête de ses papiers vers House et ses laquais.

"Vous avez les résultats?"

"L'examen toxicologique a révélé la consommation de drogues mais pas suffisamment pour déclencer l'acanthocytose."

"Et vous aviez besoin de descendre à trois pour me dire ça?"

"On s'est dit que drogue marchait souvent avec alcool..."

"_Je_ me suis dit ça."

"C'est bien Chase. Vous aurez un bon point."

L'australien leva les yeux au ciel mais les lèvres de Cuddy se plissèrent en un demi-sourire. Foreman poursuivit.

"Il avait une quantité importante d'alcool dans le sang."

Cuddy soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un donateur drogué et alcoolique?"

"Vous le faire."

Elle fusilla House du regard et il s'assit sur le sofa pour l'observer donner ses consignes.

"Biopser le foie pour confirmer la cirrhose et mettez le sous interféron avant qu'il ne fasse une insuffisance hépatique."

Les trois jeunes médecins hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce, laissant House et Cuddy seuls.

"Rentre chez toi."

Elle leva la tête vers le diagnosticien.

"Il n'est que 18h. J'ai encore du travail."

"Je t'ai eu dans mes pattes toute la journée. Rentres chez toi."

Elle esquissa un sourire. C'était sa façon très housienne de se préoccuper d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle était déjà fatiguée et elle devait encore préparer la maison. Elle hocha la tête en soupirant pour la forme. Elle éteignit la lumière de son bureau et se leva, plaçant des dossiers sous son bras. House se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce, lui lançant un vague bonsoir au passage.

_TBC..._


	13. Où Cuddy s'interroge

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début (non non c'est pas encore la fin XD)! Et merci aux nouveaux qui review! J'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Si vous trouvez qu'il y a des trucs qui clochent n'hésitez pas à le signaler! Et puis si vous aimez... signalez le aussi! XD_

**Chapitre 13:**** Où Cuddy s'interroge**

En rentrant chez elle, Cuddy trouva mère et fille dans la cuisine à préparer le repas en s'amusant. Elles sourirent à Lisa quand celle-ci débarqua. Sa mère s'avança pour l'embrasser.

"Ca va chérie? Tu as l'air fatiguée."

"Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas. Juste une longue journée."

"Et pourtant tu rentres plus tôt."

"House m'a pratiquement jetée en dehors de mon propre hôpital."

"Un homme attentionné..."

Un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'asseyait sous les regards des deux femmes.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Un homme qui était prêt à donner une somme importante pour l'hopital s'est effondré dans mon bureau. Cirrhose alcoolique."

Sa mère pressa tendrement son épaule et Lisa lui lança un sourire. Puis elle retourna à sa cuisine et Cuddy alla se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une large et longue jupe et d'un débardeur. Elle prit les assiettes des mains de sa mère avec un sourire et alla dresser le couvert. De la salle à manger, elle lança:

"Comment va Allison?"

"Elle est épuisée."

"C'est l'effet du traitement, c'est normal."

"Mais elle est heureuse."

"Ca c'est l'effet d'Andrea..."

"Elle est pressée de sortir."

"Elle doit rester à l'hopital encore au moins une semaine maman."

"C'est ce que le Dr Wilson lui a dit."

"Quand est-ce que papa et les enfants arrivent?"

"Vendredi soir, dans la nuit. Ils mangeront en route."

"J'ai demandé à House de prendre Lois dans son équipe samedi."

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Tess débarque dans la salle à manger, les yeux exorbités.

"Tu as fait quoi?"

"J'ai... pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir..."

"Tu rigoles? A la dernière journée des pères elle a fait une crise parce que son père n'était pas médecin et qu'elle voulait passer la journée avec un docteur!"

Lisa esquissa un sourire devant l'enthousiasme de sa soeur.

"Et House a accepté?"

"Etrangement... Oui!"

"Et tu lui as promis quoi en échange?"

"Tess..."

Les deux soeurs éclatèrent de rire.

"En tout cas Lois va vous idolatrer tous les deux!"

A nouveau Lisa esquissa un vague sourire et se tourna vers la table. Avoir sa nièce avec elle pendant le week-end risquait d'être douloureux pour elle. Instinctivement elle porta sa main à son ventre qui restait obstinément vide. Elle sentit Tess se placer derrière elle et placer une main sur son bras.

"Maman m'a dit, pour les FIV. Je suis désolée."

Lisa se mordit la lèvre et ravala ses larmes. Elle hocha la tête sans rien répondre. Mme Cuddy débarqua alors et s'arrêta un instant. Puis elle se racla la gorge et lança un sourire à ses deux filles.

"On peut passer à table?"

Lisa et Tess acquiescèrent et toutes les trois s'assirent. Elles discutèrent un long moment du week-end à venir. Puis lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au diner du samedi soir, Tess leva un regard presque suppliant vers sa soeur.

"Tu crois que... Allison pourrait venir? Juste pour un soir."

"Elle est sous un traitement lourd Tess, je ne sais pas si..."

"Elle pourrait rester allongée dans ta chambre. Mais ça lui ferait tellement plaisir d'être là, avec nous tous."

"Je demanderai son avis à Wilson."

"Et pourquoi tu ne proposerais pas à ton Dr House de venir diner avec nous?"

"Ce n'est pas _mon _Dr House. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée maman."

"Bien sûr que si! Tu l'inviteras, d'accord ma chérie."

"Je lui proposerai mais je doute qu'il accepte."

"On verra."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Cuddy arriva à l'hopital, son assistance lui sauta dessus pour l'informer que M.Pendrell désirait absolument la voir. Elle prit simplement le temps de poser son sac dans son bureau et d'accrocher son manteau et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, la file d'attente pour l'ascenseur étant presque pire que celle pour les consultations. Alors qu'elle enfilait rapidement les marches, elle refléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire de Pendrell. Il allait probablement devoir suivre une cure de désintox' et avoir un donateur drogué et alcoolique d'était probablement pas une bonne chose pour l'hopital.

Ces pensées la ramenèrent à son drogué d'employé et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Elle doutait sincèrement qu'un House au beau milieu d'une réunion de famille pouvait être facteur d'un diner agréable, surtout connaissant son père et sa droiture.

Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées quand elle arriva à l'étage et sursauta quand House la bloqua avec sa canne.

"House!"

"Tu vas voir Pendrell j'imagine."

"C'est quoi ça?! T'as un radar..."

"Spécial patronne sexy avec supers décolletés."

"Je dois aller voir Pendrell."

"Tout de suite?"

"Oui. Pourquoi tu voulais m'inviter à prendre un café?"

Il sourit en entendant son ton sarcastique. Elle savait que c'était loin d'être son genre. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ensemble dans le cas contraire. Enfin... Ensemble... Sexuellement bien entendu.

"Je pensais plutôt à un truc plus intime, dans les escaliers..."

"Tu ne tiendrais pas."

Elle haussa les sourcils en le défiant du regard. Puis, satisfaite du sourire du vaincu-qui-veut-garder-la-face de House, elle le dépassa en frolant au passage sa cuisse de sa main. Même si ce genre de _discussion_ avec lui l'amusait, elle allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui sur l'intimité de leur relation. Ou ils risquaient bien d'être pris en flag' un jour ou l'autre. Elle sentit qu'il la suivait jusqu'à la chambre de Pendrell mais arrivée à la porte de celui-ci, elle intima au diagnosticien de rester dehors. Le malade se releva dans son lit en la voyant entrer et lui lança un faible sourire auquel elle répondit. Après s'être échangés les politesses habituelles, il lui annonça.

"Je veux toujours donner de l'argent pour l'hôpital."

Et voilà. On y était. Elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute allure.

"Vous devriez déjà vous soigner M.Pendrell. Probablement faire une cure et nous verrons à ce moment là."

"J'ai décidé de donner à votre département de désintoxication. J'en ai discuté avec le Dr Cameron et elle m'a encouragé. Apparemment vous voudriez agrandir l'aile."

"Ce n'est encore qu'un vague projet..."

"S'il vous plait, Dr Cuddy. Je ne pensais pas devoir faire une cure mais je suis prêt à la faire. Je vais aussi me faire suivre par un psychologue pour... ce qui m'a fait sombrer dans l'alcoolisme. Je veux le faire."

Elle soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de Pendrell et y lut une sincérité qui la toucha.

"Très bien. Je passerai vous amener les papiers dans la journée."

Le sourire rayonnant qu'il lui lança la conforta dans sa décision.

"Merci Dr Cuddy!"

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et quitta la chambre. Elle croisa alors le regard de Cameron, appuyée au bureau des infirmières. La jeune femme baissa immédiatement le regard sur les papiers qu'elle ne faisait probablement que semblant de regarder. D'un geste de la main, Cuddy chassa House qui s'approchait déjà d'elle et marcha résolument jusqu'à Cameron. Elle leva timidement son regard vers la directrice.

"J'imagine que vous voulez savoir si j'ai accepté la donation de M.Pendrell."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Cuddy la coupa.

"C'est oui. Mais la prochaine fois que vous voulez lui glisser de telles idées dans l'esprit, parlez m'en avant.

Cameron hocha la tête et soupira alors que Cuddy s'éloignait. Puis la jeune docteur se glissa dans la chambre de Pendrell avec un grand sourire. De son coté, House rejoignit Cuddy.

"J'adore quand tu la joues directrice autoritaire."

Elle lui lança un bref regard amusé et reporta son attention sur la chambre du malade. Cameron s'était assise à son chevet et discutait avec lui. Quand elle posa sa main sur la jambe de Pendrell, House s'exclama:

"Infirmière Cameron est de retour. Si elle a tant besoin d'un chien pourquoi elle va pas à la SPA. C'est opération adoption en ce moment."

Cuddy rit doucement mais reprit plus sérieusement.

"Ne vas pas tuer cette relation dans l'oeuf House."

"C'est un drogué alcoolique."

Elle se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

"Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un."

"Oui ben c'est pas moi qui me suis effondré à cause d'une cirrhose alcoolique."

"Non tu t'effondreras le jour où ta vicodine t'aura flinguer le foie."

"T'es même pas drôle..."

"Et puis il est loin d'être moche..."

Elle lui lança un regard narquois puis s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son bureau.

* * *

La journée passa rapidement et sans problème particulier. Elle était passée faire signer les papiers à Pendrell, avait courru après House pour qu'il fasse ses consultations, interrompu une conversation entre House et Wilson, conversation qui portait -elle en était sûre- sur elle... Mais elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet de samedi soir avec le principal concerné. En fin de journée, elle aperçut de son bureau House qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Elle se leva et alla à la porte pour l'appeller. Il se retourna et elle lui fit signe de le suivre.

"Il est 17h passée, je rentre chez moi Dr Cuddy."

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard sévère. Quand elle lui fit à nouveau signe de venir, il s'y plia en soupirant. Quand elle eut fermé la porte derrière lui, elle s'expliqua.

"Tu as un cas en ce moment?"

"Ta question est stupide. Je ne partirais pas à 17h si j'avais un cas."

Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau.

"Et bien tâche d'en trouver un pour demain. Histoire que Lois est autre chose à faire que de te regarder jouer à la console toute la journée."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Lois?"

"Ma nièce."

"Ah oui! Celle que je dois me coltiner toute la journée de demain?"

"Celle-ci même. Et tâche de ne pas la traumatiser je t'en prie."

"Ben voyons. J'adore les gosses moi!"

Elle se fendit d'un rire moqueur.

"De toute façon tu ne la verras qu'à partir de la fin de matinée. Ils arrivent tard ce soir et Tess voudra probablement la laisser dormir demain matin."

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

"House!"

Il l'observa se mordiller songeusement la lèvre, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle attachait tant d'importance à ça? Cinq mots. Cinq putain de mots. Tu viens diner samedi soir? Elle ne devrait même pas se soucier de sa réponse. S'il disait non, tant pis. Et s'il disait oui... et bien tant pis aussi. Et puis d'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas à l'inviter si elle ne le voulait pas chez lui, entouré de toute sa _belle-famille_. Elle releva brutalement la tête quand il l'appella.

"Hein?"

"Autre chose?"

"Hum... Non. Non, rien. A demain."

Il fronça les sourcils mais haussa les épaules et quitta son bureau, alors qu'elle se replongeait dans des papiers, l'ignorant superbement.


	14. Où Lois débarque

_Je me répète à chaque chapitre mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ca me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir! Continuez comme ça! xd_

**Chapitre 14:**** Où Lois débarque**

Contrairement à sa mère et à sa soeur, Lisa Cuddy ne s'était pas assoupie devant la télévision. Elle travaillait encore sur des dossiers et notamment le projet d'agrandissement du centre de désintox que Cameron avait remis sur le tapis. Mais la doyenne avait bien du mal à rester concentrée. A son grand damne, ses pensées dérivaient régulièrement sur House. Après un moment de rêvasserie, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se leva, laissant ses papiers en pile sur le canapé. Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture, et quitta la maison sans un bruit.

En arrivant chez House, elle croisa une femme, une voisine du médecin semblait-il, qui rentrait de sortit ses poubelles. La femme observa Cuddy frapper à la porte. Quand celle-ci se retourna vers elle, la voisine lui jeta un regard sévère et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'appartement de House.

"Il n'est vraiment pas commode. J'espère qu'il vous paie bien au moins."

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. La voisine disparut chez elle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Elle se retourna alors vers celui qui venait de lui attraper le poignet.

"Ta voisine vient de me traiter de pute!"

"C'est pas ce que tu es?"

"Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une pute?!"

"T'en as le décolleté mais il faudrait remonter un peu la jupe."

"House!"

Il commença à lui embrasser le cou et le lobe de l'oreille et elle soupira. Il releva la tête vers elle et elle soupira à nouveau, insatisfaite.

"Je croyais que le reste de la famille arrivait ce soir?"

"Vers minuit et demi."

"Et il est... onze heures et demi. Tu crois que ça va pouvoir le faire?"

"Te flattes pas."

Il sourit alors qu'elle le dépassa pour rentrer dans l'appartement et commençait à se déshabiller.

* * *

Cuddy retomba sur le dos, les bras en croix, le souffle court, à coté de House. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un moment, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et un sourire aux lèvres. Dans la chambre obscure, seules leur respiration saccadée se faisaient entendre. Puis la jeune femme se tourna pour se retrouver contre son amant. Elle le sentit se raidir mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle posa sa main sur son torse qui se soulevait encore rapidement et enroula sa jambe autour de la sienne. Il se détendit progressivement et elle sourit de plus belle. Si elle parvenait même à faire aimer les câlins au caustique Dr House...

Elle sursauta quand son portable sonna, la ramenant trop brusquement à la réalité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter avec satisfaction que House grogna quand elle quitta le lit pour attraper son portable. Elle le trouva gisant par terre, au milieu de vêtements. Elle souffla un "merde" en voyant s'afficher le numéro de sa soeur. Elle décrocha...

"Ne me dis pas que papa est déjà là."

... et cala son portable entre son oreille et son épaule afin d'avoir les mains libres pour ramasser ses vêtements. House se releva sur un coude pour jeter un bref regard à Cuddy et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas avec un profond soupir. Il n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque Cuddy poursuivit sa conversation et en profitait pour se rhabiller à la va-vite. Il décida alors qu'il pouvait bien en profiter pour se rincer à l'oeil, et se redressa dans le lit.

"Tu n'avais pas à me couvrir comme ça. Je n'ai plus 15 ans et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait le mur... Bien sûr que si j'ai déjà fait le mur. J'ai simplement été assez maline pour ne pas me faire prendre... Attends deux minutes tu veux."

Elle se tourna vers House, les poings sur les hanches.

"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser ma culotte à chaque fois que je viens chez toi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil House."

D'un doigt, il brandit le string blanc dissimulé sous le drap et planta son regard narquois dans celui de Cuddy.

"Tu parles de ça?"

Elle l'attrapa rapidement en lui faisant une grimace. Puis elle reprit son téléphone.

"Oui oui merci Tess. Je serai là dans 1/4 d'heure... Oh la ferme."

House devina l'éclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Cuddy raccrocha en soupirant et se tourna vers lui. Elle hésita à s'approcher pour l'embrasser mais secoua la tête. Pas vraiment le genre de House... Elle se contenta d'un sourire et d'un bonne nuit et tourna les talons. Du couloir, elle entendit:

"Et revenez quand vous voulez Carmen!"

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire, attrapa sa veste posée sur le canapé, enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant la voiture de son père déjà garée devant chez elle. Cependant, quand elle rentra, tous étaient encore dans l'entrée à s'embrasser et se retournèrent vers elle.

"Et bien d'où sors-tu ma Lizie?"

Elle brandit les deux cartons à pizza qu'elle tenait dans la main.

"Je me suis dit qu'après un tel trajet, vous apprécieriez une part de pizza."

"C'est très attentionné de ta part Lisa. Merci beaucoup."

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un sourire. Sa mère lui prit les cartons des mains pour la laisser saluer tout le monde. Une fois libérée de l'étreinte de son père, Lisa alla s'accroupir face à Lois et Léo qui s'étaient enfin décollés de leur mère. Elle fut un peu décontenancée quand Lois se jeta dans ses bras. Elle croisa alors le regard de Tess qu'elle interpréta comme un _je te l'avais bien dit._ Puis Léo rejoignit sa soeur dans les bras de sa tante. Cuddy sentit son coeur se serrer et le _merci pour demain_ que Lois lui glissa à l'oreille n'arrangea rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était assis autour de la table dans la salle à manger, à discuter pendant que la moitié dévorait la pizza. La plus bavarde d'entre eux était sans nul doute Lois.

"Dis Lisa, tu crois que je pourrais faire une trachéotomie?"

Tous éclatèrent de rire et la fillette bouda un instant. Cuddy posa sa main sur la sienne et lui lança un sourire. Lois s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais un long baillement qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler derrière sa main, l'en empêcha. Léo quant à lui, avait déjà les yeux fermés, et s'était blotti contre sa mère. Lisa se leva et prit Lois par la main.

"Venez donc par là, dr Lois, que je vous montre votre chambre."

"On peut pas aller directement à l'hopital? Je suis paaaaaaas..."

Elle bailla à nouveau et se résolut alors à suivre sa tante et sa mère qui tenait Léo dans ses bras, laissant les parents Cuddy seuls.

* * *

Le lendemain, Cuddy arriva fatiguée à l'hopital. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son canapé était inconfortable pour dormir. Elle songeait même à s'inviter chez House cette nuit. En parlant de lui... Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à arpenter l'hopital à sa recherche. C'est quand elle redescendit dans son bureau, vaincue, qu'elle le trouva enfin. Il arrivait juste à l'hopital et lui adressa un sourire narquois quand il croisa son regard. Elle s'avança vers lui, ses talons claquant comme une menace.

"Il est plus de dix heures!"

"Et alors? Vous avez dit que la Belle au Bois Dormant pouvait dormir plus tard ce matin."

"La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est vue attribué la beauté, l'esprit et la grâce d'un ange. Ce ne n'est manifestement pas de vous dont je parlais."

"Mais ça connait ses classiques en plus."

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant puis House lui lança un sourire et clopina jusqu'au comptoir où tronait une pile de dossiers. Il commença à les ouvrir un par un pour les redéposer en une autre pile. Cuddy s'approcha de lui.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?"

"Quelle question! Je cherche un cas pour occuper Satan Junior évidemment."

"Ne l'appelez pas comme ça. Sortant de votre bouche c'est comme si..."

Consciente des nombreux regards qui se voulaient discrets posés sur eux, Cuddy se rapprocha de House et baissa le ton.

"C'est comme si tu disais que c'est ma fille. C'est déjà assez dur de l'entendre me dire qu'elle adorerait m'avoir comme mère..."

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle mais elle sentit qu'il lui attrapa la main et, dissimulée entre le comptoir et leur corps, la serra dans la sienne. Surprise mais touchée par un tel geste, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il avait initié ce mouvement, il retira sa main et s'en servit pour refermer le dossier qu'il parcourait et s'éloigna de sa patronne en sifflotant.

"J'ai un cas."

"Lisaaa!"

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la fillette qui courut vers eux.

"Salut Lois! Bien dormi?"

"Très bien! J'ai rêvé que Léo pouvait plus respirer et que c'est moi qui le sauvait!"

"Et bien... Ta nuit n'a pas du être de tout repos alors... Qui est-ce qui t'a ammenée?"

"Grand-père. Il est allé voir Allison et Andréa."

"Tu ne veux pas aller les voir toi?"

Le regard de l'enfant s'assombrit et elle haussa les épaules. Une soudaine agitation les fit se retourner. Un homme convulsait sur le sol et House était penché sur lui, les mains jointes en prière. Se rapprochant, Cuddy l'entendit dire.

"Dites moi que vous êtes Bill Whiteman!"

Evidemment, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Mais dans la masse des patients de la salle d'attente, un autre homme se leva et s'approcha de House.

"Je suis Bill Whiteman. Pourquoi?"

House soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Le premier homme était hissé sur un brancard, Cuddy vérifiant son pouls. Quand M. Whiteman s'effondra en convulsant à son tour, deux voix s'exclamèrent:

"Trop cool!"

Et Lois accourut aux cotés de House et l'imita alors qu'il maintenait l'homme. Après quelques minutes, les deux hommes étaient montés à l'étage pour y être admis. House se releva en prenant appui sur la fillette. Celle-ci se planta devant lui et tendit sa main.

"Je m'appelle Lois. Je suis la nièce du Dr Cuddy."

"Et moi je suis ton pire cauchemar."

Il grimaça en la dépassant. La fillette fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

"Bon tu viens oui ou non?"

Elle courut pour le rattraper et leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

"Vous êtes le Dr House?"

"Le seul et l'unique."

Cuddy les rejoignit dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment et lança un sourire à Lois.

"Vous allez soigner ces deux messieurs?"

"Tout à fait. Et tu sais, vu ce que je fais avec ta tante, tu peux bien me dire tu."

Lois arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers les deux adultes. House arborait un sourire narquois alors que Cuddy lui faisait les gros yeux. La fillette jugea intelligemment qu'il valait peut-être mieux oublier ça pour le moment. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et releva la tête vers House.

"Maman dit qu'elle est amoureuse de tes yeux. Je comprends pas comment on peut être amoureuse de deux yeux."

Les deux adultes rirent doucement et Cuddy passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Lois. Puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les trois sortirent, House en tête et Cuddy sur ses talons.

"Ces deux cas vous intéressent vraiment?"

"Deux hommes convulsent à quelques secondes d'écart, et j'avais prédit la convulsion d'un des deux. Vous ne trouvez pas cette coïncidence hallucinante?"

"Si..."

"Et puis il faut bien éduquer celle qui vous remplacera quand vous serez vieille, moche et toute ridée."

"Lisa sera jamais moche!"

House tourna la tête vers Lois. Elle se tenait au milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches, un air sévère sur le visage. Malgré que ses yeux soient d'un beau vert et que sa chevelure ondulée tire sur l'auburn, la ressemblance avec sa tante était saisissante. Il croisa le regard de Cuddy qui se tenait derrière, un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire jouant à la commissure de ses lèvres. House secoua la tête avec un sourire et entra dans son bureau, suivie de Lois.

_TBC..._


	15. Où on entend sonner le premier round

_Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos adorables reviews!! Merci mille fois pour votre assiduité et vos compliments! En espèrant que la suite vous plaira. _**Chapitre 15:**** Où on entend sonner la cloche du premier round**

* * *

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers House et Lois lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau. House désigna vaguement la fillette d'un geste de la tête et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc tout en la présentant.

"Je vous présente Lois, l'envahisseur envoyée par Cuddy."

Cameron se leva.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Elle hocha négativement la tête et Cameron lui sourit.

"T'as pas de langue?"

Elle fut tentée de faire un pas en arrière tant le regard de Lois devint noir.

"C'est pas parce que j'ai pas envie de vous répondre que je sais pas parler!"

Cameron la fixa, stupéfaite. House posa un regard curieux et intéressé sur Lois avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers Cameron avec un sourire amusé.

"Le bec cloué par une gamine de douze ans. Après tout ce temps passé à travailler pour moi, je vous aurais cru capable de mieux. Chase, allez à la clinique me chercher le dossier du premier homme qui a convulsé."

Chase quitta le bureau sans un mot et Foreman dirigea pleinement son attention sur House.

"Le premier?"

"Oui on a deux patients. Le nombre de cas reste encore à déterminer."

"Comment ça?"

"Les deux hommes ont convulsé à quelques secondes d'écart."

"Et il avait prédit une convulsion!"

House jeta un bref regard à Lois et de la tête lui indiqua une chaise.

"Vas donc t'asseoir toi."

Elle s'exécuta et House expliqua le cas à son équipe.

* * *

Wilson releva la tête quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau et accueillit Cuddy avec un sourire.

"J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Ma mère organise un diner de famille ce soir chez moi. Et ça leur ferait tous plaisir que Allison soit présente."

"Lisa..."

"Je sais que son traitement est lourd et qu'elle a besoin de repos. Mais elle pourrait rester couchée dans une chambre."

Après quelques arguments et battements de cils supplémentaires Cuddy obtint l'accord et les recommandations de l'oncologue. Avant de redescendre à son bureau, elle passa voir sa soeur. Andréa dans les bras, elle discutait avec son père et son mari. Lisa entra avec un sourire et salua tout le monde.

"Je ne veux pas déranger mais..."

"Ne sois pas stupide Lisa. Tu ne déranges absolument pas."

"Je voulais juste te dire que le Dr Wilson a donné son accord pour ce soir. Et il dit que tu pourras sortir en milieu de semaine prochaine et reprendre la prochaine séance de traitement à l'hopital le plus proche de chez toi. Mais James continuera à suivre ton dossier d'ici."

"Vraiment? Sache que quand tu arrives avec des nouvelles comme ça tu ne déranges pas du tout!"

Cuddy sourit et passa doucement sa main sur la minuscule tête d'Andréa.

"Ta mère voulait savoir si tu avais une réponse de Grégory pour ce soir. Quelqu'un que tu dois me présenter Lisa?"

"Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. J'appelerai maman quand je saurai."

Evitant soigneusement la question de son père, elle s'éclipsa.

* * *

Alors que les trois jeunes médecins sortirent faire les tests ordonnés par leur patron, Lois suivit House dans son bureau.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche?"

"Il faut une blouse et un diplôme pour jouer au médecin."

"T'as pas du blouse."

"Non mais j'ai un diplôme."

"Tu crois que je suis une gamine?"

"Tu es une gamine."

"Je ne suis pas une gamine."

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment de silence. Puis Lois posa ses poings sur ses hanches et releva fièrement la tête.

"Si je veux je peux dire à tout le monde ce que tu fais avec Lisa."

"Il faudrait déjà que tu le saches."

"J'ai entendu maman et Lisa parler de toi. Et je sais bien que les deux graines ne se retrouvent pas comme par magie dans le ventre de la maman."

A nouveau, une joute silencieuse occupa la salle.

"Tu vois que je suis pas une gamine."

House l'observa en souriant et se leva.

"De toute façon, tout le monde croit déjà qu'on couche ensemble."

"Mais si c'est moi qui leur dit, ils en seront sûrs."

Toujours avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, House passa à coté de Lois et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'emmener à sa suite.

"On va où?"

"Te chercher une blouse."

Le voyage dans l'ascenseur fut long et silencieux. En sortant, House emmena Lois dans le bureau de Cuddy. La Doyenne releva la tête de ses papiers.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

"Me chercher une blouse."

"Ca c'est seulement si t'es sage. Suppôt de Satan!"

"House."

"Ta charmante nièce ici présente me fait chanter."

House tourna son regard narquois sur Lois. Les lèvres de l'enfant ne formaient plus qu'un trait fin. Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

"Du chantage?"

"Elle menace de révéler comment les petites graines du Dr House se retrouvent dans le ventre du Dr Cuddy."

"House!"

"Je ne fais que répéter."

La bouche de Cuddy s'ouvrit légèrement et elle tourna la tête vers Lois. Les joues de celle-ci étaient d'une légère teinte rosée et on eut pu croire qu'elle allait avaler ses propres lèvres. House avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

"Mais dès que j'ouvre la bouche il m'ignore ou me dit de me taire!"

"T'as qu'à dire des trucs intelligents!"

"T'as qu'à m'en laisser l'occasion!"

"Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre? Y en a qui ont des heures de consultations à assurer. Duh!"

"Stop!"

Cuddy se mit debout, les poings sur son bureau.

"Sincèrement, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous est le plus gamin. House tu n'as pas accepté de la prendre dans ton équipe aujourd'hui pour qu'elle passe son temps assise dans un coin à ne rien faire ni dire."

House fit une moue de gamin. Puis Cuddy se tourna vers Lois.

"Et toi... j'apprécierais que tu ne parles pas de ma relation avec House. Si je ne peux pas te faire confiance là-dessus, tu rentres à la maison avec ton grand-père."

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers Cuddy. Puis elle hocha la tête et la jeune femme lui sourit. House se leva.

"Bien. Peut-être que maintenant on va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ta blouse."

Lois lui sourit timidement puis le précéda à l'extérieur du bureau.

"House... Lois attends deux minutes dehors tu veux."

Elle hocha la tête et House referma la porte derrière elle. Cuddy se leva, fit le tour du bureau pour s'y appuyer et faire face à House. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord derrière elle. House la regarda faire avec curiosité. Puis la jeune femme leva légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que leur regard se croisent.

"Maman voulait savoir si tu voulais venir diner à la maison ce soir."

C'était dit. Elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement en voyant les yeux de House virer au bleu glacial.

"Je croyais que tu avais mis les choses au clair avec elle."

"Bien-sûr! Elle sait qu'elle ne fera jamais de toi son gendre mais elle accepte notre relation et..."

"Quelle relation?"

Si elle ne savait pas que fenêtres et portes étaient fermées elle aurait juré avoir senti un courant d'air souffler sa brise glaciale dans la pièce. Le silence qui suivit la fit frissonner. House n'avait pas haussé le ton jusqu'à présent. Mais ses traits s'étaient durcis. Cuddy craignait ce qui allait suivre.

"Laisse tomber. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Non au contraire!"

Le ton de sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle sentit un étrange sentiment de nausée l'envahir. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle se raidit.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se réunirait pas autour d'un bon repas avec belle-maman et beau-papa pour discuter de qui leur charmante fille tient ses gènes de gémisseuse. Parce que toi et moi c'est que du sexe. Je croyais que c'était clair. J'ai rien de plus à t'offrir."

Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Elle s'y attendait à vrai dire. Mais il n'empêche que la douche froide lui gela les entrailles et elle eut à nouveau envie de vomir. Si elle pouvait y laisser un bout de sa mémoire en prime. Oublier ces dernières secondes, ces dernières minutes, et repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Ca va?"

Elle releva la tête vers la voix douce de Lois qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le départ de House. Elle ravala ses larmes menaçantes et prit une plus grande respiration. Elle fit de son mieux pour esquisser un sourire.

"Ca va. Tu n'es pas repartie avec House?"

Lois ne cilla pas. Elle s'approcha de Lisa et se serra contre elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras, sa tête appuyée contre son ventre. Après un instant, Cuddy passa un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et ferma les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste."

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre et pressa ses paupières pour éviter quelque larme de couler. Mais elle fut secouée d'un sanglot et sentit Lois resserrer son étreinte. Après quelques minutes de silence, la petite s'écarta doucement. Cuddy se redressa et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Lois s'assit à coté d'elle.

"Pourquoi tu pleures?"

"C'est... compliqué..."

Et c'était la vérité. Elle ne pleurait pas simplement parce que House avait rabaissé leur relation à quelque chose de bassement physique. Elle n'était plus une ado. Elle ne pleurait pas parce que House avait été House. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant et elle s'était faite une amie de la douleur qui l'accompagnait toujours. C'était de sa faute à elle. Jamais elle n'aurait du s'attacher autant à lui, apprécier les moments passés avec lui, cette chose étrange qu'ils partageaient. Et ce dès le début. Mais il avait la capacité horripilante de faire tomber ses défenses.

"Je serai jamais amoureuse."

L'affirmation de la fillette fit tourner la tête à Cuddy. Elle lui lança un faible sourire et lui prit la main.

"Ne dis pas une chose pareille."

Est-ce que ça pouvait être ça? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait réellement être amoureuse de House? Sensible à son charme d'accord. Mais amoureuse? Qu'en était-il d'elle? Elle le connaissait problablement mieux que n'importe qui. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être un con, un être méchant et indifférent. Pourtant elle était également persuadée d'avoir vu des facettes de lui auquelles personne, si ce n'est peut-être Stacy, n'avait été confronté.

Elle se sentait déçue et vide. Et en colère. Parce qu'elle s'était faite de fausses idées. Parce qu'elle avait trop espéré. Parce qu'il s'obstinait à maintenir à bonne distance tous ceux qui tenaient à lui. Et à qui il tenait. Elle soupira finalement, sécha d'un revers de la main ses joues humides et posa son regard sur Lois.

"Si tu veux je peux faire de sa vie un enfer."

Cuddy rit doucement et sourit à sa nièce.

"Tu es mignonne mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'a besoin de personne pour ça. Pourquoi on irait pas plutôt te chercher une blouse. Pour de vrai cette fois."

Lois se fendit d'un sourire et bondit sur ses pieds.

* * *

"Je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose dans mon bureau en filant si vite."

Les quatre médecins se tournèrent vers leur patronne. House l'observa plus particulièrement. Elle se tenait à l'entrée du bureau, la tête haute et le regard menaçant. Puis Lois surgit de derrière elle, les poings sur les hanches et le même regard posé sur House. Elle arborait maintenant une blouse blanche qui descendait sur ses mollets et dont on avait retroussé les manches.

House soupira et indiqua à la fillette de s'asseoir. Elle se posa en lui lançant une grimace sur la seule chaise libre. Avec un froncement de sourcils concentré, elle mimiqua la position de Cameron, les jambes croisées, le buste légèrement en avant et le bras lachement croisés sur la table. House se tourna vers Cuddy, les deux mains appuyées sur sa canne.

"Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant Dr Cuddy de m'avoir ramené ce boulet que j'avais perdu en revenant de vous saluer."

Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'il souriait d'un air narquois. Il lui fallut tout le self-control dont elle était capable pour se retenir de lui faire ravaler son culot et sa fierté avec. A la place elle lui rendit un sourire moqueur.

"Oui. A se demander ce que vous feriez sans moi."

"Pffff... Vous flattez pas. Vous êtes moins utile qu'une poupée gonflable. Et je dis ça avec tout le respect que je dois aux poupées gonflables."

Il arqua un sourcil en attente d'une répartie. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui et baissa le ton comme pour lui glisser une confidence mais sans se préoccuper que toute la salle l'entende.

"Vous vous amuseriez beaucoup moins avec une poupée gonflable."

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire triomphal et tourna les talons. House la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. C'était quoi ça? Elle réagissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou alors elle se foutait de ce qu'il avait dit et considérait également leur relation comme purement sexuelle. Quoiqu'il en soit... il ne s'était pas préparé à ça.

TBC...


	16. Où on est déjà ko

_Et oui encore une fois, je me répète, merci mille fois pour vos adorables reviews!! Continuez comme ça, ça fait vraiment super plaisir et c'est une belle récompense!_**Chapitre 16:**** Où on est déjà ko**

* * *

Cuddy fut relativement silencieuse pendant le diner. Sa mère et ses soeurs essayaient régulièrement de la faire participer aux conversations mais elle n'y manifestait qu'un intérêt superficiel. Elle avait par ailleurs la désagréable impression qu'elles savaient pourquoi Lisa était à mille lieux de ce diner. C'était une des raisons qui la poussaient à sourire malgré tout, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'autre raison étant le regard de Lois qui ne se détachait que peu d'elle.

Si Cuddy avait paru convaincue face à House, il n'en était pas entièrement ainsi. Elle voulait tester la sincérité de House, le prendre à son propre jeu d'une relation purement sexuelle. En clair, elle comptait jouer la pute pour qui il prétendait la prendre. S'il avait simplement chercher à faire fuir un semblant de bonheur et qu'il appréciait bien plus leur relation qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, alors il risquait de souffrir, ou tout au moins de perdre ce masque de froideur. Quant à elle, elle prendrait son pied... Ce qui l'effrayait plus, c'était s'il était sincère. Parce que là, c'est elle qui souffrirait très probablement. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir, de pouvoir se confronter à ça, de devoir souffrir une fois encore par sa faute.

* * *

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le calme régna finalement sur la maison. Une ambulance avait ramené Allison à l'hopital avec son mari et dans le gîte qu'était devenue sa maison, tous étaient couchés excepté Lisa. Appuyée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle songea encore quelques secondes. Puis elle se releva et quitta la maison, s'assurant en passant devant le miroir de l'entrée qu'elle n'aurait une fois de plus aucun mal à séduire House.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut frappé à la porte, elle tâcha de ne pas s'impatienter en attendant que House vienne lui ouvrir. Elle cacha son amusement devant la mine surprise qu'il arbora en la voyant sur le palier de la porte. Mais House étant House, il se reprit bien vite.

"Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure là?"

"Ta télé est allumée."

"Chose que tu ne savais pas en partant de chez toi."

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Elle sourit en sentant House la rattraper par la veste. Mais ses lèvres se plissèrent en une moue boudeuse sous le regard inquisiteur de House. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Oh oui, elle allait s'amuser...

"A quoi tu joues?"

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire espiègle et passa ses bras autour du cou de House.

"C'est plutôt clair non?"

"Tu as bu?"

Elle captura ses lèvres dans les siennes et glissa rapidement sa langue entre les lèvres de House. Puis tout aussi rapidement elle recula son visage du sien.

"Je suis parfaitement sobre. Et depuis quand tu as des scrupules?"

Elle arqua un sourcil vers lui et fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de House pour les passer sous son tee-shirt. Elle le sentit frissonner et sourit en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa. A la place, il attrapa Cuddy par les hanches pour la pousser dans son appartement. Elle éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de House. Elle se remit à l'embrasser et glissa à nouveau sa langue entre ses lèvres avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps. Elle parcourut son torse de ses mains chaudes et lui enleva son tee-shirt tout en refermant la porte de l'appartement du pied.

Il essaya de lui enlever son top mais elle l'en empêcha avec un sourire. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre et devant le lit. Là elle se mit à parcourir tout le haut de son corps de baisers brûlants, le titillant avec ses dents par endroit. Les yeux à demi-fermés, House semblait presque spectateur malgré que tout son corps soit traversé de frissons. Elle était en contrôle total et ça le destabilisait. Dès qu'il faisait un geste pour la dévêtir elle le mordait plus fortement et l'en empêchait. Puis elle se recula et enleva son top et sa jupe avec un regard espiègle. Puis elle s'agenouilla face à lui et alors qu'elle passait sa langue autour de son nombril, elle entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon. Elle le fit doucement glisser le long de ses jambes puis remonta ses mains de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses hanches, le long de son torse et enfin ses épaules. Elle le poussa doucement pour le faire s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle grimpa sur le lit, derrière lui, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses bras entourant son torse et ses mains jouant jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

Maintenant qu'elle ne voyait plus son visage, House se mit à froncer légèrement les sourcils, songeur. Il ne voyait que trop bien dans son jeu. Elle n'avait manifestement pas apprécié la réaction de House dans son bureau et c'était son moyen de vengeance. Moyen tordu mais il n'en attendait pas moins de Cuddy. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se complaire dans les larmes. Elle n'allait pas se morfondre pathétiquement au fond de son lit. Elle allait relever haut la tête et affronter son adversaire en la personne de House. C'était pour cette assurance et cette détermination qu'elle lui plaisait. En plus de ses atours plus évidents...

House ne se bernait pas lui même. S'il avait repoussé Cuddy ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait que du sexe. C'était parce qu'il avait peur que ça soit plus que ça. Il voulait se persuader que ce n'était pas parce qu'il fuyait le bonheur comme la peste mais parce que leur histoire ne pouvait pas bien finir. Il était conscient d'avoir déjà fait souffrir Cuddy par le passé et s'il pouvait leur éviter ça à tous les deux une fois encore. Mais Cuddy n'avait pas l'air prête à abandonner comme ça. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre sa réaction. Elle le connaissait, elle connaissait les dégâts qu'une relation pouvait causer. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir qu'elle finirait le coeur brisé. Alors pourquoi?

Quand elle s'arrêta net dans ses gestes et qu'elle releva la tête vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait exprimé son interrogation à haute voix.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

Après un silence, elle reprit ses baisers sans répondre. House soupira, lui attrapa les mains pour se libérer de son étreinte, un froid soudain l'envahissant sans le contact du corps de Cuddy contre le sien, de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se retourna suffisamment pour pouvoir l'observer dans les yeux.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes... que... qu'on arrête. Je pensais que tu aurais compris."

Un voile humide tomba sur le regard lumineux de Cuddy. Il vit la boule de salive qu'elle déglutit soulever sa gorge nue. Sa voix était rauque quand elle lui répondit.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

"Rien. Justement."

Il n'avait nul besoin de faire directement allusion au passé pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle lisait en lui plus qu'il ne lui plaisait. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il lisait en elle mais c'était déjà trop. Il baissa les yeux et se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la laissant seule, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Finalement, House avait été sincère dans le bureau. A sa manière du moins... Elle se leva après quelques secondes et enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant de quitter la chambre. Elle se refusa à jeter un regard à House qui se servait un verre à la cuisine. Un sentiment de déjà-vu lui étreignit la poitrine. Lui non plus ne lui avait pas jeté un regard avant de partir, il y a des années de ça. Elle quitta l'appartement et laissa la porte claquer derrière elle. Dans la cuisine, House était appuyé à la table, dos au salon. Quand la porte se referma sur Cuddy, il claqua son verre sur la table avec une telle force que celui-ci se brisa. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Bien-sûr que non elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle était Lisa Cuddy, merde! Elle conduisit en mode auto-pilote pour rentrer. Elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya de la main contre le mur pour retirer ses chaussures. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Et là une poussée d'adrénaline la submergea. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Hurler, casser, pleurer... N'importe quoi. Elle eut un geste brusque. Le vase de fleurs du meuble de l'entrée s'échoua par terre. Presque sans un bruit. Pas plus sonore que sa respiration haletante. Que les battements de son coeur qui semblaient résonner dans la maison.

Elle se figea en voyant une silhouette se dessiner dans l'entrée du salon. Quand elle réalisa qui c'était, sa respiration se calma, les battements de son coeur s'apaisèrent. Elle prit la parole dans un chuchotement doux.

"Lois? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là?"

"J'arrive pas à dormir. En plus Léo ronfle."

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un demi-sourire puis elle haussa les épaules. Cuddy s'éclipsa vers la cuisine, Lois sur ses talons.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Elle secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour observer Cuddy se servir un verre d'eau.

"T'étais chez House?"

La petite se mordit la lèvre en voyant sa tante se figer. Mais Cuddy finit son verre et se retourna vers Lois avec un sourire.

"C'est maman qui t'a chargée de m'espionner?"

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête sans quitter son air sérieux. C'est à ce moment que le regard de Lisa tomba sur le livre calé sous le bras de Lois. La jeune fille suivit son regard et se mordilla la lèvre.

"Comme j'avais rien à faire je t'ai emprunté un livre. Désolée."

"C'est rien. Tu as bien fait au contraire."

Cuddy déposa son verre dans l'évier. Elle prit Lois par l'épaule et quitta la cuisine, éteignant la lumière au passage.

"Viens me montrer ce que tu as pris."

Elles s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé et Lois posa le livre sur ses genoux. Le coeur de Cuddy manqua un battement en le voyant. Elle le prit des mains de la fillette et le posa à son tour sur ses jambes. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur la couverture de cuir et sur le titre "_Ces femmes qui ont fait l'histoire". _Lois leva la tête vers le sourire de sa tante.

"Est-ce que tu l'as commencé?"

"Non je viens juste de le prendre. Pourquoi?"

Lisa ne répondit pas et ouvrit doucement le livre, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le sommaire. Lois parcourut du regard la liste de noms de femmes; la plupart lui était inconnue. _Cléopatre, Marie Stuart, Charlotte Corday, Marie Curie, Rosa Parks... _La fillette eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle tourna la tête vers Lisa. Avec un sourire emprunt de nostalgie, celle-ci souligna de son ongle le dernier nom écrit au plume, _Lisa Cuddy_. Curieuse, Lois tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière, une page blanche sur laquelle quelques mots étaient écrit à l'encre. _Lisa Cuddy. A ton tour d'écrire l'histoire._ Lois fronça les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose. Elle posa un regard curieux sur Lisa.

"C'est l'écriture du Dr House, non?"

"Si."

"C'est lui qui te l'a offert?"

"Je crois."

"Tu crois?"

"Je revenais de la cérémonie de remise de diplôme et... il était posé sur mon lit."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te l'a pas donné en main propre?"

"Il avait été diplômé quelques années avant moi. Ce jour là il est parti sans dire au-revoir et n'a jamais plus donné de nouvelles."

"Jusqu'à ce livre... Vous étiez ensemble? Avant qu'il parte je veux dire."

"C'est... Ca a toujours été compliqué. On était ami, on trainait beaucoup ensemble sans vraiment... être ensemble. On a juste... un soir..."

"Couché ensemble?"

Lisa soupira et posa son regard sur sa nièce, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Lois haussa les épaules.

"Tu peux le dire; je suis pas une gamine."

Les deux furent silencieuses un moment jusqu'à ce que Lois reprit.

"Il te fait souffrir mais tu l'aime quand même. Pourquoi?"

Lisa fut surprise de la question. Elle croisa le regard vert de Lois et renonça instantanément à nier quoique ce soit. La fillette avait le don de percer les gens à jour et elle n'avait pas à jouer de jeu avec elle.

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que la terre tourne? Personne ne l'a choisit. On fait avec et c'est tout."

"Tu es heureuse?"

Lisa laissa échapper un faible rire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas poser des questions simples?"

"On fait avec et c'est tout."

Elles se sourirent et Lois haussa les épaules.

"J'aime bien discuter avec toi. Tu dis la vérité. Tu ne te caches pas derrière des mensonges."

"On se cache tous derrière des mensonges."

"A moi tu me dis la vérité. Tu ne me traites pas comme une gamine. Pas comme maman."

Lois s'enfonça dans le canapé et renversa sa tête en arrière, le regard fixé au plafond. Lisa fronça les sourcils et fixa son regard grave et attentif sur la jeune fille.

"Maman elle croit que nous dire la vérité nous fera du mal. Alors elle ment. A tout le monde, même à elle, surtout à elle. Mais ça fait encore plus mal que la vérité."

"De quoi tu parles?"

"De mon père. Il est pas en mission humanitaire en Afrique depuis 5 mois. Tout ça c'est des mensonges que maman a inventé. Il est parti. Il a tout quitté sans nous prévenir, sans dire au-revoir, du jour au lendemain. Je les ai entendus se disputer avec maman, le soir où il est parti. Il a dit qu'elle l'avait piégé, qu'il avait jamais voulu d'enfants, qu'il ne nous voulait pas Léo et moi, qu'il était malheureux. Maman lui a interdit de partir avec sa junkie et il l'a giflé. Et lui aussi il est parti sans dire au-revoir, sans donner de nouvelles."

Lisa sentit quelque chose se briser en elle en observant Lois. Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle lutta pour ne pas laisser aucune larme glisser sur sa joue. Parce que Lois, elle, ne pleurait pas, ses yeux n'étaient même pas humides. Jamais le ton froid de sa voix ne se brisa. Lisa se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer contre elle. Lois posa sa tête sur les cuisses de sa tante et s'allongea sur le canapé, le regard perdu sur le mur d'en face. Instinctivement, Lisa se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Quand la fillette rouvrit la bouche, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure ensommeillé.

"Tu me diras toujours la vérité d'accord?"

Après quelques secondes, Lisa souffla:

"D'accord."

_TBC..._


	17. Où on s'observe

_Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment extrêmement plaisir!! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur liste d'auteurs/fics favoris et dans leur alerts! J'apprécie énormément! D Excusez moi aussi pour l'attente de ce chapitre. ;)_

**Chapitre 17:** **Où on s'observe...**

* * *

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser où elle était. Après leur discussion, Lois et elle avaient fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Cuddy revoyait vaguement sa soeur la réveiller et la conduire dans sa chambre d'amis, Lois dans les bras. Léo dormait sur le lit d'appoint et Cuddy s'écroula sur le lit sans protester. Tess déposa Lois sous les couvertures puis quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Cuddy supposa que sa soeur avait fini sa nuit sur le canapé.

Puis Lisa se releva dans le lit et embrassa la pièce du regard. Léo n'était plus là mais Lois était toujours couchée de l'autre coté du lit, dos à elle. Lisa repensa aux confidences de la veille, enfin du matin même plus précisément, et soupira. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait pu changer quelque chose. Si elle avait été plus présente pour sa famille, peut-être qu'elle se serait rendu compte de quelque chose et qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête et refusa de laisser une culpabilité inutile l'envahir.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit et sursauta. 11h! Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle s'arrêta dans la couloir. Elle réalisa que c'était dimanche et relativisa. Elle n'avait pas de réunion, pas de rendez-vous, juste un ou deux patients à voir et quelques dossiers à déposer à son bureau. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à nouveau en réalisant autre chose. La maison était vide. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver une explication. En effet, un mot était aimanté au frigo par un magnet vantant les mérites de l'alimentation biologique. _Partis se promener. Rdv au Lahiere's Restaurant à 12h30._

Cuddy sourit. Le choix du restaurant ne l'étonnait guère. Ses parents avaient toujours aimé la cuisine française et auraient adoré avoir un gendre français. A y réfléchir, il n'était pas impossible que House ait des racines françaises plus ou moins lointaines. Et elle se mordit la lèvre. Racines françaises ou pas, House ne serait jamais le gendre de ses parents. Il n'était plus rien du tout en fait. Une tâche sombre dans son existence. Quelque chose qu'elle allait devoir enfermer dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir avancer. Elle redoutait déjà lundi...

Elle se retourna quand une petite voix prononça son nom. Lois se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Elle lança un sourire à sa tante qui le lui rendit volontiers.

"Bien dormi?"

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se frotta les yeux.

"Comment je me suis retrouvée dans le lit?"

"Ta maman t'y a porté, et elle m'a réveillé pour que je prenne sa place. Dans le lit je veux dire."

Après un silence, Lois hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Où ils sont?"

Lisa lui tendit la note.

"Il faut que je passe à l'hopital avant d'aller au restaurant. Tu veux m'accompagner?"

"Oui!"

"D'accord. Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose pendant que je me douche?"

"Juste un verre de lait. Mais je vais me servir ne t'en fais pas."

"Sûre?"

Elle acquiesca avec un sourire et Lisa la laissa seule. Elle sortit de sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une légère robe bleue, longue aux genoux et serrée à la taille par une ceinture noire. Elle trouva Lois habillée d'un pantalon blanc et d'un top bleu turquoise, ses cheveux mouillés attachés en queue de cheval. La jeune fille était juchée sur les talons trop grands de sa tante. Une main appuyée au mur lui permettait de garder son équilibre. Elle se retourna vivement au rire de Lisa et afficha un large sourire.

"J'adore tes chaussures!"

Cuddy sourit en enfilant les escarpins noirs qu'elle avait dans les mains. Lois chaussa à son tour ses propres chaussures, une paire de ballerines blanches.

"On y va?"

La plus âgée hocha la tête et se couvrit de la veste noire posée sur le dos du fauteuil. Puis toutes deux s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

Cuddy laissa tomber sur son bureau la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle parcourut les quelques nouveaux papiers déposés sur son bureau et en fourra quelques uns dans une chemise qu'elle laissa en évidence sur la pile. Puis elle attrapa sa blouse sur le porte-manteau et lança la sienne à Lois avec un sourire.

"J'ai juste un patient à voir à la clinique et un autre qui sort aujourd'hui. Tu me suis?"

La fillette hocha vivement la tête et suivit sa tante. Cuddy s'arrêta prendre le dossier que l'infirmière de garde lui tendait avec un sourire poli. Elle le consulta rapidement, leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Lois.

"Je préfèrerais que tu m'attendes là pour ce patient. Ca ne sera pas long."

"Mais..."

"S'il te plait."

Lois poussa un soupir mais s'adossa finalement au bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Après avoir assuré à M.Martinez, bienfaiteur de l'hopital et donc indirectement de Cuddy, que oui l'herpès est absolument bénin, que non l'affaire ne serait pas ébruitée, et que oui il vaudrait en effet mieux qu'il renonce à séduire Cuddy pour le moment, la Doyenne put enfin quitter la salle. Sitôt la porte refermée, elle soupira et croisa le regard amusé de Lois. Elle rédigea quelques notes dans le dossier et le rendit à l'infirmière. Puis d'un geste de la tête, elle invita Lois à la suivre. Une fois dans l'ascenseur et en route vers le deuxième étage, Cuddy ne parvint pas à se décider si elle était satisfaite ou pas de ne pas aller au même étage que le département diagnostique.

Puis en sortant de l'ascenseur, elles entrèrent dans une des chambres vitrées. Cuddy afficha un sourire chaleureux et présenta Lois.

"Bonjour Camille. Remise de votre opération?"

"Ca va! A part que je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. Mais je vais me rattraper en rentrant à la maison."

"Très bien. Je vais vous examiner mais je ne pense pas que rien ne s'oppose à votre sortie. Est-ce que ça vous gêne si Lois, ma nièce, m'assiste?"

"Non non pas du tout!"

Elle vérifia sa respiration, ses réflexes, faisant répéter les gestes à une Lois avide de connaissances. Puis Cuddy se saisit du dossier de la patiente pour y inscrire ses dernières observations.

"Vous êtes en pleine forme Camille. Je signe votre décharge de sortie et vous pourrez partir aussitôt."

"Merci beaucoup!"

"Vous... rentrez toute seule?"

"Non. Ma soeur doit passer me prendre."

"D'accord. Oh et une dernière chose que je dois vous dire. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il n'est pas rare que les patients opérés de la thyroïde prennent beaucoup de poids après leur sortie."

"Je ferai attention."

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire, se saluèrent et médecin et apprenti sortirent.

"J'adore faire ça! Je suis pressée d'être médecin."

"Tu as encore du temps devant toi, crois moi."

De retour au rez-de-chaussée, Cuddy et Lois passèrent par le bureau de la Doyenne. Celle-ci accrocha sa blouse au porte-manteau et offrit à Lois de garder la sienne. Puis elle attrapa la chemise posée sur son bureau, la prit sous son bras et sortit de son bureau, le verrouillant derrière elle. Elles traversèrent côte à côte le hall en silence. Mais se sentant observée, Lois s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle. Quand elle leva finalement les yeux, elle aperçut House appuyé à la rembarde de la terrasse surplomblant le hall. Elle fronça les sourcils et ne trouva rien de plus mature que de lui tirer une langue colérique. Il esquissa un vague sourire et ne bougea pas.

Ayant pris conscience de l'absence de Lois à ses cotés, Cuddy s'arrêta et se retourna à son tour. Elle leva la tête dans la même direction que la fillette. Le visage figé, elle rencontra brièvement le regard électrisant de House avant que le médecin ne tourne les talons et ne s'éloigne. Cuddy ferma les paupières et ne les rouvrit que quand Lois lui prit la main. Elle la lui serra et l'entraina vers la sortie.

* * *

House était perché sur le balcon de son bureau puisque son cerveau marchant à tout allure pour résoudre son cas enfumait son bureau. Il avait alors vu Cuddy arriver à l'hopital en compagnie de Lois. Il la suivit pensivement du regard. D'où il était il devina qu'elle portait une robe plutôt qu'un de ses tailleurs sévères. Il devina également qu'elle était sans aucun doute superbe.

Il soupira.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il lui avait dit. Etant l'égoïste con qu'il était, il aurait pu profiter de Cuddy. Mais Cuddy n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il ne fallait pas avoir le QI du Docteur House pour le deviner. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait agit pour le meilleur. Pour elle surtout. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle méritait mieux, qu'elle méritait un bonheur qu'il se sentait incapable de lui offrir.

Mais il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour se débarasser de cette petite voix insupportable, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait étrangement à celle de Wilson. Ce bourdonnement désagréable qui lui soufflait à l'oreille que peut-être que son meilleur ami avait raison. Peut-être qu'il se complaisait réellement dans le malheur, qu'il était effrayé du changement que le bonheur apporterait à sa vie.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et s'aperçut que Cuddy n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il soupira à nouveau et rentra dans son bureau. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur son cas tout en jouant avec sa balle. Après un moment de réflexion, il leva soudainement la tête, se redressa et rentra vivement dans sa salle de réunion. Les trois jeunes médecins levèrent la tête de leur bouquins et de leurs dossiers.

"Et si c'était un empoisonnement aux métaux?"

"Euh... On a déjà écarté cette possibilité..."

"Parce que tous les examens étaient négatifs."

"On a même testé pour l'or House!"

"Et le fer?"

Les trois froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson.

"Un labo vous offre une bouteille de vin. Vous constatez avec regret que la bouteille n'est pas aussi remplie qu'une bouteille l'est en temps normal..."

"Ils sont tous les deux anémiques!"

"Camerooon... Vous pourriez attendre que j'ai fini!"

"Ils sont anémiques! Ce qui veut dire que leur taux de fer sanguin devrait être au plus bas. Or ils sont quasi normaux!"

"Mais... ils auraient du aller mieux à l'hopital. Enfin... le taux de fer aurait du chuter pour qu'on s'aperçoive."

"Ils sont toujours victimes d'empoisonnement. Mais ils ont eu très peu de visites et aucun visiteur en commun!"

House se passa la main sur le front.

"Je veux quelqu'un à surveiller la chambre des patients, sans vous faire voir. Et commencez à les traiter."

"Mais..."

Le regard noir de House ota à Cameron l'envie de poursuivre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et elle et ses deux collègues quittèrent la salle. Après un dernier regard au tableau blanc, le diagnosticien sortit à son tour, et clopina jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

De là où il se trouvait, House pouvait embrasser le hall du regard et il vit immédiatement Cuddy et Lois sortir de l'ascenseur. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'au bureau de la Doyenne. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La robe que Cuddy portait lui allait à merveille. Elle paraissait rajeunie, plus légère; l'éclat bleu de ses yeux mis en valeur par le bleu de sa robe. Il secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il était conscient de gâcher une chance de bonheur, de l'en priver elle aussi. Parce que, qui sait, leur relation aurait pu marcher. A l'époque de l'université, ils étaient bien ensemble. Peut-être pas vraiment un couple mais ça y ressemblait. Et ça ressemblait aussi étrangement au bonheur...

Quand les deux Cuddy ressortirent du bureau, il reposa son regard sur elles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil appréciatif au derrière de la patronne. Quand Lois se retourna, il ne bougea pas mais sourit lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue. La gamine lui plaisait à vrai dire. Elle était vive et divertissante. Et aussi incroyablement protectrice envers sa tante. Il se demanda ce que Cuddy avait pu lui raconter mais décida finalement que la petite était suffisamment maline et observatrice pour voir que quelque chose clochait. Et, inévitablement, elle se rangeait du coté de Cuddy.

Son sourire disparut bien vite quand se fut au tour de Cuddy de se tourner. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle croit qu'il l'évitait. Il croisa brièvement son regard et nota l'ombre de tristesse qui recouvrait l'éclat bleu de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si elle en était consciente, mais ses yeux la trahissaient inévitablement. Ils laissaient transparaître tout ce que Cuddy dissimulait derrière son sourire confiant, sa démarche assurée et ses tenues sexy. House souhaita soudainement ne pas être de ceux à savoir lire ce regard. Parce qu'alors il aurait pu prétendre ne pas voir à quel point elle était blessée; à quel point elle espérait que cette relation marcherait; à quel point elle était vulnérable face à lui. Ce regard lui donnait l'envie pathétique d'aller la prendre dans ses bras.

Aussi rapidement que son handicap lui permettait, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il pressa le bouton d'appel et appuya son bras contre le mur, reposant sa tête contre. Si seulement tout était plus facile... Si seulement il n'avait pas ces étranges sentiments nouant son ventre quand elle l'approchait. Si seulement elle n'était que sa patronne. Alors il n'aurait pas cet étrange mal de coeur qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité, à du regret. Alors que l'ascenseur arrivait, il se redressa brusquement et claqua la paume de sa main contre le mur. Au moins pouvait-il prétendre que le voile humide faisait briller ses yeux était du à la douleur.

Cameron sortit de l'ascenseur avec hésitation et lui demanda prudemment s'il allait bien. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit avec un soupir.

"Vous aviez raison. Ils répondent déjà au traitement. Et... Foreman a surpris une infirmière administrer une seringue de composés ferreux directement dans la perfusion de Whiteman."

A ce stade, elle avait toute l'attention de House qui avait relevé la tête et haussait les sourcils.

"Elle... a avoué avoir fait de même pour Furey. Elle est... sérieusement dérangée."

"J'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion moi-même Cameron. Merci de vos lumières."

"Est-ce que ça va House?"

A nouveau, il ne répondit pas et monta seul dans l'ascenseur. Une infirmière qui empoisonnait les patients... Cuddy allait probablement devoir intervenir...

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que Dr House a fait pour te rendre aussi triste?"

Cuddy détourna son regard de la route une seconde pour le poser sur Lois. Après de longues secondes de silence, la réponse surprit la fillette.

"Tu connais le dicton: il vaut mieux souffrir et avoir aimé que n'avoir jamais aimé?"

"Oui..."

"Pas House."

Elle fixa Lisa dans l'attente d'une explication qui ne vint pas. Elle finit par détourner le regard.

"Ce que je t'ai raconté hier soir... J'aimerais autant que t'en parles pas à maman."

"Lois, je... Tu es sûre que..."

"Je veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis malheureuse. Ca la rendrait malheureuse."

"Tu... es malheureuse?"

"Non! Mon père ne me manque pas. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le croit."

Cuddy hocha gravement la tête.

"Tu es décidément bien mature... Je ne dirai rien à Tess."

"Merci."

Arrivant à l'instant devant le restaurant, Cuddy gara la voiture et Lois se tourna pour ouvrir la portière. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, Lisa posa sa main sur le bras de la fillette. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour faire face au regard de sa tante.

"Je ne dirai rien à Tess. Mais... si jamais tu veux en parler... Tu peux m'appeler. D'accord?"

Lois acquiesca avec un sourire.

"On y va? Il est déjà presque 12h45."

_TBC..._

_Et la seule chose qui vous reste à faire c'est d'appuyer sur le bouton juste en dessous! D_


	18. Où on se fait du charme

Je suis impardooonnabble!!! Je sais vous commencez à la connaître ma rengaine... ^^ Profondément désolée pour l'attente! Merci énormément à tous ceux qui continuent de laisser des reviews! Vous avez même pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir et ça me booste! Sinon la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai déjà 2 chapitres d'avance et que l'autre est en cours d'écriture. Doooonc... je ne devrais pas vous laisser poireauter trop longtemps pour les prochains chapitres. :D Merci encore à ceux qui s'accrochent et qui continuent à me lire malgré les posts très discontinus! Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impressions. ;)

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :**** Où on se fait du charme**

A la surprise de Lisa, le déjeuner en famille s'était bien passé. Tess avait bien abordé le sujet House à un moment du repas mais après que Lois est lancé une "maman" menaçant, personne n'en avait reparlé. Éclairée des révélations faites par sa nièce, Lisa posait un œil nouveau sur sa sœur. A y penser, la façon dont elle souriait tout le temps avait quelque chose d'artificiel. Bien-sûr, elle avait toujours été une bonne vivante. Mais ce nouveau sourire qu'elle arborait en permanence faisait potiche. Certains se cachent derrière un sourire, d'autres sous des décolletés, d'autres encore derrière une causticité apparente. Lisa se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation juste à temps pour pouvoir répondre à la question de son père sur son cousin Victor. Avocat, célibataire, bel homme... et son _cousin ! _Elle soupira.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas consanguin que ça change quelque chose papa. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon cousin."

Sentant que la conversation prenait une direction qui risquait fort de tous les conduire dans le mur, Tess eut la sagesse de donner un coup de coude à son père avant de l'interroger sur leur projet de seconde lune de miel.

Les enfants ayant école le lendemain, le déjeuner ne traina pas en longueur. Malgré que Lisa insistât pour régler l'addition, ce fut son père qui s'en chargea. Le portable de Cuddy sonna à ce moment là. Elle s'excusa en les informant qu'elle les rejoignait sur le parking du restaurant.

"Dr Cuddy."

"Ici Foreman. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais..."

"Qu'est-ce que House a fait ?»

"Et bien... accrochez-vous bien, ça peut faire un choc. Mais il n'a rien fait de répréhensible aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant en tout cas."

"Vos patients ?»

"Justement. Ils vont bien tous les deux. C'était un empoisonnement au fer."

"Quoi? Mais je croyais que leur condition ne s'améliorait pas depuis leur internement à l'hôpital."

"C'est normal, on continuait à les empoisonner."

"Comment... ?"

"Une infirmière."

"Quoi? Une de mes infirmières ? »

"C'est vous qui signer ses chèques en tout cas."

"Est-ce qu'elle vous a donné une explication ?»

"Ça ne serait pas plus simple que vous veniez à l'hôpital? J'imagine qu'il va aussi falloir appeler la police et..."

"Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait? Mon dieu mais House ne vous a pas pris dans son équipe pour rien... Je serai là dans 20 minutes."

Elle raccrocha et soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle se rapprocha de sa famille qui sortait à l'instant du restaurant.

"Un problème ma chérie? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir reçu une bonne nouvelle."

"Non ça va. C'est juste... Une infirmière de l'hôpital qui a empoisonnée deux patients."

"Ceux qui ont convulsé hier ?»

Lisa se tourna vers Lois. Hier ? Elle avait du mal à croire qu'à peine 2 jours s'était écoulés. Il s'était passé tellement de choses...

"Oui ceux là. Ils vont bien heureusement. Mais il va falloir que je gère les plaintes des patients, l'arrestation de l'infirmière..."

"Et tu vas encore travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement."

Lisa sourit devant l'agacement et l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de sa mère. Elle fit un pas vers cette dernière et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi maman."

Tous s'embrassèrent en au-revoir. Au milieu des embrassades, Lois s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

"A plus frangin !»

Les quatre adultes rirent et Lisa se pencha pour faire face à Lois.

"N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit."

La fillette hocha la tête avec un faible sourire et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Lisa, celle-ci lui rendant l'embrassade. Puis elles se séparèrent et tous s'en allèrent, se promettant de s'appeler. Aussitôt que la voiture eut disparue après le premier carrefour, Lisa monta dans sa propre voiture et fila au PPTH. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si House serait encore à l'hôpital...

* * *

Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter à son bureau pour récupérer sa blouse. Après tout elle n'allait pas jouer au médecin mais à la Doyenne de l'hôpital. Et puis elle avait appris à contre cœur que plus les négociations s'annonçaient rudes, plus ses atouts physiques étaient les bienvenus. Et Dieu sait qu'avec deux hommes passés au bord de la mort à cause d'une de ses infirmières, ces négociations s'annonçaient rudes. En sortant de l'ascenseur, annoncé par le claquement de ses talons, elle fut accueillie par Cameron.

"Maintenant qu'ils vont mieux, on les a transférés des Soins Intensifs à ici."

Cuddy hocha la tête. Elle sentit les regards en coin que la jeune immunologiste lui jetait régulièrement.

"J'imagine qu'on vous a dérangée en plein milieu d'un déjeuner..."

"Avec mes parents et ma sœur. Ils repartaient de toute façon."

Cuddy elle-même reconnut la froideur de ces propos, et se corrigea en forçant un sourire professionnel. Elle n'avait pas d'aversion particulière pour l'employé féminine de House, et se refusa de passer ses nerfs sur elle, malgré la curiosité passablement irritante de Cameron. Les deux femmes arrivèrent rapidement face aux deux chambres voisines.

"Et où est...?"

"Kilia Troy."

"Elle est toute nouvelle ici."

"Elle est dans le bureau de House, avec House."

Cameron entra dans la première chambre, suivie de la Doyenne. L'immunologiste lui souffla au passage :

"Son nom est David Furey."

Elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête et afficha son air le plus professionnel.

"M. Furey. Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cuddy, directrice de cet hôpital."

Un homme brun était assis dans le lit, ses yeux verts posés sur elle, ses deux rangées de dents blanches déployées en un sourire charmeur.

"Dr Cuddy. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, même dans ces conditions."

D'un geste de la tête, il lui désigna l'homme assis sur le fauteuil près du lit.

"Voici mon frère, Parker."

Elle aurait pu deviné leur parenté au moment où elle avait croisé le même regard perçant du frère. Il était plus grand que son frère, définitivement plus baraqué. Trop baraqué à son goût... Et son sourire était aussi éclatant que celui de David. Ils se serrèrent la main et elle entama son speech de Doyenne. Mais elle avait à peine commencé que Furey se pencha vers elle avec un sourire et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Ne vous excusez de rien. Dr Cuddy. Vos médecins m'ont sauvé la vie. Et il n'y a pas grand chose que vous puissiez faire contre une malade comme elle. Croyez moi, j'en sais quelque chose."

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, se détachant du contact du patient par la même occasion.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Vous connaissez Mlle Troy ?»

"Oui. Notre mère était atteinte d'une sclérose en plaques, mais nous refusions de la faire hospitaliser. A la place, on a engagé une infirmière à domicile."

"Kilia Troy."

"Oui. Elle a commencé à essayer de me séduire. Je vous avouerai qu'elle est plaisante, mais il était hors de question pour moi de sortir avec la femme qui soignait ma mère. Et je sortais juste d'un divorce difficile. Quand j'ai refusé ses avances, elle a menacé de se venger sur ma mère et je l'ai renvoyé."

"Apparemment ce n'est pas sur votre mère qu'elle s'est vengée."

"Il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle aille la déterrer."

"Je suis désolée..."

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots de politesse. Elle sortit satisfaite, après qu'il eut affirmé ne pas porter plainte contre l'hôpital. Elle souffla.

"Et bien ça c'est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

"Vous lui avez fait de l'effet..."

Elle posa un regard sévère sur Cameron, mais le fin sourire qui plissait ses lèvres trahissait son amusement.

"Ca risque de ne pas être aussi simple avec Bill Whiteman. Pour commencer sa femme est là donc..."

Nouveau regard sévère de la Doyenne.

"Mais c'est surtout un..."

"Con ?»

"J'allais dire fort tempérament mais con marche aussi. Et sa femme est encore pire."

Cuddy soupira avant de réafficher un sourire professionnel en entrant dans la chambre.

"M. Whiteman. Bonjour, je suis Dr Cuddy, directrice de l'hôpital."

"Celle que je dois remercier pour avoir laisser cette femme empoisonner mon mari ?»

Cuddy retint un soupir. Cette fois elle eut tout le loisir de mettre en pratique le speech répété dans la voiture. Elle apprit que Kilia Troy avait également travaillé chez les Whiteman pour s'occuper de leur fils tétraplégique. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui et avait estimé que ses parents ne le traitaient pas avec l'attention qu'il méritait. Elle avait fait part de son opinion à M. et Mme Whiteman. Ceux-ci s'étaient mis en colère et avaient renvoyé la jeune rancunière.

Ce qui avait conduit Bill Whiteman au PPTH.

La Doyenne s'excusa sous le prétexte d'une réunion avec la coupable, la police et le Dr House. En sortant, elle laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers Cameron.

"Je voudrais que vous demandiez à de s'entretenir avec Whiteman. S'il rechigne, demandez-lui de le faire pour moi."

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire amusé puis Cuddy s'en alla jusqu'au bureau de House. Avant de rentrer elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle croisa le regard de House puis passa la porte vitrée. Elle posa immédiatement un regard noir sur la jeune infirmière, cause de tant de soucis.

"Mlle Troy."

"Dr Cuddy."

"House, vous avez appelé la police ?»

"Non. Je pensais que nous pourrions trouver un usage plus sérieux aux menottes que vous cachez dans votre bureau. Oh, et le fouet aussi."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sentit son rythme cardiaque s'apaiser. Tout était normal. Enfin mis à part le fait qu'une de ses infirmières étaient une meurtrière. House, lui, était égal à lui-même. Elle était partagée. D'un coté soulagée de cette monotonie dans le chaos qu'avait toujours été leur relation, elle était aussi déçue. Et ce pour la même raison. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis elle reprit ses esprits. Elle aurait bien le temps de chercher la faille que ces derniers jours avaient du percer dans la carapace de House plus tard.

Elle prit conscience de la présence de Foreman dans un coin de la pièce au moment où deux policiers poussaient la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à Cuddy.

"Dr House ?»

"Non, je suis le Dr Cuddy, directrice de l'hôpital. Voici les docteurs House et Foreman, et Mlle Kilia Troy."

"Oh. Excusez moi, je pensais que le Dr Cuddy était un homme."

"C'en est un ! C'est juste un peu mieux caché que vous et moi."

Cuddy lança un regard noir à House et constata avec dégoût que les deux policiers louchaient dangereusement sur sa poitrine et ses jambes. Elle croisa finalement leurs yeux ébahis. Génial. Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur les deux flics de base. Macho et sans rien dans le crâne... Elle fut profondément reconnaissante à Foreman d'intervenir, avec un sourire amusé.

"Il plaisante."

"Oh. Je me disais aussi..."

Nouveau plongeon dans le décolleté de la Doyenne. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et House étouffa un rire. Puis les deux policiers embarquèrent Kilia qui lança un dernier regard charmeur à House. Il le lui rendit avec amusement. Cuddy se tourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, les bras écartés.

"Mais vous attirez les cinglés !»

Il haussa les sourcils et elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Il passa près d'elle en la frôlant et lui glissa à l'oreille :

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire."

Elle soupira et croisa le regard curieux de Foreman.

"Au moins celle-ci est majeure..."

Elle lui lança un léger sourire mais ne fut pas complètement rassurée... Foreman était loin d'avoir la crédulité de quelqu'un comme Cameron. Elle se retourna finalement pour repartir vers la chambre, rattrapant House. Ils entrèrent d'un même pas dans la chambre et aussitôt David Furey se tourna vers eux, un sourire désolé étirait ses lèvres.

"Il ne retirera pas sa plainte. Désolé Dr Cuddy."

"Bien-sûr que non il ne retirera pas sa plainte ! Mon mari est presque mort par..."

"Par la faute d'une folle-dingue d'infirmière. Vous auriez préféré qu'elle continue doucement à vous empoisonner chez vous, sans que votre généraliste trouve la solution à votre petit problème ? Cet hôpital vous a sauvé la vie. C'est Kilia Troy qui a failli vous la retirer."

Cuddy fixait House, la mâchoire lui en tombant presque de surprise. Est-ce qu'il était en train de prendre sa défense ? Il n'avait même pas insisté sur le fait que c'était lui, et pas l'hôpital à proprement parler, qui avait sauvé la vie de ces deux hommes. House tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, sans ajouter un mot, sans jeter un regard à la Doyenne. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les Whiteman.

"Je vous recontacterai dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, pour un rendez-vous avec notre avocat."

Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce et fut suivie par Furey. Cuddy s'adressa à lui sans pour autant tourner la tête.

"Il est évident que si les Whiteman touchent un dédommagement, vous en bénéficierez aussi."

"Très bien. Invitez-moi à diner. Ce sera un dédommagement bien suffisant."

Elle s'arrêta alors et se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis sûre que notre avocat n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Le votre en revanche..."

"C'est un non ?»

"C'est un je vous rappellerai pour vous fixer un rendez-vous avec notre avocat et les Whiteman, M. Furey."

"Je vais me contenter de ça pour le moment."

Il lui rendit un sourire charmant plus que charmeur, et se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre où son frère l'attendait. Cuddy secoua la tête avec un sourire. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle allait devoir partager l'espace confiné qu'était l'ascenseur avec House. Elle le soupçonna même de l'avoir attendue. Elle rentra sans un mot, sans un regard pour lui. Après un inconfortable moment de silence, House commença :

"Alors? Combien demande le charmant ? Une nuit, deux nuits ?»

"Vous pouvez pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, Dr House. Mais je ne suis pas une putain."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle s'échappa à grands pas, laissant l'infirme derrière elle. Seul son éclat de voix la fit ralentir.

"Juste pour vous mettre au courant. Il a eu la visite de deux femmes, toutes les deux prétendant être sa petite amie."

Elle reprit son chemin sans se retourner vers lui, tentant de se persuader qu'il lui mentait pour l'empêcher de dîner avec Furey.

* * *

TBC... Soon! ;)


	19. Où on s'effondre

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires!!! Et voici le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**** Où on se s'effondre**

Habillée d'un pantalon de yoga noir et d'un large pull bleu, Lisa Cuddy se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Prenant soin de ne pas renverser une goutte de son thé, elle se cala dans le coin et ramena ses jambes contre elle. De ses mains, elle entoura lemug brûlant et le rapprocha de son visage. Elle souffla doucement sur la boisson avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Puis elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un profond soupir de satisfaction. Après une semaine de marathon, elle avait la ferme intention de profiter de son samedi soir et de son dimanche, principalement pour rattraper le cruel manque de sommeil accumulé au cours de ces derniers jours.

Elle avait passé sa semaine à négocier avec Whiteman, Furey - qui était nettement moins conciliant depuis qu'elle l'avait interrogé sur ses deux petites amies -, avec leurs avocats et ceux de l'hôpital. Elle avait également dû affronter la presse qui se délectait d'une affaire aussi croustillante. Un torchon avait même accusé la Doyenne d'être complice avec Kilia Troy dans le but de se venger de David Furey le Casanova. En temps normal, elle se serait probablement amusée d'une telle rumeur. Mais sur le coup, elle avait bien eu envie d'aller elle-même dire deux mots au rédacteur en chef du magasine. Ses journées étaient donc passées à négocier, discuter, et rassurer d'autres patients inquiets et donateurs radins. Il ne lui restait alors plus que ses soirées et nuits pour faire son travail de Doyenne, pour remplir toute la paperasse qui ne pouvait attendre malgré la situation.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait également eu à gérer House. Lui, il s'amusait de la situation. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être à l'origine de la rumeur concernant son implication dans l'affaire. Il envoyait bouler la presse dès qu'il était contacté, ou alors leur balançait des insanités qu'il attribuait régulièrement à la Doyenne. Quand à eux deux... A quelques reprises, elle avait croisé son regard. Il n'était pas perdu au fin fond du Grand Canyon, mais semblait la scruter sincèrement, essayer de lire en elle, de juger son état de santé physique et morale. Mais la large majorité du temps, il demeurait planqué derrière sa foutue façade de marbre, et ne montrait aucun remords d'avoir mis un terme à leur relation. Leur relation professionnelle était tout à la fois bouillante et glaciale. Bouillante parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous ses vêtements, pas observer ses mains sans désirer qu'elles soient occupées à bien autre chose qu'à compléter des rapports, pas l'écouter parler sans penser que ses lèvres seraient bien plus utiles posées contre les siennes plutôt qu'à débiter des imbécilités.

Et pourtant, rarement avait-elle été aussi froide avec House. Ses remarques habituelles, peut-être encore plus acerbes qu'avant, n'étaient plus accueillies que par un regard noir et une envie difficilement réfrénée de lui arracher les yeux et de laisser dégouliner sa cervelle par ses orbites vides. Elle ne s'amusait plus à lui courir après pour l'obliger à aller à la clinique. Elle l'avait plutôt menacé de mettre Foreman en charge du prochain cas s'il ne faisait pas ses heures de consultation. Elle avait longuement hésité à abandonner les décolletés. Dans le pour, il y avait difficilement pire punition pour House que de ne plus pouvoir lorgner vers sa poitrine. Dans le contre, elle tenait à ce qu'il conserve sous les yeux ce à quoi il avait renoncé en la rejetant. Elle avait finalement conservé les décolletés, en profitant au passage pour séduire avocats, journalistes et grand public.

Sans compter que, évidemment, Wilson avait dû s'en mêler. Jouant à merveille son rôle de Jiminy Criquet, il était venu la voir dès le lundi après-midi.

_Elle releva la tête quand on frappa à la porte et retint un soupir en apercevant Wilson. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il s'assit en face d'elle, de l'autre coté du bureau. _

_"J'ai parlé à House."_

_"Évidemment..."_

_"Tout ce qu'il veut c'est vous protéger." _

_"Oh je vous en prie ! Épargnez-moi ça. Tout ce que cet enfoiré veut c'est m'empêcher de traverser cette putain de frontière dont il s'est entouré !»_

_Wilson fut silencieux un instant, surpris par la vulgarité inhabituelle dont elle faisait preuve._

_"Il vous a déjà blessé."_

_"Est-ce qu'il y a des trucs qu'il ne vous raconte pas ?»_

_"Il ne m'avait jamais dit que vous essayiez de tomber enceinte." _

_Elle lui lança un bref regard avant de retourner à ses papiers._

_"Il a le sentiment de ne pas vous mériter."_

_Elle s'arrêta d'écrire sans pour autant lever les yeux vers Wilson._

_"Il a peur qu'un jour il foute tout en l'air, qu'il détruise votre relation et vous deux par la même occasion, ou que vous réalisiez soudainement que vous pouvez avoir mieux que lui. Il ne veut pas vous briser le cœur et préfère que vous trouviez le bonheur ailleurs. Lui, il préfère rester malheureux plutôt que de perdre une autre personne à qui il tient énormément."_

_Elle serra ses doigts autour de son crayon et fit disparaitre l'autre main sous le bureau pour cacher ses tremblements. Elle ragea intérieurement contre le voile humide qui tomba sur son regard. Elle se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre, dos à Wilson. D'une voix étranglée, elle interrogea :_

_"C'est lui qui vous a dit ça ?» _

_"House n'est pas franchement bavard. Mais il sait se faire comprendre.__Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça ou il me tuera."_

_"Il sait parfaitement que vous êtes incapable de tenir votre langue. S'il veut s'expliquer qu'il vienne le faire en personne, pas par pigeon voyageur."_

_Wilson ne put retenir un sourire devant la comparaison._

_"Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à retourner à la volière pour transmettre alors..."_

_Elle se retourna vers lui et laissa un bref sourire étirer ses lèvres._

_"Je suis désolée James. Je sais que vous ne cherchez qu'à aider. Mais s'il vous plait, je préférerais que ça reste entre House et moi."_

_Il acquiesça et quitta son bureau._

Dans son canapé, Lisa Cuddy laissa échapper un nouveau soupir avant de boire quelques gorgées de thé. Ni House, ni Wilson n'avait à nouveau abordé le sujet. Et elle était elle-même bien trop fière pour aller voir House.

Au milieu de ce ciel nuageux, la lettre de sa nièce reçue hier avait été un rayon de soleil appréciable. Lois lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait en rentrant, comment elle avait recueilli une souris que sa mère voulait tuer, comment elle avait fait un bandage au poignet foulé de son frère, ou encore comment elle s'amusait à prendre le pouls de ses amies après leur cours de sport. Elle lui avait également envoyé une photo que Tess avait prise durant le weekend. On y voyait Lois poser fièrement, vêtue de sa blouse, les poings sur les hanches, le menton relevé et un large sourire sur le visage. A coté d'elle, Lisa était accroupie, un bras autour des épaules de la fillette, avec un sourire au moins aussi large. Cuddy s'était empressée de l'encadrer et la photo trônait maintenant sur son bureau.

L'après-midi même, elle avait eu la visite de House.

_Elle se contenta de soupirer quand elle entendit la porte de son bureau être ouverte à la volée. Nul besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui l'honorait de sa visite. Se refusant à lever les yeux quand il demeura silencieux, elle signa quelques papiers, les empila sur les autres, se tourna vers son ordinateur pour lire et répondre à ses mails, elle saisit son agenda et y raya quelque chose. Pendant ces quelques minutes d'agitation, House avait lentement avancé vers elle puis s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau de Cuddy. A nouveau penchée sur un dossier, stylo levé, elle s'arrêta dans son geste quand House se pencha pour attraper la photo avec Lois. Elle laissa retomber sa main gauche sur son bureau et s'autorisa finalement à relever la tête. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et les sourcils froncés, observa le médecin, plongé dans l'étude minutieuse de la photo. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle céda :_

_"Très bien, vous avez gagné. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?»_

_Il haussa les épaules et elle fronça les sourcils à s'en donner mal à la tête._

_"House? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer."_

_"Je sais."_

_"Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Si vous vouliez m'ennuyer, c'est chose faite. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant."_

_Elle jurerait que sa mâchoire s'en alla rouler à terre, sous son bureau, lorsque House reposa le cadre, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au fond, elle savait que ce n'était probablement qu'une nouvelle tactique pour l'amadouer puis l'extorquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourtant, elle ne put le laisser partir de cette façon._

_"House ?»_

_Arrivé à la porte, il tourna la tête vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Il leva les yeux vers elle et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Cuddy quand elle rencontra son regard voilé. Elle eut soudain la confirmation de quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà. Chez House, les silences et les regards étaient bien plus lourd de sincérité que les mots. Après un instant qui parut une éternité, il détourna le regard et quitta la pièce, abandonnant une Cuddy en colère. Elle était furieuse contre lui de soudain laisser entrevoir son humanité alors qu'elle reconstruisait ses défenses qui l'immunisaient face à House-le-salopard. Mais plus que tout, elle se détestait de le laisser l'atteindre aussi facilement, elle se détestait de se sentir fondre sous son regard, elle se détestait d'être à nouveau étreinte par le besoin de se lover contre son torse. Elle soupira. Et elle détestait cette petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait que finalement, House avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux arrêter avant de trop s'attacher et de finir tous les deux blessés. Peut-être aurait-il fallu ne jamais commencer... Une chose aussi agréable ne devrait pas être si compliquée..._

De retour à l'instant présent, Cuddy grogna de la même colère sourde contre House et contre elle-même. Parcourue d'un frisson, elle attrapa la couverture posée à ses pieds et s'en recouvrit. Elle lança un vague regard à la cheminée mais la paresse qui engourdissait tout son corps l'enfonça plus encore dans le canapé plutôt que de se lever pour allumer un feu. Elle but une gorgée de son thé, maintenant à température parfaite. Un soupir d'aise et un sourire gracièrent ses traits fatigués.

Puis le téléphone sonna et le cri de frustration de Cuddy résonna dans la maison vide. Ne bougeant pas, elle décida de laisser le répondeur s'enclencher. Elle jugerait ensuite de l'importance de l'appel. La voix sanglotante de sa sœur cadette lui fit ouvrir brutalement les yeux. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, posa sans délicatesse sa tasse de thé sur la table du salon et courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour saisir le téléphone.

"Je t'en prie Lisa décroche si tu es là..."

"Je suis là Tess. Je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

"Il faut absolument que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin que tu gardes les petits. Je t'en prie."

Son cœur de grande sœur lui criait d'accepter immédiatement mais sa raison de Doyenne la freinait.

"Je... Et maman ?»

"Liz ! Ils sont partis en croisière dans les Caraïbes mercredi ! Ils en ont parlé tout le weekend !»

Lisa l'entendit renifler.

"Oui oui je sais, excuse moi."

"Et je ne peux évidemment pas demander à Alli. Et je... Je t'en prie Liz, les enfants t'adorent."

Elle étouffa un sanglot et Lisa sentit son cœur se briser et toutes ses résistances fondre.

"Combien de temps ?»

"Je ne sais pas..."

La voix de sa sœur n'était plus qu'un faible murmure. Lisa retint un soupir. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Comment est-ce qu'elle allait gérer son hôpital et deux enfants ?

"Très bien Tess. Je m'occuperai d'eux. Mais..."

"Quoi?!"

"Je veux que tu me dises ce qui te met dans un état pareil."

"Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire !»

"Tess ! Ma petite sœur appelle chez moi un samedi soir en pleurs pour me confier ses enfants. Bien-sûr que j'en ai quelque chose à faire !»

"Je..."

Tess s'effondra en larmes et Lisa retint son souffle. Elle adoucit sa voix.

"Tess..."

"C'est Keith. Il... Il veut me voir et... Il faut que j'aille le voir."

Lisa fronça les sourcils avant qu'une petite ampoule ne s'éclaire au-dessus de sa tête. Keith Peynes, le mari de Tess, le père de Lois et Léo.

"Où ça ?»

"Dans le Delaware, je ne sais pas où exactement."

"Tess, fais attention à toi."

"Oui. Oui... B-Bien-sûr. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?»

Cuddy souffla un soupir.

"Disons juste que... L'humanitaire n'est plus ce qu'il était."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

"Je peux te les déposer demain matin ?»

"Bien-sûr. Je serais à la maison."

"Merci Liz. A demain."

"A demain Tess."

Tess raccrocha la première. Lisa reposa le téléphone sur le combiné et laissa son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre, dans la nuit sombre et humide. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Dans quoi est-ce que Tess s'était embarquée ? Et c'était Lisa qui avait des problèmes relationnels... Même la pensée de revoir Léo et Lois ne parvenait que peu à l'égayer... Elle finit par aller se coucher et s'endormit quelques minutes après s'être glissée sous les draps.

_TBC..._


	20. Où Dieu fait des siennes

Voici la suite! Désolée pour l'attente! Je suis encore plus impardonnable que j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance après celui-là. ^^ Mais je suis sûre que des reviews me rappelleraient de penser à poster la suite! ;) ^^ Merci encore pour vos commentaires! Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 20:**

Cuddy ouvrit doucement les yeux et plissa les paupières pour parvenir à lire l'heure à travers la brume qui voilait son regard encore ensommeillé. Il était 9h22, un dimanche matin. Elle referma les yeux et se retourna dans son lit pour s'enrouler dans la couverture. Elle écouta un moment la pluie tomber avant de rouvrir brutalement les yeux. Elle se remémora la discussion avec sa sœur et grogna. Elle se redressa dans son lit et avec un nouveau grognement de déplaisir, écarta la couverture. Aussitôt le froid la saisit et elle s'empressa d'attraper le pull bleu échoué par terre pour l'enfiler par dessus son débardeur. Elle rentra les mains dans les manches et plaça son avant-bras gauche sur sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement.

Elle alla jusqu'au salon et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée pour y allumer un feu. Elle regarda distraitement les flammes lécher la paroi du fond un moment avant de se relever. Prochaine étape, la cuisine. Elle se prépara un café qu'elle alla boire assise en tailleur face au feu, plongée dans ses pensées. Sa sœur avait dit qu'elle déposerait les enfants dans la matinée. Lisa savait pertinemment que Tess était loin d'être du matin. Mais vu l'état dans lequel elle était hier soir, elle l'attendait relativement tôt. Elle soupira en jetant un regard dehors. Un temps qui n'allait rien faire pour améliorer son humeur et qui risquait de lui compliquer la tâche pour distraire les enfants.

Elle se redressa, attrapa au passage le thé maintenant froid qui attendait sur la table du salon depuis hier soir et déposa tout ça dans la cuisine. Puis elle alla préparer la chambre d'amis en prenant soin de monter le chauffage. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 10h12. Elle alla allumer le radiateur électrique dans la salle de bains et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Puis elle alla prendre quelques affaires dans son placard et les ramena dans la pièce maintenant embuée. Elle se déshabilla, et se glissa sous l'eau chaude avec un soupir d'aise. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas trop trainer sous la douche, se sécha longuement dans l'air humide de la salle de bains puis enfila ses vêtements. Elle ressortit vêtue d'un jean, dans lequel elle avait rentré une large chemise blanche qui semblait avoir appartenu à un ancien amant, et avait simplement posé sur ses épaules un pull rouge en mailles.

Elle revint à la cuisine et ouvrit tour à tour plusieurs placards. Pas grand chose à manger... Elle avait des paquets de biscuits, des pâtes, du chocolat en poudre... Elle pourrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le temps d'aller faire quelques courses dans la journée de lundi. Puis elle resta un instant, dos au comptoir de la cuisine, pianotant du bout des doigts sur le rebord. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne travaillerait pas ce weekend... Alors quitte à ne rien faire... autant passer le temps devant la télévision. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa un long moment, laissait parfois échapper un léger rire ou un soupir de consternation. Elle tomba finalement sur des rediffusions des Simpsons et se laissa rapidement prendre à l'histoire.

Elle fut à peine surprise que le téléphone choisisse ce moment pour sonner. Elle se leva pour aller décrocher, s'attendant à entendre sa sœur. A la place, ce fut la voix au ton grave de Wilson.

« Cuddy? »

« Wilson. Que puis-je pour vous en un dimanche matin? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas grand chose pour moi. Par contre... »

Sa voix faiblit et il lâcha un soupir. Cuddy fronça les sourcils, essayant de résonner l'inquiétude qui grandissait en elle.

« Quoi? »

« C'est votre sœur. »

« Allison? »

« Non. Tess. Il faut que vous veniez à l'hôpital Lisa. »

Elle ne sut ce qui la paniqua le plus dans les derniers mots de Wilson. Tess, hôpital ou Lisa. Elle raccrocha sans un autre mot, attrapa le long manteau noir accroché au porte-manteau et quitta précipitamment la maison, ne se préoccupant ni de la télévision toujours allumée, ni du feu craquant dans la cheminée, ni de sa porte non verrouillée. Elle dépassa plusieurs limitations de vitesse, grilla un stop et glissa sur le sol trempé du parking de l'hôpital en se garant. Elle sortit et courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Contrairement aux autres personnes, ce n'était pas la pluie qui la chassait au plus vite vers le hall d'entrée, mais l'appel de Wilson qui l'attirait ici comme un aimant.

Elle croisa les regards sombres de quelques infirmières et les battements de son cœur atteignirent une vitesse folle. Wilson avait parlé de Tess. Il n'avait pas dit un mot sur Léo et Lois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Wilson marcha vers elle à grands pas et le seul air qu'il arborait lui donna envie d'éclater en sanglots. Il la prit par l'avant bras et semblait vers la conduire vers les urgences.

« Oh non. »

Il l'entraina finalement à coté de la cage d'escalier et l'arrêta. Il se plaça face à elle et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Wilson! »

Elle lui attrapa brutalement l'avant-bras pour dégager son visage.

« Tess a eu un accident de voiture. A la sortie de Princeton, elle a perdu le contrôle du véhicule, a heurté une autre voiture avant d'aller s'encastrer dans un arbre de l'autre coté de la route après plusieurs tonneaux. »

Cuddy plaça une main sur sa bouche et fixa ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Wilson. La gorge nouée, celui-ci eut du mal à poursuivre.

« Votre sœur a été emmenée d'urgence au bloc opératoire. Elle a d'importantes hémorragies internes et externes. Les chirurgiens font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. »

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ne percevant que vaguement la douleur qu'elle provoquait.

« Lois est aussi en salle d'opération mais est en meilleure état que sa mère. Elle a une profonde entaille à l'abdomen qui a énormément saigné mais aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Elle a également été blessée à la tête mais on ne peut rien prévoir avant son réveil. »

Elle hocha la tête. Wilson resta silencieux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Non. »

« Léo... il était déjà mort en arrivant ici. Les paramedics disent qu'il a été tué sur le coup. »

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Cuddy. Elle sentit Wilson s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas puis ferma les yeux et posa son front contre son épaule. Elle laissa les larmes couler, mouillant la chemise de l'oncologue. Il resserra son étreinte, lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Oh! Tu veux qu'elle s'étouffe ou quoi?! »

Elle se redressa doucement pour voir House appuyé contre le mur, face à eux. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues et passa un doigt sous sa lèvre inférieure, maintenant rouge et irrité. Elle s'écarta de Wilson qui soupira en se tournant vers son ami, les poings sur les hanches. Puis elle s'assit sur le bas de l'escalier et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pressant fortement ses pouces contre ses paupières jusqu'à ce que des tâches rouges se dessinent dans l'obscurité.

« Cuddy? Ça va? »

Au son et au gémissement de douleur de Wilson, Cuddy devina que House venait de frapper l'oncologue avec sa canne. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner le regard à la fois surpris et réprobateur du plus jeune.

« Quoi? C'était stupide comme question! »

Wilson soupira.

« Cuddy? »

Elle se releva trop brutalement et, prise d'un vertige, se raccrocha à la rambarde. Elle repoussa Wilson et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Vous allez où? »

« En salle d'observation. »

Elle reconnut à peine sa propre voix, étranglée, rendue rauque par les larmes et faible par la tristesse.

« Vous êtes sûre? »

Elle croisa le regard sévère de l'oncologue et du coin de l'œil, vit House s'approcher. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

« Sauf si vous me dites que tout ça est un cauchemar... »

« Ça aussi c'est stupide! »

Elle releva la tête pour lancer un regard noir à House. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle avant que House ou Wilson n'ait pu poursuivre. Seule dans la cabine, elle fixa son regard sur le métal de la porte et essaya d'ôter de son esprit toute image de Léo s'agitant dans la maison, courant se réfugier dans les jambes de sa mère ou s'endormant dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Elle se fit hermétique au sourire radieux de sa sœur et aux yeux pétillants de Lois.

Cuddy s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée des salles d'opérations. A droite la mère, à gauche la fille. Au sous-sol le fils, probablement beaucoup moins entouré que les femmes de la famille. Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

A la morgue, le corps frêle de son neveu était posé sur une des tables métalliques. L'infirmière penchée sur lui releva la tête à l'entrée de la Doyenne. Elle souffla:

« J'ai presque fini Dr Cuddy. »

Manifestement elle n'ignorait pas l'identité du garçon. Elle répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme et autoritaire.

« Je vais terminer. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de la table. Elle s'arrêta près de sa patronne et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, voulant dire quelque chose sans trouver quoi. Elle finit par relever les yeux et esquissa un demi-sourire compatissant. Cuddy acquiesça et alla se placer près de la table. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle attrapa l'éponge et entreprit de finir de laver le visage du garçon. Elle eut rapidement terminé. Elle reposa l'éponge, puis dans le silence oppressant de la pièce, elle murmura, malgré sa gorge nouée:

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front froid de Léo et se releva pour le recouvrir complètement du drap blanc. Puis elle quitta la morgue et d'un signe de tête, invita l'infirmière à prendre le relais pour le corps du garçon.

Elle remonta jusqu'au salles d'opérations et cette fois, monta les escaliers de droite jusqu'à la salle d'observation, déserte. Elle resta debout face à la vitre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Après un instant, le chirurgien releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser et ses paupières se fermer une seconde de trop.

Lui non plus n'était pas ignorant de qui était la personne sur sa table.

Cuddy balaya mécaniquement une larme échouée sur sa joue. Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence de Chase à la tête de la table. Probablement envoyé par House pour lui faire un rapport complet de l'opération. Autant qu'elle en profite également. Elle s'avança vers l'interphone et se racla la gorge avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

« Dr Chase. Comment se passe l'opération? »

Elle fut consciente que tous les acteurs de la scène se jouant en bas se figèrent un court instant. Le jeune médecin releva lentement la tête, et la secoua imperceptiblement.

« Dr Cuddy, je ne pense pas que... »

« En dépit des circonstances, Dr Chase, je suis toujours votre patronne. »

Elle devina son soupir et serra les mâchoires quand il commença à parler.

« Sa jambe droite est fracturée, tout comme sa cheville gauche. Son bras gauche et son visage principalement, ont été durement lacérés par des bouts de verres. Elle a une contusion sévère au crâne. Son estomac perforé a énormément saigné avant que l'hémorragie ne puisse être stoppée. Ses poumons ont été gravement comprimés par le volant lors de l'accident. »

Étrangement, chaque « -ment » des adverbes utilisés par Chase lui faisait comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur et résonnait dans sa poitrine.

« Son cœur est également très faible. Elle a déjà fait un arrêt dans l'ambulance et un sur la table, il y a quelques minutes. Pour le moment ses vitales semblent constantes. »

Elle hocha la tête et, sentant de nouvelles larmes au bord de ses yeux, elle se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Elle se trouva alors face à Cameron.

« On m'a envoyée vous dire que Lois est sortie du bloc. Elle a été conduite en soins intensifs en attendant qu'elle reprenne conscience. »

« Merci. »

Elle passa près de la jeune femme mais ralentit avant la porte. Elle lança par dessus son épaule.

« On? »

« Euh... Dr House. »

« Évidemment. »

Elle quitta la pièce et s'interdit de dévaler les escaliers. Elle croisa plusieurs infirmières qui la saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'aile des soins intensifs, ignorante de la présence de House, derrière le bureau des infirmières. Au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur la rangée de lit, elle croisa Foreman qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta face à elle et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Il resta en retrait quand elle s'approcha du lit où était allongée la fillette.

« Dès qu'elle se réveille nous la mettrons dans une chambre à part. Mais pour l'instant... Désolé pour le manque d'intimité. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un demi-sourire.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle va? »

« Pas trop mal. L'opération c'est bien passée. Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang mais aucun organe vital n'a été touché. La cicatrice restera minime mais visible quand elle paradera en bikini. »

Cette fois-ci, Cuddy opta pour le regard originellement crée pour House.

« La seule chose inquiétante est la contusion à la tête. Nous avons parer au plus urgent en fermant la plaie de l'abdomen mais on a programmé un scan cérébral dans... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« ... dix minutes. »

Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui mais s'avança plus près du lit. Foreman quitta la pièce. Cuddy laissa son regard glisser sur sa nièce. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle respirait par elle-même. Les fonctions vitales n'étaient donc pas endommagées. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et de son autre main, lui caressa le front. Le seul fait de voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement lui redonnait le sourire.

Ce qui lui ôtait le sourire en revanche, c'était de repenser à Léo, à Tess qui était dans un état déplorable, et aux nouvelles que Lois allait recevoir à son réveil. _Si elle se réveille,_ lui souffla une petite voix désagréable.

Elle tourna vivement la tête quand on se racla la gorge derrière elle. Brenda et une jeune collègue se tenait près de la porte. Ce fut la plus âgée qui prit la parole.

« Le scanner est libre. »

Elle hocha la tête et la plus jeune s'avança pour rouler le lit dehors. Cuddy la suivit sur quelques pas. Brenda s'approcha d'elle et d'un mouvement de la tête lui indiqua le bureau des infirmières. La Doyenne soupira en voyant House et Wilson.

Et pourtant c'est à ce moment là que son subconscient sembla crier quelque chose à son conscient. _Regardes! La voilà ta famille ma vieille! _Elle embrassa le couloir du regard. Foreman accompagnait Lois, Chase était en salle d'op', Cameron probablement en salle d'observation, Brenda était à l'hôpital un dimanche, infirmières et chirurgiens s'étaient mobilisés pour donner à sa famille les meilleurs soins le plus vite possible. Et bien-sûr House et Wilson étaient là. A nouveau elle sentit des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elles sentaient les émotions s'accumuler dans son être et craignait déjà le moment où le barrage romprait.

Pour le moment, elle s'avança vers les deux hommes et se tourna vers Wilson.

« Je suis désolée de vous importuner encore mais... »

« Lisa. »

Il posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme et d'une faible sourire l'invita à continuer.

« Je suis partie de chez moi si vite et je n'ai pas... verrouillé. Ni éteint la télévision, les lumières, le feu de cheminée... »

« Parce qu'en plus d'être sans famille vous voulez être sans maison? »

Dans le trio, seul Wilson nota à quel point le distant vouvoiement s'était ancré malgré ces derniers jours. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un demi-sourire. Il nota aussi avec un moindre sourire la façon dont Cuddy vrilla son regard noir dans celui de House.

« Et je suis sûre que vous vous feriez un tel plaisir de m'accueillir. Peut-être même que tvous pourriez négocier un prix sur les fellations. »

Cette fois le sourire de Wilson disparut au profit d'une grimace. Tenir la chandelle pour ces deux là était tout sauf un boulot de tout repos. Il fallait aussi avouer que le tact de House n'était pas ce qui faisait sa réputation... Cuddy se retourna vers lui.

« Je vais aller faire un tour chez vous immédiatement Cuddy. Ne vous en faites pas. »

« Merci James. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son ami puis tourna les talons. Wilson reporta son attention sur son ami.

« Ça te coûterait beaucoup de te montrer sympa avec elle? »

« C'est de normalité qu'elle a besoin. Pas cette condescendance dégoulinante que tout le monde lui offre. »

Sur ces paroles il boita dans les pas de Cuddy. Wilson secoua la tête et rejoignit l'ascenseur.

_TBC..._


	21. Où on rêve de se réveiller

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews et merci de me continuer à me suivre! =) Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Sachez aussi que la fic est finie d'écrire. Donc si vos reviews suivent, les suites devraient arriver régulièrement. ;) Bisous à tous!!!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 21:**** Où on rêve de se réveiller  
**

Appuyée contre le mur, derrière Foreman, Cuddy attendait impatiemment les résultats du scanner. Elle grogna quand House débarqua et Foreman esquissa un sourire. Il disparut vite quand House se planta devant lui et lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste de la tête. Cuddy referma ses poings à l'intérieur de ses bras croisés mais ne souffla pas un mot. Le médecin s'assit sur le fauteuil laissé vacant par le neurologue. Le tapotement continu de sa canne sur le sol était la seule chose qui ponctuait le silence.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire? »

« Comme des consultations? Non merci. »

« M'emmerder est plus amusant j'imagine. »

A la plus grande surprise de la Doyenne, House resta silencieux. Le silence ne fut ensuite interrompu que par le biper du diagnosticien. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« Votre sœur vient de sortir du bloc. Vivante. »

Elle grimaça et souffla:

« Je vous remercie de la précision. »

« A votre service. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

« Vous n'y allez pas? »

Il attendit un instant, puis voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se retourna vers elle. Il se figea en voyant qu'elle s'était caché le visage dans une main, l'autre étant posée sur sa hanche.

« Cuddy? »

Elle releva la tête et passa la main sous ses yeux. House se leva et se posta devant elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Cuddy? »

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire quand elle se réveillera ? Hey ! Contente que tu ailles bien. A part ça, ton fils est mort et ta fille est malade. »

Sa main gauche s'agitait en l'air au fil de ses paroles. House la saisit alors par le poignet et elle vrilla son regard d'un bleu électrique dans celui du médecin.

« Dites-lui la vérité. »

Elle sembla s'adoucir et il laissa retomber sa main sur sa hanche.

« C'est facile pour vous, de dire la vérité. Rien ne vous affecte. Là, on parle de ma famille House. Mais vous vous en foutez de ça j'imagine. »

Elle se détourna de lui et s'avança vers l'ordinateur. House se plaça juste derrière elle et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins vous pourrez lui dire que sa fille sera comme neuve après quelques semaines de repos. Les os semblent fragilisés mais c'est aussi dû à son jeune âge. Il y a un léger gonflement ici mais rien qui ne passera pas. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu s'en sortir indemne? »

« Apparemment elle était sur la banquette arrière et au milieu. Cela lui a évité les chocs les plus importants. »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête puis se redressa et se tourna vers House. Face à face, leur proximité était déstabilisante. Elle se perdit un instant dans son regard avant que des coups frappés à la vitre ne les ramènent à la réalité. Elle s'empressa de se retourner et une infirmière lui fit signe qu'elle ramenait Loïs à sa chambre. Sans un regard de plus pour House, elle quitta la pièce pour suivre sa nièce. Elle observa l'infirmière vérifier les vitales de la fillette puis s'éclipsa.

De loin, House la regarda se glisser dans l'ascenseur et soupira. Il rejoignit son bureau, attrapa sa balle rouge et grise, et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Les yeux fermés, il fit rouler l'objet contre son front un moment. Il sursauta presque quand Wilson débarqua dans la pièce.

« Tu ne sais pas où est Cuddy? »

Il releva lentement la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais savoir où elle est? »

Wilson soupira et s'avança. Il prit une chaise, s'y assit, et la tourna pour pouvoir regarder House.

« J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait avec Tess ou avec Loïs. »

« Je l'ai vu descendre. Elle est probablement dans son bureau. »

« Seule? »

« Oui. Seule. Tu crois qu'elle a besoin d'un chaperon au cas où elle déciderait de se trancher les veines? Non seulement elle n'en a pas besoin mais elle n'en a pas envie. Et moi non plus. »

« Comment va Loïs? »

« Bien. »

« C'est quoi ton problème House? »

House releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son ami. Puis il laissa retomber sa tête contre le fauteuil en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

« Je suis dans la merde. »

Wilson haussa les sourcils, surpris d'une telle admission. Il attendit en silence que son ami poursuive. En vain...

« House? »

« J'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser pour commencer. »

Le plus jeune sourit.

« Et ben... Si j'avais pensé voir ça un jour... House amoureux... »

House releva la tête avec une telle brutalité que Wilson s'attendit à entendre son cou craquer.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que... »

« Que? »

« Si tu continues à m'interrompre je me la ferme Wilson! »

D'un geste de la main, Wilson l'invita à poursuivre.

« J'étais heureux tout seul et misérable, et comme un con il a fallu que j'aille voir ailleurs. »

« Et tu n'es plus heureux. »

« La ferme! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être heureux sans être seul et misérable? »

« Elle. »

« Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse seule et misérable? »

« En tout cas elle sera certainement pas heureuse avec moi. »

Wilson poussa un profond soupir qui fit tourner la tête à House.

« Quoi? »

« C'est pas à toi de décider ça. »

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils et observa l'oncologue se lever et quitter la pièce. Il attendit qu'il soit hors de vue avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Vérifiant que Wilson n'était pas dans les parages, House se glissa dans l'ascenseur direction le bureau de la Doyenne. La clinique était extraordinairement calme, même pour un dimanche matin et aucune infirmière suicidaire ne tenta de l'avilir à cette tâche ingrate qu'étaient les consultations. Il put donc atteindre sans encombre sa destination. Il s'arrêta aux portes du bureau et observa un instant son occupant. Elle était assise derrière son large bureau, le front posé dans une main, le combiné du téléphone dans l'autre. Il tourna doucement la poignée de la porte et entra. Elle releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il s'installa dans le canapé. Elle lâcha un soupir et raccrocha brutalement le téléphone.

« Des mauvaises nouvelles? »

« C'est moi qui suis porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles imbécile! »

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le front.

« Je n'arrive pas à joindre ni mes parents, ni ma sœur. Elle doit avoir coupé son portable et je n'ai pas le numéro de son mari et mes parents sont probablement au beau milieu du Pacifique sans aucun réseau. »

Elle l'observa gonfler tour à tour ses deux joues.

« Y avait-il quelque chose que vous désiriez Dr House? »

« Nope. A part que Wilson vous cherchait. Juste pour être sûr que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous trancher les veines. Je l'ai rassuré. Votre style c'est plus les médocs. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il se levait et sortait du bureau. _Enfoiré._ Elle se leva, souffla un bon coup, et se résolut à aller voir sa sœur. En arrivant à l'étage, elle croisa House qui s'arrêta face à elle, un sourire fier sur le visage. Il lui tendit deux papiers.

« La carte de visite de ce cher beau-frère et la brochure de la croisière de rêve de papa et maman. »

La bouche semi-ouverte, elle se saisit des papiers et reporta son regard sur House.

« Comment...? »

« Je connais un gars qui connaît un gars qui a collecté son sac près de la carcasse de la voiture. »

« Merci House. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'avança, s'éloignant ainsi d'elle. Elle le rattrapa par l'avant bras et le fixa de son regard dur.

« Vous restez un enfoiré malgré tout. »

Il resta silencieux une seconde puis indiqua ses trouvailles d'un geste de la tête.

« Allez passer vos coups de téléphone. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard sombre avant de faire demi-tour vers l'ascenseur.

« Cuddy. Mon bureau est plus près. »

Elle se tourna lentement et posa son regard surpris sur lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, les traits tendus.

« Vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de vous faire pardonner de quoique ce soit, rassurez-moi. »

« Vous me connaissez si bien Cuddy. »

Son regard descendit sur la bouche de son employé. Non! Stop! Elle ferma les yeux une brève seconde. Quand elle les rouvrit, les lèvres du médecin étaient contorsionnées en une grimace amusée. Elle fut partagée au sujet de son prochain geste. L'embrasser ou l'étrangler... Elle se contenta de lui marcher sur le pied en le dépassant. Son cri de douleur fut une mélodie à ses oreilles.

Si ce n'était pas pour une raison tragique, elle aurait pris un certain plaisir à s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil du bureau de House. Elle s'arma de courage et attrapa le téléphone, commençant par le numéro de l'agence de tourisme responsable de la croisière. Par miracle, l'homme sur qui elle tomba la connaissait de réputation et se fit un plaisir de la mettre en contact le plus rapidement possible avec ses parents. Dix minutes plus tard, la voix inquiète de sa mère lui répondait.

« Lisa? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si urgent? »

Elle se trouva incapable de répondre, le nœud dans sa gorge la rendant muette. Elle se sentit au bord d'une crise de sanglots. House entra alors et prit place dans le fauteuil face à elle. Et soudain, la présence qu'elle abhorrait quelques minutes plus tôt était la chose la plus réconfortante au monde. Elle prit une grande respiration.

« Tess a eu un accident de voiture sur la route pour Princeton. »

Elle entendit, ou plutôt n'entendit plus, la respiration de sa mère. Le mode professionnel s'enclencha.

« Elle vient de sortir de chirurgie. Les prochaines heures seront décisives. Si elle se réveille sans lésions, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit tirée d'affaire. »

« D'accord. D'accord. Hum... Qui... Qui s'occupe des enfants? »

Le nœud fit sa réapparition et elle puisa la force nécessaire dans le regard de House.

« Maman. Lois et Léo étaient avec Tess dans la voiture. »

« Non. Non. Enfin. Ils avaient école demain. Pourquoi...? »

« Maman. Léo est mort. »

Sa mère éclata en sanglots et elle entendit les chuchotements de son père. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler mais étrangement, dire ces mots semblait la rendre étrangère à la situation. Ce fut son père qui reprit la parole.

« Et la petite? »

« C'est la plus chanceuse. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. »

« Alli est au courant? »

« Non. Je m'en occupe tout de suite Papa. »

« Merci ma chérie. Est-ce que ça va toi? »

« Pas vraiment. Prends soin de maman. »

« Nous serons là aussitôt que possible. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur le bureau.

« House, tu as...? »

Elle releva la tête vers Wilson. Cuddy répondit pour House.

« Oui il m'a parlé Wilson. »

L'oncologue prit un air de garçon pris en faute. Son regard passa de House à Cuddy puis l'inverse. Il hocha la tête, souffla un 'ok', et quitta la pièce. La Doyenne tendit la main pour attraper la carte de visite de son beau-frère et composa le numéro.

« Allo? Hum. Allan? C'est Lisa. Lisa Cuddy. »

« Oh bonjour Lisa! »

« Bonjour. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non, je suis descendue me chercher un café pendant que Allison se repose. »

« Il faut absolument que je lui parle. »

« D'accord... Rappelez dans cinq minutes. »

« Très bien. Merci Allan. »

House ouvrait la bouche quand Cameron jaillit dans la pièce, haletante.

« House! Oh Cuddy! Tess s'est réveillée! »

_TBC..._

_Opinions? ;)  
_


	22. Où un notaire entre en scène

_Coucou chers lecteurs de mon coeur!!! Je dois dire que je suis honorée et très heureuse de lire toutes ces reviews, et de voir que vous lisez toujours cette fic malgré les updates à "dose homéopathique". ;) Sachez juste que la fic est finie. Après celui-ci, il reste deux chapitres plus un épilogue, encore en béta-ing. Tout ça pour dire que le reste devrait venir assez rapidement. =) Je sais que le tour dramatique que prend cette fic ne plait pas à tout le monde et que je suis probablement assez prédictive, chose dont j'ai conscience et que je regrette, mais je mets les choses en place pour la fin de l'intrigue et un éventuel sequel. Malgré ça, merci de me suivre jusqu'au bout et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre! =) Bisous à tous!!!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22: Où un notaire entre en scène  
**

Cuddy se leva précipitamment de son siège et bondit hors de la pièce, suivit plus lentement par House. Cameron ferma la marche. Quand elle rejoignit ses deux supérieurs, ils se tenaient tous les deux à l'extérieur de la pièce, House un peu en retrait de sa patronne. Elle fronça les sourcils quand le médecin posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la poussa doucement vers la porte. Elle vit les épaules de Cuddy se soulever, puis se rabaisser, et elle entra. Elle se plaça au bord du lit, face aux vitres de la chambre. Elle prit la main de sa sœur et leva brièvement ses yeux vers House. Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, croisant le regard perplexe de son employée au passage.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta quand House lui jeta un regard noir. Il s'éloigna et elle le rattrapa en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Cuddy? »

« Elle m'a jeté un sort. Je suis obligé d'être gentil avec elle maintenant. »

Et finalement, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité… Cameron soupira et le laissa rejoindre seul le bureau de Wilson.

* * *

Elle s'approcha de sa sœur, lui prit la main et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de House. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Elle reporta son attention sur Tess dont les paupières se mirent à papillonner. Elle lui serra la main et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire minimum sur son visage. Les yeux de sa sœur vinrent finalement se fixer dans les siens.

« Hey. »

« Hey. Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu es à l'hôpital. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé? »

« L'accident. »

Lisa acquiesça. Le regard Tess se voila mais l'aînée parvint à ravaler ses larmes.

« Tu as été sévèrement blessée mais le fait que tu te sois réveillée aussi rapidement après l'opération est un bon signe. »

« Lois et Léo étaient avec moi. »

« Je sais. »

Lisa baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Sa sœur se releva tant bien que mal dans le lit.

« Lisa? »

« Lois est encore inconsciente mais c'est dû au choc crânien. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. On attend son réveil pour en savoir plus. »

« Mais elle va se réveiller? »

« Il n'y pas de raison pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. »

« Et Léo? »

Cuddy soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Contrairement à Lois, il était assis sur le siège passager et a donc été plus exposé aux chocs, au verre et à la tôle de la voiture. »

« Mais il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? »

Tess s'était redressée dans le lit, son regard fixé sur sa sœur qui demeurait tête baissée, lèvres pincées, mains posées sur les hanches.

« Lisa? »

« Je suis désolée Tess… »

« Quoi? »

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

« Il est mort? »

« Je suis désolée. »

Les grands yeux ternes de sa sœur la fixèrent, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Mon fils est mort. Je l'ai tué. »

« Je t'en prie Tess. »

« Non non… »

Lisa monta sur le lit et prit sa sœur sanglotante dans les bras. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de laisser ses larmes couler. Elle les rouvrit quand les moniteurs indiquèrent un rythme cardiaque à la hausse.

« Calme toi Tess. Ton cœur est encore fragile, tu es en train de l'affoler. »

Entre deux hoquets, elle parvint à articuler.

« Mon fils est mort. Par ma faute, et toi tu me dis de me calmer. »

« Tu as déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques. Tu as encore une petite fille qui compte sur toi Tess. »

Tess luttait à présent pour chaque bouffée d'air, sa main droite posée sur son torse. Lisa planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tess. Regarde moi. Respire. »

Lisa força sa respiration et sa sœur l'imita. Elle se calma progressivement, les moniteurs reprenant peu à peu leur course régulière. Puis elle se détacha de Lisa et fixa son regard au plafond. L'aînée descendit du lit.

« J'ai prévenu papa et maman. Allison doit me rappeler. »

« Est-ce que tu leur as dit pourquoi je venais? »

« Non. »

Elle fut tentée de l'interroger à ce sujet mais décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'affoler plus encore.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je te préviendrais dès qu'il y aura du nouveau avec Lois. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle soupira et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa sœur, murmurant un nouveau 'désolée'. Elle ne vit pas Tess rouvrir les yeux, se redresser dans son lit et l'observer s'éloigner. Cuddy rejoignit le bureau de House pour appeler Allison. Tess appela une infirmière qui débarqua aussitôt.

« Je voudrais voir le Dr House s'il vous plait. Et ne dites rien au Dr Cuddy. »

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta.

* * *

House s'affala dans le canapé de Wilson. Celui-ci ne releva même pas les yeux de son travail. Après un moment de silence, le prit jeune prit la parole.

« Tu veux parler d'elle? »

« Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça tu veux. »

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

« Et tu sais très bien que je sais de qui tu parles. Et tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais… »

« House. »

« Tant mieux, je commençais à m'y perdre. »

« … »

« Sa sœur s'est réveillée. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Comment est-ce qu'elle va? »

« Cuddy allait lui annoncer les nouvelles… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

« Je pensais aller m'installer dans ton canapé. Oh mais attends! C'est-ce que j'ai fait! »

« … »

« Rien. »

Wilson secoua la tête mais ne répondit rien.

« Ben quoi? T'as rien à dire? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je peux pas faire grand-chose à propos de ta condition mentale. »

« Ah ah. L'humour d'oncologue est aussi drôle que Mickaël Vendetta. »

« Tu veux finir ta vie dans la misère. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de son bonheur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus? Que tu es con et idiot? Ça tu le sais déjà. »

Le biper de House coupa court à la discussion. Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

« Cuddy veut me parler. »

« Cuddy? »

« La mère en deuil, pas l'autre. »

Wilson hocha les sourcils. House se leva.

« Ménage-la House. »

* * *

« Je suis meilleur pour la santé des gens malades que pour les autres. »

Tess ouvrit les yeux et croisa immédiatement le regard du médecin qui se tenait au pied de son lit.

« Parce que j'ai l'air en forme selon vous? »

« Vous êtes accidentée, pas malade. Vous vouliez me parler? »

« Vous avez la réputation de toujours dire la vérité. »

House fronça les sourcils, la laissant poursuivre.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment de ma condition. Je connais Lisa, elle ne sera jamais aussi franche que vous. »

« On m'a dit de vous ménager. »

« Lisa m'a dit que j'avais déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques. Et tout à l'heure je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je veux juste la vérité. »

« Votre cœur a été extrêmement fragilisé pendant l'accident. Un troisième arrêt pourrait vous être fatal. Une crise respiratoire vous affaiblirait encore plus. »

« Je pourrais mourir alors? »

« Oui. »

Elle baissa les yeux et un pincement au cœur fit fuir House hors de la pièce. Il fut interrompu avant d'être sorti.

« Dr House? Je voudrais voir un notaire. »

Le médecin se tourna vers elle, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Mais ne dites rien à ma sœur. »

Après un instant, il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et quitta la chambre. Il passa rapidement devant son bureau où Cuddy était encore au téléphone, puis alla appeler du bureau des infirmières. Puis il resta un instant, plongé dans ses pensées, resongeant aux propos de Wilson. Il s'interrogea sur ce qui faisait de lui le plus grand égoïste: sortir avec Cuddy ou le contraire. D'un autre coté, ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait qu'on dise de lui qu'il était égoïste. Il se posa la question de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. La réponse étant claire dans son esprit, il commença à dresser aussi rationnellement que possible les pour et les contre d'une relation avec Cuddy.

Dans le pour, le sexe arrivait probablement en première position, mais il dissimulait aussi tout ce qui faisait qu'il appréciait la présence de la jeune femme, son sourire, son rire, la façon dont elle se collait à lui dans la nuit, son regard qui pouvait prendre des teintes si différentes en fonction de son humeur… Sans oublier qu'il pourrait plus facilement l'embêter, qu'il pourrait peut-être échapper aux consultations, et que ça ferait plaisir à Wilson. Dans le contre, à part le fait de devoir la supporter, sa plus grande opposition était que tous les deux souffriraient probablement à un moment ou à un autre. Mais si on regardait la chose rationnellement, cela faisait une large majorité de pour.

Il soupira et s'avança vers son bureau, au moment où Cuddy en sortait avec précipitation. Ok. Là, tout de suite, n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui faire part de ses nouvelles résolutions, dans le cas où elle avait encore envie de les entendre bien sûr…Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans la chambre de sa nièce. Il l'observa serrer doucement la fillette dans ses bras, un réel sourire éclairant son visage. Elle vérifia tous les moniteurs puis reporta son regard sur Lois. Alors qu'elle articulait les mots terribles qui briseraient le cœur de sa nièce, elle essuya les joues mouillées de la petite fille et passa sa main dans sa chevelure auburn. Quand la petite lui dit quelque chose, son visage se fit plus sévère. Elle finit par secouer la tête et se baissa pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle sortit de la chambre et croisa le regard de House.

« Elle veut voir sa mère. »

« Elle est encore fragile. »

« Je lui ai promis qu'elle verrait sa mère dès qu'elle se serait reposée. »

Il hocha la tête et l'observa alors que son regard était dirigé sur le petit corps allongé sur le lit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais se retourna quand on l'appela. Un vieil homme lui tendait la main.

« Dr House? Stéphane Humphrey. »

House hocha la tête et dépassa l'homme, lui indiquant d'un geste de la main de le suivre. Humphrey haussa les sourcils puis suivit le médecin. Cuddy les regarda partir avec curiosité.

« Vous avez fait vite. »

« J'étais déjà à l'hôpital pour un autre patient. »

« Alors vous n'avez pas fait vite. »

Le notaire secoua la tête. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Tess. House s'effaça pour laisser l'homme entrer et tenta de s'éclipser.

« Dr House. Votre présence pourrait être nécessaire en qualité de témoin. »

Le médecin lâcha un soupir et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de la chambre. Dans son lit, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit en voyant les deux hommes. Humphrey s'avança vers elle et se présenta. Tess fixa son regard dur et déterminé dans celui du notaire.

« Je souhaiterais rédiger un testament. »

House se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Vous savez Mlle Cuddy… »

« Je suis Mme Peynes. »

« D'après ces papiers, vous n'êtes plus Mme Peynes depuis déjà trois semaines. Après un divorce par consentement mutuel lors duquel M. Keith Peynes a abandonné la garde de ses enfants.»

Le médecin releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. La jeune femme reprit d'une voix plus faible, la tête baissée.

« Appelez moi Tess. »

« Il faut que vous sachiez que rédiger un testament complet est une chose qui prend du temps. »

« Je me fiche de toutes mes possessions. Tout ce que je veux c'est assurer le futur de ma fille. »

House se redressa dans le fauteuil et posa ses deux mains sur sa canne.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que Lisa Cuddy soit faite tutrice légale de ma fille. »

Il l'observa avec un ébahissement mêlé d'admiration. Malgré son regard voilé par les larmes, sa voix restait ferme. House réalisa alors quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Rien d'autre que sa fille ne semblait la retenir, et maintenant qu'elle lui assurait un semblant de bonheur, elle baissait les bras. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle et se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à être ainsi. Il réalisa aussi quelque chose d'autre, beaucoup plus égoïstement. Si cette femme mourrait, Cuddy serait mère. Et lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il serait si lui et Cuddy se remettaient ensemble? Un père adoptif?Il paniqua. D'accord il appréciait Lois, d'accord il appréciait encore plus Cuddy. Mais était-ce suffisant pour le pousser à faire partie de ça? Il secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était maintenir Tess en vie. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

« Vous êtes en train d'abandonner. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que Lisa ferait une bonne mère pour Lois ?! »

« Elle n'est pas sa mère. Vous l'êtes. Vous l'abandonnez? »

« J'ai tué son frère. »

« Oh je vous en prie. Pas de mélo. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve avec son père. »

« Et bien alors restez en vie et élevez la! »

« Lois aime Lisa! D'ailleurs elle vous aime également! »

Il releva brusquement la tête quand les moniteurs s'affolèrent. Il s'approcha d'elle, la poussa allongée et posa deux doigts dans son cou.

« Il faut vous calmer où vous allez faire un arrêt cardiaque. Et il vous faut signer les papiers avant de mourir. Pour assurer le futur de votre fille, vous vous souvenez? »

« Dr House. »

« Vous êtes notaire pas médecin alors fermez là. »

A nouveau, Tess s'efforça de respirer plus calmement. Quand elle fut apaisée, elle jeta un regard noir à House puis tourna la tête vers Humphrey.

« Donnez moi ces papiers. »

House secoua la tête et clopina jusqu'à la sortie, ne se souciant pas du notaire qui le rappela.

« Dr House! »

« Appelez moi quand vous aurez besoin de ma signature. Ou quand elle sera morte. »

_TBC..._


	23. Où des vies sont bouleversées

_Tant pis si je me répète mais vraiment, merci pour vos commentaires! Merci aussi à ceux qui ajoutent ma fic à la leurs fics préférées ou à leurs alertes. N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit com de temps à autre en plus. ;) _

* * *

**Chapitre 23:**** Où des vies sont bouleversées  
**

House ouvrit la porte du bureau de Wilson avec fracas et se posa face à la baie vitrée, la tête appuyée contre le verre. Après un moment de silence, il se tourna vers son ami, toujours plongé dans des dossiers. Son biper vibra et il tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Il y jeta un œil et leva finalement la tête vers House.

« Sauf si tu t'es décidé à parler, j'ai un patient à voir. »

« … »

« House? »

« Elle abandonne. »

« Quand je disais parler, j'impliquais quelque chose avec un certain sens. »

« Tess a fait venir un notaire pour ses dernières volontés. Elle n'a pas envie de se battre. Je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas encore signé un papier de 'ne pas ressusciter' . »

« Est-ce que Lois…? »

« Lois va bien. Et maintenant qu'elle l'a confiée à Cuddy, elle n'a plus à se soucier de rien. »

« Quoi? Cuddy? »

« La hyène enragée pas l'autre. »

« Tess a confié Lois à Lisa? »

« Oui. Enfin une fois qu'elle sera morte, puisqu'elle a abandonnée. »

« Wow. »

« Ouais. »

« Et en dehors du fait que Cuddy, qui a déjà perdu son neveu, risque aussi de perdre sa sœur et de devenir mère du jour au lendemain, tout ça te préoccupe parce que…? »

House se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa son front contre sa canne.

« …Parce que tu as réalisé que tu es amoureux de Cuddy mais que tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une enfant dans les bras? »

« D'une, je ne suis pas amoureux de Cuddy, deux, Cuddy ne va pas se retrouver mère parce que tu vas aller voir Tess et lui raconter à quel point le vie est belle, et trois pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis aussi rationnellement à la situation? »

« La réaction de Tess n'est pas complètement inattendu. La tienne en revanche… Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber Cuddy. »

« C'est pas toi qui a critiqué cette décision? »

« C'est pas toi qui n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête? »

« La prochaine fois j'y repenserais à deux fois avant de venir te parler. »

House grimaça à Wilson et celui-ci se leva. La main sur la poignée, il tourna la tête vers son ami, les sourcils froncés.

« Je croyais que Tess était mariée? »

« Moi aussi. Apparemment elle est récemment divorcée. Et il a renoncé à la garde de ses gosses. Voilà un homme censé… »

« House! Je passerais voir Tess. Et toi, quoique tu décides à propos de Cuddy, fais gaffe à elle. Elle est fragile et a probablement besoin de toi. »

« Elle ne veut pas me voir. »

« Elle veut seulement se protéger. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça t'avait déjà arrêté auparavant. »

Sur ces dernières paroles de sagesse, il s'éclipsa. House laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et soupira.

*****

House gribouilla sa signature en bas du document notarié, jeta un regard en coin à Tess, et tendit le papier à Humphrey. Celui-ci le rangea dans sa mallette, hocha la tête en direction de la jeune femme, serra la main du médecin et s'éclipsa. Alors que House s'apprêtait à faire de même, Lisa débarqua, poussant sa nièce dans un fauteuil. Tess se releva dans son lit et força un sourire. La Doyenne roula le fauteuil jusqu'au bord du lit, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lois et se recula aux cotés de House. Pendant que mère et fille se prenaient dans les bras, Cuddy posa sa main sur l'avant bras du médecin et l'entraîna au fond de la pièce.

« Cet homme qui vient de sortir est Stéphane Humphrey, il travaille pour le département légal de cet hôpital. »

« Wow. Vous connaissez vraiment tous vos employés. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? »

« Il me devait de l'argent après une partie de poker. »

« House. C'est ma sœur, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Désolé, j'ai promis de tenir ma langue. »

« Parce que soudainement vous vous souciez de l'éthique? »

House s'appuya des deux mains sur sa canne et plongea son regard dans celui de sa patronne. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa son autre main sur le bras de House. Le médecin finit par baisser les yeux.

« Lisa! »

D'un même mouvement, les deux médecins tournèrent la tête vers Lois.

« Il y a un problème avec maman! »

Cuddy et House se précipitèrent à coté de la jeune femme, pliée en deux par la douleur et dont les vitales s'affolaient.

« Ça doit être la perforation de son estomac qui se remet à saigner. Il faut l'opérer d'urgence! »

Cuddy se tourna vers les infirmières qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Ramenez Lois à sa chambre et emmenez Tess au bloc! »

House se saisit du téléphone pour réserver une salle d'opération d'urgence. Cuddy s'approcha de la fillette qui paniquait.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle va mourir? »

« On doit l'opérer à nouveau. Je te promets qu'on va faire tout ce qu'on peut. »

Tess attrapa House par le bras et parvint à articuler.

« J'ai fait le bon choix. »

« Pour qui?! »

Les infirmières roulèrent le lit en dehors de la chambre, coupant court au semblant de discussion. Une autre infirmière emmena Lois en dehors de la pièce tandis que les deux médecins se mirent à la suite de Tess. Cuddy accéléra le pas pour être à la hauteur de House.,

« De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait? »

« A ce rythme là, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Ils restèrent un instant, en silence, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. D'un signe de la tête il lui indiqua de le suivre. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux la salle d'observation où les chirurgiens s'affairaient déjà autour de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais découvrir? »

House ne répondit rien mais s'approcha pour se placer juste derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

« J'observe l'opération. Évidement… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

« A quoi tu joues? »

« On est de retour à 'tu' maintenant? »

Cuddy s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut distraite par le regard de House se perdant derrière son épaule. Elle tourna sur ses talons. Sa main se porta automatiquement à sa bouche en voyant les chirurgiens s'activer à faire redémarrer le cœur de Tess. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et posa une paume contre alors que le cardiogramme restait obstinément horizontal. Au bout d'un moment, l'agitation cessa en bas et le chirurgien leva la tête vers l'horloge. Cuddy secoua la tête.

« Non non non! »

House se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle d'opération. Il la suivait de près quand elle débarqua dans la salle.

« Continuez la réanimation! »

« Cuddy, ça ne sert à rien. Elle est morte. »

« La ferme House! Continuez! »

Le chirurgien soupira puis la choqua à nouveau, sans plus de résultats. Cuddy fit un pas en avant mais fut arrêtée par House lui attrapant le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la força à lui faire face et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Elle est morte Cuddy. C'est fini. »

Elle s'arrêta net, sans détacher ses yeux humides de ceux du médecin. D'une voix chargée de larmes, elle s'adressa à House, forçant un triste sourire.

« Alors maintenant vous allez me dire son secret? »

Il soupira et quitta la salle. Cuddy se retourna vers le corps inanimé sur la table, coula un bref regard vers le chirurgien ayant encore les palettes en main puis suivit House.

« Ça y est elle est morte! C'est-ce que vous attendiez non?! »

Il s'arrêta, se retourna et attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle meurt croyez-moi. »

Elle fit encore un pas vers lui.

« S'il te plait. »

Il baissa les yeux et fit rebondir sa canne sur le sol.

« Vous devriez appeler Humphrey. Il va sûrement vouloir vous faire signer les papiers qui feront de vous la tutrice légale de Lois, conformément à la volonté de votre sœur. »

« Quoi? »

Il releva la tête pour qu'elle puisse lire dans son regard à quel point il était sérieux. Elle porta une main à sa bouche. Elle le dépassa et traversa le couloir. Il l'observa s'en aller se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il tourna la tête quand Wilson le rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour la mettre dans cet état? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois toujours que c'est ma faute? »

« Hum… Parce que c'est ta faute la plupart du temps. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai saboté la voiture de Tess, l'ai poussée à confier Lois à Cuddy puis reperforer son estomac pour qu'elle puisse mourir sur la table d'opération. Maintenant je vais à la chasse au trophée du meilleur papa de l'année. Ça fera joli sur mon piano, non? »

« Attends une seconde. Elle est morte? »

House fusilla son ami du regard puis boita pour rattraper Cuddy. Arrivé dans les toilettes pour dames, il sourit exagérément à une femme qui s'apprêtait à sortir et attendit d'être seul avant de se hisser sur les lavabos.

« Il n'y a que les ados délaissées lors du bal de fin d'année qui vont se cacher dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Pas les sexy doyennes d'hôpital. »

Il l'entendit hoqueter comme un enfant après une crise de larmes.

« Allez… Sors de là. »

Il attendit quelques minutes de plus avant qu'elle sorte, tête baissée, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il tendit sa canne pour lui relever le visage et croiser son regard.

« Tess te faisait confiance pour t'occuper de Lois. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait! »

« Elle avait vu comment vous interagissez. »

« Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire?! C'est pas comme si tu te souciais de moi, n'est-ce pas. Tu es bien trop égoïste pour ça, non?! Oh et j'allais oublier lâche. Alors arrêtes de jouer avec moi, fiches moi la paix ou agis comme un adulte responsable! »

« Eh! J'agis responsablement là. Sinon je t'aurais déjà plaquée contre le mur pour te changer les idées. »

Elle secoua la tête, ne parvenant à dissimuler un sourire, et s'approcha du lavabo pour se mouiller le visage. Puis elle s'assit à côté de House.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle releva la tête dans l'espoir de lire de la sincérité dans les yeux de House. Mais elle ne parvint pas à croiser son regard. Ce fut son tour de lui relever le visage du bout des doigts, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Je ne suis pas Cameron. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu changes. Je ne te demande même pas de faire des promesses. Mais il a quand même fallu que tu fuies comme un lâche. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Cuddy ne se mette à froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi son père n'a pas sa garde? »

« Lui et Tess sont divorcés et il a abandonné son statut de tuteur. »

« Quoi? Quand ça? »

« Trois semaines. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

« Ce que Tess voulait que je fasse. Élever sa fille. »

« Si tu es vraiment réticente, tes parents accepteraient probablement de s'occuper de Lois. »

Cuddy tourna la tête vers House.

« Il y a deux minutes, tu affirmais que Tess avait confiance en moi. »

« Oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas le faire. Et je ne joue pas avec toi. »

Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de House.

« Tu crois que c'est la manière tordue de Dieu d'exaucer mon rêve de maternité? »

« Yahvé. Tu es juive, non? »

Elle laissa échapper un bref rire.

« Lois est une gentille fille, intelligente… »

« Tu deviens tendre… »

« C'est ta faute. »

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. »

« Tu te répètes. »

« Tu dois arrêter de jouer avec moi. »

« Je ne joue pas… »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est plus seulement toi et moi maintenant. »

« Je sais. Tu dois penser à Lois et blablabla. Alors quoi? Tu restes à la maison pour t'occuper de la gamine? Je continue mes études tout en prenant un job du soir? »

Elle souffla un rire.

« Tu détestes les enfants. »

« Mmm… Elle a passé l'âge insupportable des couches et des nuits sans sommeil. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça te décharge de toutes responsabilités. Tu es capable d'être responsable? Tu ne vas pas à nouveau fuir comme un lâche? »

Elle sauta sur le sol et se plaça face à House, les bras croisés, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Il lui répondit sans la regarder.

« Je croyais que tu ne demandais pas de promesse? »

Elle haussa les sourcils. Il descendit à son tour et vint se tenir devant elle. Il posa sa canne puis de ses deux mains libres, il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre le lavabo.

« Ma sœur vient de mourir en me confiant sa fille et tu ne penses qu'à t'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes des femmes de l'hôpital? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est pour te changer les idées. »

Elle croisa ses mains derrière la nuque du médecin.

« Il n'y aura pas d'autre chance House. »

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle se recula aussitôt et devant son air déçu lui donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Je dois aller voir Lois. »

« Tu veux que j'appelle Humphrey? »

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et quitta la pièce. House l'observa sortir, attrapa sa canne et la tapota sur le sol. Il gonfla ses joues d'air puis appuya de l'index de sa main libre. Il finit par suivre Cuddy, un fin sourire sur les lèvres malgré les circonstances.

_TBC..._


	24. Où rien ne sera jamais plus pareil

_As usual, merci à vous pour les commentaires! J'espère ne décevoir personne avec ce dernier chapitre qui précède l'épilogue. ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 24:**** Où rien ne sera jamais plus pareil  
**

Quand House arriva devant la chambre de Lois, la fillette était déjà dans les bras de Cuddy. Wilson vint se placer aux cotés du médecin. Tous les deux observèrent les deux jeunes femmes en silence pendant un instant.

*****

Quand Lois se détacha d'elle, Cuddy s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à la fillette. Celle-ci resta un moment silencieuse, tête baissée, ponctuellement secouée par un sanglot.

« Et… maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Mon père voulait pas de nous, il me détestera encore plus s'il se retrouve avec moi sur les bras! »

« Tess… ta maman… a fait en sorte que tu sois prise en charge s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

« Prise en charge par qui? Grand-mère? »

« Par moi. »

« Quoi? »

« Bien sûr si tu préfères rester avec ta grand-mère… »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi? »

Cuddy s'approcha de la fillette et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr que si Lois. Mais c'est ta vie, c'est à toi que revient la décision finale. »

Lois se rallongea dans son lit et se recroquevilla sur le coté, se mordant les lèvres pour lutter contre les larmes. Cuddy se pencha vers elle et frotta doucement le bras de la fillette. La doyenne fronça les sourcils quand la petite se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. Elle se releva et prit une voix aussi douce que possible.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. On pourra en reparler plus tard. »

Cuddy sortit de la chambre, se mit dos au mur, tête appuyée en arrière et essuya rapidement les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Cuddy. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers House et Wilson. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa pour les rejoindre. L'oncologue indiqua la fillette de la tête.

« Comment a-t-elle réagi? »

« Elle m'a sauté au cou évidemment. »

« Vous avez passé trop de temps avec House… »

Cette remarque valut à Wilson les regards noirs de House et Cuddy.

« Je dois prévenir mes parents et Allison. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et la suivirent du regard.

« Ça va mieux entre vous? »

House hocha les sourcils de façon suggestive et fit glisser la porte vitrée de la chambre de Lois, faisant fi de Wilson qui lui conseillait de ne pas entrer. Le diagnosticien ferma les stores. D'où il s'assit, il pouvait voir le visage crispé de la fillette. Les yeux ouverts et luisants de larmes, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle prit une plus grande respiration. Après un long silence, House souffla.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais. Ça ne changera rien mais ça t'évitera de te couper la lèvre. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé. »

« Non, tu es une gamine qui vient de perdre sa mère et son frère. »

Bien qu'elle se mordît toujours la lèvre, un flot de larmes finit par se mettre à couler le long de ses joues. Elle se recroquevilla plus encore dans le lit et ferma les yeux. House l'observa avec malaise. Entre deux sanglots, elle parvint à articuler.

« Je crois que je porte la poisse. »

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas vrai… Bon je ne vais pas te le répéter deux fois. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est ta faute. »

Elle se redressa brusquement pour se retrouver assise dans le lit, face au médecin.

« D'abord, mon père est parti parce qu'il voulait pas d'enfants. Il a dit que ma naissance était un accident! Et puis le jour où je décide d'accepter de laisser la place devant à Léo, on a un accident! On était en train de se disputer parce que je l'avais traité de bébé. C'est ma faute ce qui est arrivé…»

House ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et se leva pour avancer vers elle.

« Tu te sens coupable parce que tu es vivante. Tu ne dois pas. Si tu commences comme ça, chaque jour de ta vie tu t'interdiras d'être heureuse par culpabilité. Ta mère se sentait responsable, tout comme toi. Et elle voulait que tu sois heureuse. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a confiée à Lisa. »

Le torse de la petite se souleva quand un hoquet la traversa. Puis elle leva les yeux vers House.

« Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu t'interdis d'être heureux? »

Il lâcha un nouveau soupir. Il resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre à confier la pure vérité à une enfant de douze ans. Il se contenta

« Je ne m'interdis pas d'être heureux. »

Il baissa le regard et se passa une main sur le front.

« Lisa et moi… sommes de nouveau ensemble… »

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la petite.

« Tu ne vas pas encore lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas? Tu vas pas la rejeter à nouveau, pour rien…? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un marché? Tu ne te sens pas coupable quand tu es heureuse, et j'essaie de ne pas blesser Lisa. »

Après une courte hésitation, elle acquiesça et leva son petit doigt. House roula des yeux et enroula son propre doigt avec le sien. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand elle le rappela.

« Je voudrais voir Lisa. »

Il hocha la tête, fit un pas puis s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers elle, tête baissée.

« Tu seras toujours un peu malheureuse, et un peu coupable. Ne fais pas l'erreur de fuir les autres sentiments. »

Puis il s'en alla et rejoignit son bureau. Cuddy y était assise, tête posée dans ses bras croisés. Ses épaules se soulevaient régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Il l'observa somnoler un moment puis s'approcha pour la réveiller doucement. Elle eut un sursaut et leva un regard perdu vers lui. Elle resta à le fixer un moment avant de souffler.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas. »

« Non… Lois voudrait te voir. Tu as réussi à joindre tes parents et ta sœur? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et se mit à jouer à la PSP. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva brièvement le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur son jeu en voyant Cameron. Après un silence, la jeune femme s'approcha.

« Tess… »

« …est morte, je suis au courant. »

Il releva la tête vers elle en entendant son hoquet de surprise et rangea la console dans sa poche.

« Et c'est votre seule réaction? Vous jouez à votre stupide jeu? »

« Ça vous surprend? »

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et arqua un sourcil. Elle soupira et se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Lois.

« Est-ce que Cuddy a contacté le père de Lois? »

« Non. Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à observer la scène sous leurs yeux. Lois se détacha de l'étreinte de Cuddy et celle-ci l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle se leva et sortit. Elle s'approcha de House.

« Elle veut rester avec moi. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose avant de réaliser la présence de l'immunologiste en retrait de son patron. Elle la salua d'un geste de la tête.

« Elle a demandé à voir sa mère et son frère, pour leur dire au revoir... »

Cuddy plongea son regard dans celui de House et lutta contre le besoin soudain de se réfugier dans son étreinte. Elle tourna finalement les talons et accosta une infirmière pour demander un fauteuil roulant. Cameron en profita pour s'approcher de son patron.

« Comment ça Lois reste avec Cuddy? »

« Son père ne veut pas d'elle, sa mère l'a confiée à Cuddy. »

Les deux médecins restèrent de l'autre coté de la paroi vitrée à observer Cuddy aider Lois à se lever pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant. Elle s'accroupit devant la fillette et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir les voir? »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot. Cuddy l'imita et se plaça derrière elle afin de la rouler en dehors de la chambre. En sortant, elle croisa brièvement le regard de House puis s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs. Le diagnosticien les suivit de loin. Il s'arrêta à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires et descendit jusqu'au parking. Il monta sur sa moto, enfila son casque et cala sa canne dans son sac à dos. Il démarra le véhicule et hésita un moment sur sa destination.

*****

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en silence dans la pièce morbide. Cuddy dépassa Lois pour découvrir le visage des défunts cachés par un drap vert puis se recula. La fillette s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se mettre debout. Elle avança jusqu'au corps de son frère et s'agenouilla par terre. Elle glissa sa main sous le drap et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son frère. Elle posa son autre bras sur la table et cala sa tête dans le creux de son coude. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Derrière elle, des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Cuddy, silencieuse. Quand elle s'aperçut que les sanglots trop lourds de la petite lui coupaient la respiration, elle alla s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

« Hey, là, calmes toi trésor. »

Lois se laissa glisser contre la table jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol. Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha son visage. Lisa s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, même après que les pleurs de la fillette se soient apaisés.

« C'est injuste. »

Les mots de sa nièce, soufflés d'une voix étouffée par la peine, provoqua une nouvelle vague de larmes qui roulèrent sur les joues de la doyenne pour s'échouer dans la chevelure auburn de la fillette.

« Je sais. »

Cuddy sentait que Lois se laissait doucement emportée par le sommeil, épuisée par sa crise de larmes. Elle se détacha légèrement d'elle et du bout des doigts lui releva le menton. Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je vais te ramener à ta chambre et tu quitteras l'hôpital demain matin. »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et se releva, aidée par Lisa. Elle se retourna vers son frère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, quelques larmes obstinées tombant sur la peau pâle de l'enfant. Elle fit de même pour sa mère, restant un moment à détailler les traits figés de la jeune femme. Lisa vint se placer derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Après ça, je pourrais plus jamais les voir en vrai. Ça sera fini. »

« Tu les auras toute ta vie dans tes souvenirs. »

« Mais c'est pas pareil. »

« Ça ne sera jamais plus pareil Lois. »

S'obligeant finalement à détacher son regard du visage de sa mère, elle tourna les talons pour se rasseoir dans le fauteuil roulant. Elles regagnèrent la chambre de Lois et celle-ci se recroquevilla aussitôt dans son lit. Lisa sortit de la chambre et croisa Wilson.

« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer Lisa. »

« Ça va Wilson. Merci. Est-ce que vous avez vu House? »

« Je l'ai vu partir juste après vous. Est-ce que je dois en conclure que vous avez résolu vos soucis? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire. Elle descendit ensuite s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle ne parvint pas à joindre ses parents dans un premier temps mais Allison répondit. La jeune femme, plus proche de Tess et Léo que Lisa, s'effondra à l'entente de la nouvelle et eut un silence de surprise en apprenant la décision de sa sœur concernant Lois. Elle affirma sa confiance en Lisa mais celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'entendre une certaine réticence dans la voix d'Allison. Elle mit de côté ce sentiment. Après avoir raccroché, elle recomposa le numéro de ses parents et fut finalement gratifiée de la voix de son père. Après un silence choqué, son père souffla un « Bon dieu ». Elle l'entendit répéter la nouvelle à son épouse qui laissa échapper un cri désespéré.

« Papa? »

« Je suis là Lisa. »

« Avant de mourir, Tess a demandé que je m'occupe de Lois si quelque chose devait lui arriver. »

« On discutera de ça un peu plus tard Lis'. »

« Il n'y a pas sujet à discussion papa. C'est-ce que Tess voulait, c'est-ce que Lois veut et c'est-ce que je veux aussi. »

« Lisa… »

« Quand rentrez-vous à Washington? »

« Dans deux jours. Il va te falloir faire des choix ma fille. Tu ne peux pas travailler à ce rythme et t'occuper d'une enfant en même temps. »

« C'est-ce qu'on verra. Alli' a proposé de s'occuper des funérailles. Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé pour l'aider et déménager les affaires de Lois. »

« Et tu crois que quitter sa ville, son école, ses amis est bon pour elle en ce moment? »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

« Je vous tiendrais au courant pour les funérailles. Embrasse maman de ma part. »

Elle raccrocha et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Elle se redressa et exhala un soupir. Elle se leva, alla se recroqueviller sur le canapé de son bureau et ferma les yeux. Elle souffla un « occupée » quand on frappa à la porte. Elle releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit malgré tout. Elle marqua l'entrée de House par une esquisse de sourire.

« Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi. »

« On dirait que je suis revenu. Et pas les mains vides. »

Il posa sur la table basse les plats chinois et s'assit à coté de la jeune femme.

« C'est très gentil, et un peu surprenant aussi. Mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« L'appétit vient en mangeant. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis quand? »

Elle lui lança un regard agacé et se cala dans le coin opposé du canapé. Elle appuya son coude sur l'accoudoir et posa son menton dans sa paume. Elle laissa son regard divaguer par la fenêtre.

« Hey. »

Elle tourna la tête et fut surprise par la soudaine proximité du médecin. Il lui tendait une pelote de nouilles chinoises coincées entre les baguettes de bois. Elle soupira et sans le quitter du regard, elle se pencha pour attraper la nourriture offerte directement dans sa bouche. Il lui sourit et, lui adressant une grimace, elle se saisit d'un des cartons et d'une paire de baguettes. Tous les deux mangèrent en silence pendant un instant.

« Des nouvelles du reste de ta famille? »

« Oui. Je vais prendre quelques jours pour aider Allison à organiser les funérailles. Et il faut aussi déménager les affaires de Lois. »

« Tes parents? »

« Ils seront de retour d'ici deux jours. Et mon père pense que c'est une mauvaise idée que Lois déménage chez moi, à cause de son école et de ses amis. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle y a pensé avant de prendre sa décision. »

« Si. Je crois juste qu'il ne me pense pas capable de m'occuper d'elle. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que ton père était un imbécile. »

Elle lui répondit par un coup de coude et reposa le carton vide sur la table. Elle exhala un nouveau soupir et leva vers House un regard surpris quand il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Ça va aller. »

« Tu le crois vraiment? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se cala contre lui, reposant sa tête sur son épaule et passant une jambe par-dessus la sienne. D'une voix étranglée, elle murmura un 'merci'. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la sienne et répéta dans un souffle presque inaudible:

« Ça va aller. »


	25. Epilogue

OMG!!!!! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis trois siècles à poster l'épilogue. En vérité, j'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà posté! Mille excuses!!!

* * *

Épilogue : 

**- 6 mois plus tard - **

Cuddy tourna la tête lorsque la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit, et soupira.

« Je me demande bien de qui tu tiens cette habitude de ne pas frapper aux portes… »

La fillette lui sourit et se hissa sur le meuble de la salle.

« Je suis avec un patient Lois. »

« Je serais sage! »

Cuddy reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à ausculter.

« Ça vous embête si elle observe? »

« Vous préparez déjà la relève? »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et installa son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles. Après un instant, elle l'enleva et prit le dossier pour y griffonner quelque chose.

« Ce n'est qu'un rhume M. Patterson. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Elle releva les yeux vers Lois qui battait ses jambes dans le vide, le regard perdu au sol. Puis elle tendit une ordonnance au patient, le salua et quitta la salle, suivie par la fillette. Elle posa le dossier par-dessus les autres et marcha vers son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lois? »

« Greg a envoyé son équipe faire une biopsie. Il attend les résultats en regardant la télé et moi en te rendant visite. »

Alors que Cuddy s'asseyait derrière son bureau, Lois s'assit sur le canapé, dos sur le siège, jambes à la verticale, tête dans le vide, mains croisées sur son ventre, pieds appuyés sur le mur. La doyenne roula des yeux.

« Tes pieds Lois. Et tu vas finir par avoir mal à la tête comme ça. »

La petite décolla ses pieds du mur sans pour autant changer de position. Pendant que Cuddy signait des papiers, la fillette garda les yeux rivés au plafond, battant une mesure inaudible du pied.

« Tu sais, la plupart des filles de onze ans ne passe pas leur temps libre à traîner dans un hôpital. »

« Douze. »

« Dans deux mois. »

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Cuddy finisse par lever le regard et accorder toute son attention à celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa fille.

« Tu es bien songeuse depuis quelques jours. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Lois se releva et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de la doyenne et se mit à faire tourner un crayon. Cuddy soupira et se leva pour aller chercher quelques dossiers dans le sas de son bureau. Le téléphone sonna et Lois y répondit avant que la doyenne n'ait le temps de revenir.

« Bureau du Dr Cuddy… Ne quittez pas Mme Ryan, je vous prie. »

Elle tendit le combiné avec un large sourire. Cuddy roula les yeux et attrapa le téléphone. Elle raccrocha quelques instants plus tard et se tourna vers Lois qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, tête renversée en arrière.

« Tes pieds. »

La petite soupira, s'allongea sur le canapé, les genoux sur l'accoudoir, les pieds dans le vide, le regard vers le plafond. Cuddy vint s'asseoir près d'elle, souleva la tête de la fillette pour la poser sur ses cuisses et commença à entortiller ses cheveux auburn autour de son index.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? »

Elle se redressa, enleva ses chaussures du bout des pieds et vint se recroquevillée contre Cuddy qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Est-ce que… Si je t'appelle maman, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'oublie ma vraie maman? »

Cuddy sentit son cœur manquer un battement et resserra son étreinte autour de la petite.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça soudainement? »

« C'était la fête des mères hier. »

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses un moment.

« Tu ne pourras jamais oublier ta maman, ni Léo, quoique tu fasses. Même ton père que tu veux tant oublier…»

« Après l'accident, Greg m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'interdire d'être heureuse par culpabilité. »

Cuddy esquissa un sourire tendre et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Lois.

« Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu en pensais. »

« Peu importe comment tu m'appelles Lois, je te considère déjà comme ma fille. Et je suis sûre que le docteur au cœur de pierre fait de même. »

Lois releva la tête vers Lisa et lui sourit doucement. Elle se redressa, embrassa la doyenne sur la joue, attrapa ses chaussures et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Cuddy qui était à présent debout. Elle s'approcha d'elle et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour passer ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonne fête maman. »

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce en courant. Cuddy la regarda partir en souriant, les yeux étincelants de larmes.

* * *

**- 2 semaines plus tard -**

Cuddy allongée contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, House gardait les yeux fermés bien qu'il soit éveillé. Il sentait que la jeune femme était elle aussi consciente mais profitait comme lui de son dimanche matin. Elle bougea son pied et agita ses orteils contre les siens. Il sentit un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. Puis elle roula de façon à se placer sur House, prenant soin, sans même y penser, de ne pas heurter sa cuisse, et se mit à l'embrasser.

« Avoue que ta main est loin d'être aussi efficace que moi. »

Sa voix rauque lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre poussa Cuddy à reprendre sa position initiale alors que House soupira.

« Mais j'étais rarement interrompu le dimanche matin par la seule gamine des États-Unis qui ne fait pas la grasse matinée. »

Cuddy souffla un rire avant d'autoriser Lois à entrer. Les deux adultes se redressèrent dans le lit en la voyant pousser la porte du pied et arriver les mains chargées d'un plateau de petit-déjeuner. La doyenne coula un regard vers House.

« Mais je doute que tu recevais des petits-déjeuners au lit. »

Il roula des yeux et observa la fillette s'approcher et poser le plateau à leurs pieds avec un sourire. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Lisa et leva le poing que House cogna du sien.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur d'un petit-déjeuner au lit? »

Lois leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de House puis les baissa. Elle se mordit la lèvre, coula un regard vers Cuddy et se redressa. Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est la fête des pères aujourd'hui. »

Elle força un sourire en coin. Cuddy sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et laissa passer son regard de Lois à House. Celui-ci baissa la tête, repoussa Cuddy et attrapa sa canne posée contre la table de nuit. Il descendit du lit en caleçon, se saisit de ses comprimés de vicodine et s'éloigna.

« House! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour croiser le regard noir de Cuddy. Tête baissée, il s'adressa à Lois.

« Je suis pas ton père. »

Il boita pour rejoindre la salle de bains mais s'arrêta quand la fillette se releva brusquement et s'adressa à lui.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas? Et tu n'aimes pas Lisa non plus? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qu'on est une famille tous les trois? T'as honte, Papa? »

Cuddy se redressa, tenant le drap autour d'elle d'une main et de l'autre attrapa la fillette par le bras. Ne jetant pas un regard de plus à la petite en pleurs, House s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Lisa posa une main sur l'épaule de Lois.

« Tu veux bien ramener le plateau à la cuisine ma puce? Je vais lui parler. »

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Puis Cuddy quitta le lit et s'habilla d'un peignoir. Elle s'approcha de la salle de bains.

« Tu es vraiment psychologiquement attardé! Sors de là! »

« J'ai été privé de mon câlin et maintenant tu veux m'enlever mon pipi du matin? »

« Abruti! »

Il sortit en ouvrant brutalement la porte et posa un regard noir sur la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui, mains sur les hanches.

« Je ne suis pas son père. »

« Tu es quoi alors? Le jouet de sa mère? »

« Tu n'es pas sa mère… »

« Si! Il n'y a pas que la généalogie House! C'est toi qui l'emmènes à l'école à moto, c'est toi qui es allé faire peur au gamin qui se moquait d'elle, c'est toi qui lui as donné sa première leçon de piano… »

« Je ne suis pas son père! »

« Tu ne veux pas être son père parce qu'alors ça implique des responsabilités! Et tu refuses toute forme de responsabilités! Ce qui me ramène à ma première assomption: tu es psychologiquement attardé! »

Il soupira et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, brillant de colère.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne l'aimes pas comme ta fille. »

Il baissa les yeux et la dépassa pour attraper un tee-shirt et l'enfiler. Cuddy lui lança un regard noir et quitta la chambre. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et s'arrêta pour observer la fillette. Lois était occupée à tremper une tartine de pain dans son bol, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cuddy s'avança vers elle, posa une main sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

« Laisse lui du temps. »

Elle hocha la tête. La jeune femme s'assit à coté d'elle.

« A propos de ce que tu as dit… Tu sais que c'est moi qui insiste pour que notre relation reste secrète pour l'instant. »

« Ça fait six mois qu'il dure l'instant. A chaque fois que je vais le voir à l'hôpital je suis obligée de faire gaffe à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais. »

« Je sais Lois, mais il faut me laisser le temps de prouver au Conseil d'administration que notre vie privée ne change rien à ce qui se passe à l'hôpital. Mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire que Greg a honte de toi, ou de moi, ou qu'il ne t'aime pas… »

La petite soupira et finit par acquiescer avec lassitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer la journée toutes les deux? Tennis, shopping, resto… »

Lois releva la tête et esquissa un sourire approbateur vers Lisa.

* * *

Quand les deux jeunes femmes revinrent en fin d'après-midi, en sueur après une partie de tennis, elles filèrent chacune sous leur douche, sans voir l'homme affalé sur le canapé, devant la télé. La plus âgée sortit la première, habillée d'un débardeur bleu et d'un jean. Elle rejoignit le salon et se planta face à la télévision.

« Tu n'as fait que ça de la journée? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et les rebaissa aussitôt. Il haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien. Non, il n'avait pas fait que regarder la télé. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter les détails de sa journée. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait erré le reste de la matinée dans la maison, s'allongeant sur le lit de Lois pour songer. Il garda aussi pour lui l'excursion qu'il avait faite à son appartement, dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus d'un mois. Il tut également le fait qu'en rentrant, il était resté de longues minutes, assis sur ce canapé, à observer la photo de Lois et lui au piano, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Mais plus que tout, il ne lui dit pas à quel point il avait réalisé la place qu'avaient prise ces deux femmes dans sa vie, comblant la misérable solitude qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années.

Devant ce silence, Cuddy secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Lois ne quitta sa chambre que pour dîner et y repartit aussitôt. La doyenne s'installa à la table de la salle à manger pour relire le dossier qu'elle présenterait demain à un donateur potentiel. House se posa devant la télé et n'alla se coucher que bien après Lisa.

* * *

Elle s'attendait au fait que House soit en retard. Il était toujours en retard, moins qu'avant cependant parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'emmener Lois à l'école pour 8h30. Mais hier soir, la fillette avait déclaré parcourir à pied avec une amie du quartier les 3 km qui la séparaient de son école. C'est pourquoi Cuddy savait que House en profiterait pour rester au lit plus longtemps et pouvoir ainsi l'éviter. Elle fut malgré tout en colère quand Cameron, sans nouvelle de House, vint la voir dans son bureau à 10h15. Elle soupira et décrocha le téléphone pour composer le numéro de portable du médecin. Sans résultat. Elle aurait pu appeler directement chez elle et aurait probablement été gratifié d'une réponse du diagnosticien mais n'en fit rien.

Seul Wilson était au courant de leur relation, et malgré les rumeurs et suspicions du reste de l'hôpital, ils étaient parvenus à la garder secrète. Tous étaient bien sûr conscients que House entretenait une complicité particulière avec Lois. Mais aucun ne savait pour sûr que la doyenne et son pire employé avaient emménagé ensemble trois mois plus tôt. Ils avaient alors aménagé le sous-sol de la maison de Cuddy pour en faire une pièce où House pouvait battre retraite ainsi que le grenier où Lois disposait maintenant d'une grande chambre et de sa propre salle de bains et le salon qui accueillait maintenant le piano du médecin. La cohabitation était venue naturellement puisque House passait la plupart de son temps chez sa patronne, sauf lors de disputes, finalement peu fréquente. Ils avaient expliqué à Lois les raisons qui les poussaient à cacher leur statut de couple et elle avait été suffisamment mature pour les comprendre et les respecter.

Cuddy secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle réessaya le portable du diagnosticien et eut cette fois une réponse.

« J'aurais pensé que tu avais fait installé un détecteur pour savoir quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital. Je suis en route pour mon bureau. »

« Vous avez un cas. »

« Je m'en doutais, figures toi. Qui est avec toi? »

« Cameron n'arrivait pas à vous joindre et est venu me voir. »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris… »

« J'apprécierais que vous passiez me voir dans mon bureau Dr House. »

« Délices du matin? J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques secondes après, House poussait la porte du bureau de la doyenne.

« Dr Cameron, pouvez-vous nous laisser une seconde? »

« Je vous retrouve là haut Cameron. Si elle m'abîme trop vous témoignerez en ma faveur? »

La jeune immunologiste roula des yeux et quitta la pièce. Cuddy se leva pour s'approcher de House. Elle lui jeta un regard sévère et commença d'un ton sec.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'évites que tu dois arriver plus de deux heures en retard à l'hôpital ! »

« J'étais fatigué… »

« Ce ne serait pas le cas si tu n'étais pas restée devant la télé jusqu'à 3h du matin tout ça pour t'assurer que je sois endormie! »

« Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas… »

Il soupira et tourna les talons, interrompu par la jeune femme qui lui saisit le bras.

« Greg, tu l'as vraiment blessée. »

Il sortit sans un regard de plus pour elle et rejoignit son bureau où l'attendait ses trois laquais. Cameron lui tendit un dossier et l'observa pendant qu'il le parcourait.

« Où vous étiez? »

« Dans le bureau du Dr Cuddy. Voyons, Cameron. Vous ne vous souvenez pas? »

« Je voulais dire avant ça. »

« Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. Voyons ça… Jeune femme de 38 ans, sans enfant, qui recueille la fille de sa meilleure amie à la mort de celle-ci. Quelqu'un a pensé à lui demander si elle dirigeait un hôpital? »

« Et si elle couchait avec un employé? »

Il tourna la tête vers Foreman, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous nous cachez des choses Foreman? »

Puis il se lança dans le diagnostique différentiel avec son équipe, plongeant son esprit dans un autre puzzle que celui de sa vie.

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil, il faisait rouler sa balle contre son front. Il tourna la tête quand on poussa la porte de son bureau. Une petite blonde aux yeux bleus fit son apparition et s'approcha doucement du médecin, la tête baissée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Est-ce qu'elle va mourir? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« J'ai déjà perdu mes parents une fois, je veux pas perdre une autre maman. »

« Oui, ben c'est pas Darty ici. J'ai pas de garantie à t'offrir. »

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe et se détourna vers la sortie. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il souffla:

« Tu as toujours le petit ami de ta mère… »

Elle hocha la tête avec un faible sourire et s'en alla.

* * *

Il débarqua aux urgences comme une furie mais fut arrêté par Brenda.

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer Dr House. Seule la famille est autorisée. »

« Bon sang mais je suis la famille! »

« Le Dr Cuddy est déjà avec elle. »

« Je vous dis que je suis de la famille! »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« Je suis son père! »

« Je suis désolée Dr House. »

« Ma fille a été percutée par une voiture et vous ne voulez pas me laisser la voir? »

« Ce n'est pas votre fille. »

« Puisque je vous dis que je suis son père! »

Cuddy arriva derrière l'infirmière, tenant une Lois couverte de sang par la main. Les trois femmes posèrent leur regard sur lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de demander d'une seule voix:

« Vraiment? »

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursautant. Il reprit sa respiration en regardant autour de lui. Son équipe était autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça va House? »

Il leur lança un regard noir et acquiesça. Il se releva en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

« Comment va la patiente? »

« Elle est stable. Il est trop tôt pour savoir si elle répond au traitement. »

Les trois jeunes médecins le regardèrent pensivement alors qu'il gobait deux comprimés de vicodines et s'éloigna en boitant fortement.

« Où vous allez? »

« Voir Wilson. »

« Vous pensez que c'est un cancer? »

« Je pense que je m'ennuie et que Wilson est toujours une bonne distraction. Prévenez moi quand il y a du nouveau. »

Il abandonna ses jeunes, soupirant, et rejoignitle bureau de son ami. Sans lever la tête de ses ordonnances, celui-ci l'interrogea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Le plus jeune releva la tête et posa son regard sur House, assis sur le canapé, tête sur le pommeau de sa canne, une main massant sa cuisse.

« Et… tu veux… que je te borde et que je te chante une berceuse? »

« Lois m'a souhaité la fête des pères. »

« Dans ton cauchemar, ou… »

« Hier. »

« Et…? Je t'en prie dis moi que tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader. »

House soupira et fit rebondir sa canne sur le sol.

« House! »

« Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas son père. »

« Et maintenant tu le regrettes. »

« Non! »

« Si! C'est pour ça que depuis ce matin tu traînes misérablement la patte en gobant encore plus de vicodines ! Et je doute que ton cauchemar n'ai aucun rapport avec ça. »

« C'est à cause de ce foutu cas… »

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il rappelait étrangement quelqu'un d'autre. »

Wilson laissa passer un moment de silence avant de reprendre.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire de quoi tu as rêvé? »

Avant que House n'ait eu le temps d'envoyer promener son ami, son biper sonna.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cuddy monta voir House à son bureau. Elle le trouva endormi dans son fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour lui crier son nom dans l'oreille. Elle eut un plaisir jouissif à le voir sursauter. Il leva des yeux gonflés de sommeil vers elle et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Elle s'interdit de dévier son regard de celui de House.

« Tu as dormi là parce que tu continues à lâchement nous éviter, Lois et moi? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment dormi. »

« Comment va ta patiente? »

« Stable. Elle va avoir besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse. Dommage que sa fille ne soit pas sa fille… Ça aurait pu nous être utile. »

Il vit le visage de la doyenne se durcir à ces mots et baissa les yeux.

« La sœur de la meilleure amie… »

« Quoi? »

« La sœur de la meilleure amie lui avait offert un pendentif qui était en vérité radioactif. »

« Volontairement? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Heureusement pour elle, elle ne le portait que lorsqu'elle voyait la dite sœur. La gamine et son 'père'… »

Il mima les guillemets de ses mains et croisa le regard ennuyé de Cuddy.

« … sont sous traitement mais l'exposition était mineure. »

« Une chance qu'il tienne suffisamment à elle pour ne pas la laisser livrée à elle-même alors que sa mère adoptive est malade. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et lui lança un léger sourire.

« Oui. Une chance. »

Elle sortit en secouant la tête, suivie du regard par le médecin. Cameron et Chase entrèrent à sa suite.

« Que voulait Cuddy? »

« Savoir comment la patiente allait. Et vous, que voulez-vous? »

« Vous dire que Foreman a trouvé un donneur compatible à 5/6. On prépare Anna pour la chirurgie. Le père et la fille répondent bien au traitement. »

« Ce ne sont pas le père et la fille. »

« C'est comme ça qu'ils se présentent en tout cas… »

Les deux jeunes médecins posèrent un regard curieux sur leur patron, mais s'en allèrent sans ajouter un mot. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, House se leva, farfouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau un moment avant d'en tirer une carte de visite. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, prit le téléphone, composa le numéro et prit une plus grande respiration.

« Stéphane Humphrey? Greg House. »

* * *

House entra sans frapper dans le bureau de la doyenne qui releva son visage agacé.

« J'ai besoin de votre signature sur un papier, patronne. »

Avec un soupir, elle congédia son assistante et tendit la main pour que le médecin lui remette le papier en question.

« Je croyais que ta patiente était guérie? »

« Elle l'est. Ce n'est pas professionnel. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit plusieurs papiers agrafés d'une enveloppe brune. House s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda se figer, bouche entrouverte. Elle parcourut rapidement les papiers avant de lever son regard brillant sur lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu es sûr? »

Il hocha la tête en silence et répondit timidement à son sourire.

* * *

Le mercredi matin suivant, Lois rangeait son livre de mathématiques dans son cartable, s'apprêtant à partir pour rejoindre la salle de permanence où elle devait passer la dernière heure de la matinée. Son regard tomba alors sur une enveloppe brune calée entre deux cahiers. Elle la prit doucement et l'ouvrit, en extirpant plusieurs papiers. Une main posée sur la bouche, elle passa de la première, à la dernière page. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, gardant l'enveloppe précieusement serrée dans sa main.

* * *

Debout devant son bureau, sortant juste d'une réunion, Cuddy signait les papiers que lui tendait son assistante. Elle releva un moment la tête pour voir passer sa fille en courant. Elle sourit, s'excusa auprès de son employée et s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

Debout face au tableau blanc, House se grattait la tête en lisant et relisant la liste de symptômes, rejetant régulièrement les propositions de ses minions assis derrière lui. Quand il entendit les bruits de pas courant dans le couloir, il regarda l'heure, sourit, et se tourna vers la porte, appuyé sur sa canne. Il ne fut ainsi pas surpris quand une Lois à bout de souffle après les dix minutes de course pour rejoindre l'hôpital, débarqua en courant, abandonnant négligemment les papiers sur la table et sauta sur lui pour s'accrocher à son cou. Il la soutint d'un bras enserré autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et souffla un 'merci'. Gêné, House croisa les yeux exorbités de ses employés et s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Après un instant, il posa la fillette à terre et s'aperçut de la présence de Cuddy, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Avec un fin sourire, elle fit un geste de la tête et le précéda, lui et Lois, dans son bureau.

* * *

Laissés seuls sans plus d'explication, les trois jeunes médecins se lançaient des regards circonspects.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui se passe? »

Foreman écarta les mains en signe d'ignorance et Chase se saisit discrètement de l'enveloppe posée sur la table. Il hoqueta de surprise en en voyant le contenu et montra sa découverte à ses deux collègues.

« Des papiers d'adoption? House adopte Lois? »

* * *

Lois se raccrocha à la taille de House une fois que celui-ci se fut arrêté de bouger. Il soupira mais ne fit pas un geste pour la repousser. Cuddy commença d'une voix douce.

« J'imagine que tu as compris ce que ça veut dire? »

« Je suis votre fille à tous les deux? »

La jeune femme leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son compagnon, et tous les deux acquiescèrent.

« Tu dois aussi savoir que j'étais ce matin en réunion avec le Conseil d'administration et le comité d'éthique. Je leur ai expliqué que House et moi sortions ensemble, qu'il vit avec nous, et qu'il t'a adopté. Ils ont constaté que nos rapports professionnels n'avaient pas changé, voire s'étaient améliorés au cours des derniers mois et ils ont donné bon gré mal gré leur bénédiction. D'ici peu tout l'hôpital sera au courant. »

Lois se détacha de House et le regarda, semblant attendre une confirmation. Quand il hocha la tête, elle sourit et s'approcha pour enlacer Lisa.

« Bon… Maintenant que ceci est réglé je suggère que tu ailles travailler comme tu es supposée le faire à l'heure actuelle. »

House et elle roulèrent des yeux au commentaire de la doyenne mais Lois s'exécuta et les laissa seuls. Quand elle rejoignit la salle de diagnostique, elle sourit devant les regards curieux des trois jeunes. Sans un mot, elle s'installa à la table, sortit ses affaires et commença à travailler. Cameron échangea un nouveau regard avec les deux hommes et risqua une question.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je sais que vous avez lu les papiers. »

« House t'adopte vraiment? »

Elle hocha la tête sans lever le regard.

* * *

House s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Si tout le monde va être au courant… Autant en profiter, non? »

« Je leur ai assuré qu'on ne mélangeait pas vie privée et vie professionnelle. »

« Oui mais aujourd'hui est une occasion spéciale. »

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et le regarda approcher sans bouger. Elle croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils.

« Juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête de mes chers employés. »

Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il attrapa ses mains pour lui décroiser les bras et les passa derrière sa nuque. Puis il l'entoura par la taille.

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Lois aperçut le manège des deux adultes et eut un nouveau sourire.

« Ce qu'il se passe dans l'autre pièce est bien plus intéressant que moi… »

D'un même mouvement vif, les médecins tournèrent la tête vers les deux aînés occupés à s'embrasser. Foreman secoua la tête avec un sourire, Chase et Cameron avait la bouche ouverte de surprise. Sous la table, Lois tendit la jambe pour heurter le tibia de l'immunologiste.

« Aïe! »

« Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. »

« Ils sont ensembles? »

« Quelle déduction… Un peu tard sachant qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis que… je suis là. »

Le regard de la fillette se perdit dans le vide un instant puis elle rebaissa la tête sur ses devoirs.

* * *

Cuddy finit par le repousser avec un sourire.

« Ça suffit. Et que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

Leur deux regard glissèrent vers la salle adjacente où tous les yeux étaient encore rivés sur eux. Cuddy déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'éloigna.

« Tu as le temps de déjeuner à la cafétéria avec Lois et moi ou est-ce que tu es trop occupé à sauver une vie? »

Il lui lança un sourire et rejoignit ses employés, Lisa sur ses talons. Lois releva la tête vers eux. Sa mère lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre puis se retourna vers House, le regard interrogateur.

« Allez-y je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

« Vous sortez vraiment ensemble? »

« Non. C'est une habitude pour elle d'embrasser ses médecins. Vous en faites pas Cameron, votre tour viendra. »

Lisa secoua la tête et Lois hocha les sourcils. Puis les deux femmes sortirent, laissant les quatre médecins seuls. House s'approcha du tableau.

« Foreman et Chase, allez faire un tour chez lui, chez sa copine, et à son bureau. Cameron, faites un examen toxicologique et testez pour des parasites. »

« Et vous? »

« Désolé, déjeuner en famille. »

Il leur lança un regard amusé et quitta la pièce. Il descendit à la cafétéria et croisa Wilson sur son chemin. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, regards posés sur la mère et la fille discutant à la même table. Avec un sourire amusé, House interrogea son ami.

« A ton avis, combien d'apoplexie si j'embrasse Cuddy au milieu de la cafèt'? »

« La sienne pour commencer. »

« Jimmy, tu crois vraiment que j'embrasse si bien? »

L'oncologue secoua la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Elle te tuera si tu fais ça. »

Les deux amis prirent un plateau et se mirent en file.

« Tu manges avec nous Wilson? »

« Non, j'ai déjà des plans pour ce midi. »

House fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour suivre le regard de Wilson qui se perdait derrière son épaule. Il aperçut une jeune femme, habillée d'un tailleur, qui fit un signe au médecin. Le plus âgé se retourna vivement vers son ami.

« Tu sors avec elle? C'est qui? »

« Pandora Moning. Et non je ne sors pas avec elle. Je déjeune avec elle. »

Wilson sortit son portefeuille pour payer son repas et House se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu payes pour mon déjeuner et je me tais. »

Il soupira et tendit un autre billet. Les deux plateaux payés, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Avec un sourire, House ajouta.

« Le temps du déjeuner en tout cas… »

Wilson secoua la tête, jeta un regard agacé à son ami et alla rejoindre la dénommée Pandora. House sourit et rejoint à son tour Lisa et Lois, s'asseyant entre les deux femmes, ignorant des regards et murmures parcourant la cafétéria.

* * *

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente! Merci des reviews! ;)

PS: je bosse en ce moment sur un sequel. Mais j'attends de l'avancer un peu plus avant de commencer à poster.


End file.
